Total Drama Race X
by kirbykid13
Summary: A race around the world between 12 teams. 6 teams from Total Drama Island, and 6 six teams from Sonic the Hedgehog. Winner gets 1,000,000 dollars or rings.
1. TEAM INTRO

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Sonic X**

Your about to see 12 groups race all over the world in a little in a little something called, Total Drama Race X. This is where 12 teams of two race around the world. Six of the teams of two are from Total Drama Island and Action, while the other six teams of two are from Sonic X. Winner of this race will win 1,000,000 dollars. That is for if a TDI pair wins, if a Sonic X pair wins, they get 1,000,000 rings.

Now, here are the twelve teams.

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating(Total Drama Island)**

**Duncan:** I can't believe we have been brought back to television, but who cares at least I get to travel the world with my loving girlfriend Courtney. She is the sunshine of my life, and I want her to be mine forever.

**Courtney:** I do not like Duncan, they just put us together because they like it when were together. I do however have great strategy that can help us win this race. Anyone who messes with me, will not live to see the next minute of their life.

**Sonic&Amy-Dating(Sonic X)**

**Sonic:** Okay, I don't mind this racing thing, actually its pretty fun. But someone tell me why Amy has to be my partner! This girl creeps me out big time, can I get a different partner please? Oh, and were not dating!

**Amy:** Oh Sonic is the greatest thing in this world. I want to live happily ever after with him, and we will, trust me. That million would be a great start for our lives, so kick it into high gear Sonic, were gonna win this thing!

**Geoff&Bridgette-Dating(Total Drama Island)**

**Geoff:** After the show, me and Bridgette decided to officially become a couple. There is nothing in the world more precious than Bridgette, except for maybe the million bucks. I want to be with her forever, and a million dollars would be a good start.

**Bridgette:** Sure Geoff can be a bit out of hand sometimes, but he is the best person I've ever met in my life. We are both athletic and strong, and that is our key to winning this race.

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends(Sonic X)**

**Tails:** Me and Knuckles have known each other for quite a while, and now were going to put our wits to the test. After all of those battles, we can finally showcase our talents.

**Knuckles:** There is nothing that is going to stop me and Tails from winning that million rings, we will dominate the whole race from start to finish. Guys, I know were friends, but were going to stop you from winning.

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating(Total Drama Island)**

**Trent:** I'm so psyched about racing with Gwen, but are relationship has been getting bumped around a lot. I'm sure this race can fix it all.

**Gwen:** Am I happy to be racing with Trent, no. Am I happy to be racing for a million dollars, yes. Trent is getting totally addicted to me, and I needed to break away, but I guess this race can help us find that good feeling again.

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends(Sonic X)**

**Shadow:** I don't know who I am or if I'm good or evil. So that is why me and Rogue are just friends for right now. I don't care about the money, I just want to see if I can discover myself during this race.

**Rogue:** True, we don't have a connection. We do hold a leadership that we can stop those brats in our tracks. Lets wins ourselves a million big ones.

**Owen&Izzy-Dating(Total Drama Island)**

**Owen:** Wohoo! I'm so pumped for this race. I hope there plenty of food challenges, I'm a beast at food challenges. Racing with Izzy is the best part, she is like a little wild angel to me.

**Izzy:** Heh heh heh, I"m so glad were racing together around the world, now everyone will know of E-Scope! Owen by my side is cool too, but still, I can't wait for the boom boom!

**Cream&Cheese-Companions(Sonic X)**

**Cream:** Total Drama Race X is the perfect way to show how me and Cheese can work together. Facing Sonic and our friends is a negative, but the positive is the adventure were going to have across the globe.

**Cheese:** Yay, a race around the world for one million rings.

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating(Total Drama Island)**

**Harold:** I was hoping me and Lashawna could hook up after the show was over, but she just didn't think I was right for her. Now I got a second chance with her with this race.

**Lashawna:** Hey look, I like Harold, but I don't think were right for each other. When we win that million bucks, were going to split it 50/50. I'll try to enjoy the time I have with Harold here, but I'm telling you, its not gonna work.

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions(Sonic X)**

**Eggman:** Excellent, I get a chance to beat up on Sonic, his friends, and some teenagers for a million rings. Bokkun on my side could actually be a good boost to my chances, I mean he can be helpful at some times.

**Bokkun:** Me and Dr. Eggman are gonna have a blast on this race. With our teamwork, nobody will stop us. Hahaha!

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs(Total Drama Island)**

**Lindsay:** I'm so looking forward to this race with Beth. We are BFF's, and were not gonna let ourselves get outplayed by the other players. Personally, I wanted to do this with that boy I like, Tucker.

**Beth:** It's Tyler Lindsay. If were gonna win, she needs to actually start using her head. I like Lindsay, but were not gonna win with just pretty looks, we need good brains too. That is what I want from my BFF.

**Charles&Christopher-Grandpa&Grandson(Sonic X)**

**Charles:** Me and my grandson get along very well, and with my long lived intelligence, and his young spirits along with his strength, we can win this.

**Christopher:** Yeah, me and grandpa are going to win one million dollars. Not rings, that is what our friends are trying to get. If me and grandpa can work together, we got a shot.

Those are the twelve teams. Now here they come, entering the city of Montreal.

They all line up at the starting line waiting for the host.

**Sonic:** I wonder who the host will be?

**Gwen:** It better not be Chris.

**Christopher:** What, you think I'm the host?

**Gwen:** No, the other Chris.

**Knuckles:** I don't care who our host is, as long as he or she is good looking.

**Owen:** I guess he likes girls.

The host then came up in front of the contestants. It was none other than Chris McClean.

**TDI Characters:** NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!

**Chris:** Hello there fellow cast, and hello there other people from Mobious

**Charles:** Me and my grandson are from Earth.

**Chris:** I know, but I'm not wasting my time with introductions.

**Chris:** Now here is how this race will go, there are twelve teams who are going to try and race to the finish line. However, not all of you are going to make it. Teams will be eliminated throughout the race, when we have three teams left, that's when we begin the real race for one million dollars or rings.

**Trent:** I think they did something like that already, its called The Amazing Race.

**Chris:** It is Trent, but its in my version. Due to giving you kids too much time on my show, I had to make six Total Drama Island teams, and six Sonic X teams. There will be many challenges throughout the race, there will be detours in which you choose between two tasks, a road block where only one person may perform the task, and two fast forwards where if you complete that task, you go straight to the pit stop. Pit stops are checkpoints in the race, that is where you must go to. There will be 12 pit stops in this race. 9 of those pit stops are going to be elimination pit stops. If you arrive first, you will receive a prize, but if you arrive last, you will be eliminated. First team to cross the finish line wins a million dollars or rings.

Everyone cheers.

**Chris:** Your first clue is by your bags, follow the travel guide, they will take you to the pit stop. Now, on your mark, get set, GO!

The twelve teams began to sprint to their bags. Sonic&Amy were the first ones to their bags, then it was Duncan&Courtney, Gwen&Trent, Tails&Knuckles, Geoff&Bridgette, Cream&Cheese, Shadow&Rogue, Charles&Christopher, Lindsay&Beth, Owen&Izzy, Harold&Lashawna, and Dr. Eggman&Bokkun.

The clue told them to go to the Montreal Airport and take a plane to Tampico, Mexico.

All twelve teams hopped into their vehicles and drove to the airport.

Stayed tuned to find out how this first leg of the race works out.

PS: If anyone wonders where I find these places, I'm using the Google map.


	2. LEG 1: VENEZUELA

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Sonic X**

**Montreal-Freeway**

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 1st Place**

**Sonic:** All right, we need to get to the Montreal Airport.

**Amy:** Sonic, are you sure you know how to drive.

**Sonic:** Of course babe.

**Amy:** Wait, why do you need to even drive? You can grab my hand and we can just run to the airport? Right?

**Sonic:** The rules said for us to drive to the airport, it never said anything that we can run.

Amy: OH, right.

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 2nd Place**

**Duncan:** I see that the hedgehog is right behind us.

**Courtney:** I thought he was faster than the speed of light.

**Duncan:** We had to take our vehicles.

**Courtney:** All right, I see your point, pass them!

Duncan drives past Sonic&Amy

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 1st Place**

**Courtney:** Way to go Duncan!

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 2nd Place**

**Amy:** Duncan and Courtney passed us.

**Sonic:** We'll catch up to them

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 3rd Place**

**Gwen:** Trent, we will not win if you drive like a grandpa.

**Trent:** I want to win and live as well!

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 4th Place**

**Knuckles:** It's Gwen and Trent, pass them Tails!

**Tails:** You got it Knuckles!

Tails drives past Gwen and Trent

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 3rd Place**

**Knuckles:** Excellent work. Now to the airport!

**Tails:** Roger that.

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 4th Place**

**Gwen:** Way to go, we just fell behind.

Trent: Gwen, I need to concentrate on the road.

**Geoff&Bridgette-Dating 5th Place**

**Geoff:** Hey babe, watch this.

Geoff passed Gwen and Trent

**Geoff&Bridgette-Dating 4th Place**

**Bridgette:** Nice work Geoff, you passed Gwen and Trent.

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 5th Place**

**Gwen:** Next time, I'm driving!

**Trent:** Excuse me Gwen?

**Gwen:** I'm driving next time a vehicle is used.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 6th Place**

**Cream:** Hey, Shadow and Rogue are right behind us.

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 7th Place**

**Rogue:** Hey Shadow, is that Cream and Cheese ahead of us?

**Shadow:** Yes, but I'm not in the mood for a drag race.

**Rogue:** You know this is a race.

**Shadow:** There will be plenty of racing Rogue.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 6th Place**

**Cheese:** I don't think they want to pass us?

Cream: Why? This is a race.

**Charles&Christopher-Grandpa&Grandson 8th Place**

Christopher: Why couldn't I drive?

Charles: Because, your not old enough to drive. I may be slow, but I'm experienced at least.

**Montreal-Airport**

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 1st Place**

**Duncan:** The airport! We made it.

**Courtney:** Well don't dawdle, scram!

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 2nd Place**

**Sonic:** There's the Montreal Airport, let's move!

Sonic and Amy pass Duncan and Courtney and arrive at registration first.

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 1st Place**

**Sonic:** We need the earliest flight to Tampico, Mexico

**Clerk:** That would be at 1:10 P.M. It leaves in 30 minutes.

**Amy:** We'll take it.

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 2nd Place**

**Duncan:** Give us what the two hedgehogs got.

**Clerk:** Here you go.

**Courtney:** Thank you.

**Duncan:** Well babe, now we can have some fun when we get on the airplane.

**Courtney:** In your dreams.

**Montreal-Freeway**

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 9th Place**

**Lindsay:** Beth, why do you have to drive?

**Beth:** Lindsay, with that inconsistent mind of yours, I can't take any chances. I want to get to the airport alive.

**Lindsay:** But, I thought were doing this race together.

**Beth:** We are, trust me. I'm not Heather.

**Owen&Izzy-Dating 10th Place**

**Owen:** This race is already better than that other reality show we did.

**Izzy:** You mean Total Drama Island.

**Owen:** Yeah, and make sure I do all the food stuff.

**Izzy:** You got it Owen.

**Montreal-Airport**

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 3rd Place**

**Tails:** The airport, we got to get moving Knuckles.

**Geoff&Bridgette-Dating 4th Place**

**Geoff:** Come on Bridge.

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 5th Place**

**Trent:** Were here, now lets go!

All three reached the counter in the same order.

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 3rd Place**

**Tails:** We want the earliest flight to Tampico, Mexico.

**Clerk:** That would be at 1:10 P.M.

**Tails:** That will do.

Geoff&Bridgette, Trent&Gwen got the same thing.

**Montreal-Freeway**

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 11th Place**

**Lashawna:** Hurry up Harold, fat man and his whatever that thing is are going to catch us.

**Harold:** I'm trying to hold them off.

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions Last Place**

**Eggman:** Now I got you kids.

Dr. Eggman&Bokkun passes Harold&Lashawna

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 11th Place**

**Bokkun:** Dr. Eggman, you just passed Harold and Lashawna.

**Eggman**: Excellent, now to the airport!

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating Last Place**

**Harold:** Sorry Lashawna.

**Lashawna:** It's okay, just keep driving.

**Montreal-Airport**

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 6th Place**

**Cheese:** Park the car.

**Cream:** Right away.

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 7th Place**

**Shadow:** Let's move!

**Charles&Christopher-Grandpa&Grandson 8th Place**

**Charles:** Chris, we got to get moving.

**Christopher: **You got it grandpa.

Shadow&Rogue passed Cream&Cheese while Charles&Christopher stayed behind.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 6th Place**

**Cream:** Earliest flight please to Tampico, Mexico.

**Clerk:** 1:10 P.M.

**Cream:** Give us six tickets, two for us, and four for our friends right here.

Cream&Cheese get the tickets and hand them over to Rogue&Shadow and Charles&Christopher.

**Rogue:** Were not your friends.

**Shadow:** So why did you give us tickets tho the earliest flight?

**Cream:** We know that you have respect for us somehow.

**Cheese:** Plus, we want this race to be competitive.

**Christopher:** That's a good reason to be generous. We want to be nice and win.

**Rogue:** Don't do us any more favors please. I want us to win this race on our own.

Lindsay&Beth, Owen&Izzy all make it to the airport.

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 9th Place**

**Lindsay:** What's the earliest flight out of here to Tampini, Mexico?

**Beth:** Tampico, Mexico Lindsay!

**Lindsay:** Sorry Beth.

**Clerk:** 1:10 P.M.

Lindsay&Beth received their tickets.

**Owen&Izzy-Dating 10th Place**

**Owen:** Same thing here please.

Harold&Lashawna along with Dr. Eggman&Bokkun arrived at the airport. Harold&Lashawna passed Dr. Eggman&Bokkun to the ticket counter.

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 11th Place**

**Harold:** We need the earliest flight to Tampico, Mexico.

**Clerk:** 1:10 P.M.

**Lashawna:** Well take that.

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions Last Place**

**Eggman:** Thank you.

While they were waiting at the airport.

**Amy:** So, a race around the world, huh.

**Owen:** Wohoo! I love a good race across the globe.

**Lindsay:** The negative is that Chris is hosting this thing, the positive is we don't have to deal with Heather at all in this competition.

**Beth:** Totally!

**Knuckles:** Who's Heather?

**Beth:** A really mean girl. Lindsay got her head shaved at the end of the first season.

**Lindsay:** I thought Heather got her head shaved on accident, and Chef was supposed to shave her head.

**Gwen:** No Lindsay, she got her head shaved courtesy of you!

**Lindsay:** Oh.

**Eggman:** Go ahead and chat, but soon I will wipe you kids all out along with that hedgehog and his little friends. I will win the money!

**Sonic:** In your dreams Eggman!

After confronting each other, they began to board the plane to Tampico, Mexico.

**Tampico-Arrival 3:30 P.M.**

They got off the plane in this order: Sonic&Amy, Duncan&Courtney, Tails&Knuckles, Gwen&Trent, Eggman&Bokkun, Harold&Lashawna, Cream&Cheese, Lindsay&Beth, Charles&Christopher, Owen&Izzy, and Shadow&Rogue. Geoff and Bridgette however were making out on the plane and they lost track of time, they got off 5 minutes later.

Teams must now race towards this place, Cabo Rojo. When they arrive, they must find this ancient statue to receive their next clue

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 1st Place**

**Sonic:** Taxi! Take us to Cabo Rojo.

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 2nd Place**

**Courtney:** We need a lift to Cabo Rojo, pronto!

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 3rd Place**

**Tails:** Cabo Rojo.

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 4th Place**

**Trent:** This is where we need to go, could you please take us there?

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 5th Place**

**Bokkun:** Take us to Cabo Rojo or else!

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 6th Place**

**Harold:** Do you know where Cabo Rojo is?

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 7th Place**

**Cream:** Hurry, get us to Cabo Rojo.

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 8th Place**

**Lindsay:** Have you ever heard of Cobo Robo?

Beth: It's Cabo Rojo Lindsay!

**Charles&Christopher-Grandpa&Grandson 9th Place**

**Charles:** Excuse me sir, could you please take us to Cabo Rojo?

**Owen&Izzy-Dating 10th Place**

**Izzy:** Cabo Rojo, and step on it mister!

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 11th Place**

**Shadow:** Take us to Cabo Rojo please.

11 of the 12 teams were on their way.

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 1st Place**

**Sonic:** Oh yeah! Were on a roll here.

**Amy:** Sonic, you know were gonna win this thing.

**Sonic:** Don't get so confident Amy, anything can happen.

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 2nd Place**

**Duncan:** When we get to our destination, were going to be flying out of here.

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 3rd Place**

**Tails:** Be on a lookout for an ancient statue Knuckles.

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 4th Place**

**Driver:** Sorry, were suffering a flat tire.

**Trent:** Darn it!

**Gwen:** How long will it take for you to change the tire?

**Driver:** 10 minutes.

**Trent:** Well, hurry.

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 5th Place**

**Bokkun:** Boss, Gwen and Trent's cab has a flat tire.

**Eggman:** Were gonna pass them!

Dr. Eggman&Bokkun pass Gwen&Trent

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 4th Place**

**Eggman:** Excellent!

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 6th Place**

**Harold:** What happened?

**Lashawna:** Let's check it out. Driver, could you pull up here.

**Gwen:** Why did you guys stop?

**Lashawna:** We wanted to see what happened.

**Trent:** Flat tire. About 8 minutes till we move again, and you two should get moving too.

**Harold:** Why?

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 7th Place**

**Cheese:** Cream, look! It's Gwen, Trent, Harold, and Lashawna.

**Cream:** I see one cab has a flat tire, the other doesn't. Slow down for a moment.

**Cream:** Who has the flat tire?

**Harold:** Gwen and Trent.

**Cream:** Okay, sorry about them. You two should get back into the race.

**Harold:** Gotcha.

Cream&Cheese pass both Gwen&Trent and Harold&Lashawna.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 5th Place**

**Cheese:** We just jumped two spots.

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 6th Place**

**Lashawna:** We got to get going. (Get back into car)

**Harold:** Don't worry Lashawna, if you hurt our chances of winning or not, I forgive you.

**Lashawna:** Thanks Harold.

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 8th Place**

**Lindsay:** Beth look, its Gale and Teck.

Lindsay&Beth passes Gwen&Trent

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 7th Place**

**Beth:** Unlucky day for those two.

**Charles&Christopher-Grandpa&Grandson 9th Place**

**Christopher:** Grandpa look, its Gwen and Trent!

**Charles:** Sweet mother of mercy, what happened?

Charles&Christopher passes Gwen&Trent

**Charles&Christopher-Grandpa&Grandson 8th Place**

**Charles:** A flat tire.

**Back at the Airport**

**Geoff&Bridgette-Dating Last Place**

**Bridgette:** I can't believe we didn't pay attention when we made out.

**Geoff:** I know, were way far behind now!

**Bridgette:** Taxi, take us to Cabo Rojo.

**Geoff:** This is a disaster.

**Bridgette:** I know, we had to kiss the whole time, we forgot about the race.

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 9th Place**

**Driver:** The tire is fixed.

**Trent:** Thank goodness.

**Gwen:** We got some serious catching up to do.

**Trent:** I'm just glad you were calm through that whole thing.

**Gwen:** Calm, I was freaked out.

**Owen&Izzy-Dating 10th Place**

**Driver:** I know a very quick route to Cabo Rojo that few cab drivers know.

**Owen:** I trust ya dude.

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 11th Place**

**Rogue:** I think Owen and Izzy are up to something, follow that taxi.

**Driver:** If your talking about that fast route, I was going to take it.

**Shadow:** Let's chance it, we can't win unless we take chances.

**Tampico-Cabo Rojo**

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 1st Place**

**Driver:** Here we are, Cabo Rojo.

**Sonic:** Thank you very much.

**Amy:** Hurry, Duncan and Courtney are right behind us.

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 2nd Place**

**Duncan:** All right Courtney, its now or never. Catch Sonic and Amy.

Sonic&Amy reach the clue box.

Teams must now run one mile to this beach. In the sand, there are twelve markers each holding a set of plane tickets, and each containing a different time. They are plane tickets to Ciudad Bolivar, Venezuela. They must find one of the sets of tickets. Four tickets are for 12:00 P.M., the other four are for 1:00 P.M., and the other four are for 2:00 P.M. Once they pick up the tickets, they can not trade or look for other tickets. The first ones they pull, is the one set of tickets they must take. All flights are exactly two hours.

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 1st Place**

**Amy:** Lets go Sonic.

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 2nd Place**

**Courtney:** There's the cluebox, grab the clue.

Duncan&Courtney reach the clue box.

**Courtney:** We got to find plane tickets in the sand.

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 3rd Place**

**Knuckles:** I see it, I see Cabo Rojo.

**Tails:** Quick, grab the clue in the cluebox.

Owen&Izzy along with Shadow&Rogue got through the alternative route and they jumped from 10th and 11th place to 4th and 5th place. Tails and Knuckles saw them.

**Knuckles:** How did they catch up?

**Tails:** Who cares, get to the cluebox!

**Owen&Izzy-Dating 4th Place**

**Izzy:** Hey look, the two tailed fox and the echidna.

**Shadow&Rouge-Friends 5th Place**

**Rogue:** Catch them, they're on the move.

Tails&Knuckles reach the clue box

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 3rd Place**

**Tails:** All right, we got to run one mile to the beach.

Shadow&Rogue pass Owen&Izzy as they both reach the clue box

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 4th Place**

**Shadow:** Yes, we passed them. Now lets get to the beach.

**Rogue:** Right, a million rings is at stake.

**Owen&Izzy-Dating 5th Place**

**Owen:** Sorry Izzy, I'm just to heavy and fat. That makes me slow down.

**Izzy:** You better be! Now lets move, I want to hunt my dinner by six tonight.

**Tampico-Cabo Rojo, Beach**

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 1st Place**

**Sonic:** There's the beach

**Amy:** Start looking for tickets.

**Sonic:** We need to find tickets for noon. That's the earliest flight.

**Amy:** Here comes Duncan and Courtney.

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 2nd Place**

**Duncan:** It's the hedgehog bunch. Find tickets for the noon flight.

**Courtney:** Right!

**Tampico-Freeway**

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 11th Place**

**Gwen:** That flat tire really hurt us. I don't know how were going to handle this.

**Trent:** Look Gwen, just focus on not being in last for right now.

**Geoff&Bridgette-Dating Last Place**

**Geoff:** How much longer till we get to the statue.

**Driver:** Pretty soon.

**Bridgette:** I hope so, were in big trouble because we decided to make out.

**Geoff:** Lets not let that happen again.

**Tampico-Cabo Rojo**

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 6th Place**

**Eggman:** The statue! Stop here driver!

**Bokkun:** Boss, Cream and Cheese are behind us. You better kick it into high gear.

**Eggman:** Shut up, I know what I'm doing.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 7th Place**

**Cream:** Eggman! Come on Cheese, we can pass him.

**Cheese:** Right behind ya!

Cream&Cheese race past Dr. Eggman&Bokkun to reach the clue box

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 6th Place**

**Cream:** Yes, we need to run one mile to the beach. That will be easy.

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 7th Place**

**Eggman:** What's your problem Bokkun?

**Bokkun:** Nothing, your too heavy.

Dr. Eggman&Bokkun reach the clue box

**Bokkun:** Sir, we got to run one mile to the beach. Your in no shape to run.

**Eggman:** Neither is the other fat man.

**Bokkun:** You mean boy.

**Eggman:** MOVE!

**Tampico-Cabo Rojo, Beach**

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 1st Place**

**Sonic:** Jackpot! I found the afternoon tickets!

**Amy:** YES! Just in time, Tails and Knuckles have made it.

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 3rd Place**

**Knuckles:** It's Sonic, Amy, Duncan, and Courtney. They must be looking for their tickets.

**Tails:** Let's hurry and find those tickets.

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 2nd Place.**

**Courtney:** Sonic&Amy found the tickets. You better move it pronto! I never even wanted to do this race with you.

**Duncan:** Courtney.

**Courtney:** Shut up and continue searching, your wasting valuable time. Were gonna fall in last place if you don't do your job.

**Duncan:** Courtney.

**Courtney:** MOVE IT!

**Duncan:** That's what I'm trying to tell you, I can't because I found them. And they are for 12:00 P.M. Tomorrow.

**Courtney:** Yes!

**Shadow&Rouge-Friends 4th Place**

**Shadow:** Yes, we have arrived. Now hurry and find those tickets.

**Rogue:** Absolutely.

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 3rd Place**

**Tails:** Hurry Knuckles, Shadow&Rogue are here.

**Tampico-Cabo Rojo**

**Owen&Izzy-Dating 5th Place**

**Izzy:** Hurry up Owen, Cream and Cheese are suddenly behind us.

**Owen:** I'm trying.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 6th Place**

**Cheese:** Now's our chance, lets pass these two.

Cream&Cheese pass Owen&Izzy.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 5th Place**

**Cream&Cheese:** Yay!

**Owen&Izzy-Dating 6th Place**

**Owen:** Sorry again Izzy.

**Izzy:** You better be, because evil doctor and assistant are behind us!

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 7th Place**

**Bokkun:** He's much fatter than you boss.

**Eggman:** Don't call me fat, we must surpass them both!

Dr. Eggman&Bokkun pass Owen&Izzy

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 6th Place**

**Eggman:** Excellent work, now lets get to the beach.

**Bokkun:** If your body can handle any more running.

**Eggman:** Bokkun, enough with the fat comments!

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 8th Place**

**Harold:** There it is, Cabo Rojo.

**Lashawna:** Great, now lets move it because Lindsay and Beth are behind us.

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 9th Place**

**Lindsay:** Is this the place?

**Beth:** Must be, find a cluebox.

**Lindsay:** I see it, hurry get to it.

Lindsay&Beth pass Harold&Lashawna to reach the clue box

**Beth:** We need to run one mile that way to the beach.

Harold&Lashawna reach the cluebox

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 9th Place**

**Lashawna:** Run one mile to the beach in search of plane tickets. Lets move, the girls passed us both. Lets not get anyone else to go by us.

**Harold:** Right.

**Charles&Christopher-Grandpa&Grandson 10th Place**

**Christopher:** That must be the Cabo Rojo statue.

**Charles:** Quick, we need to get the clue.

Charles&Christopher reach the clue box

**Christopher:** Run one mile to the beach.

**Tampico-Cabo Rojo, Beach**

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 3rd Place**

**Knuckles:** Did you find anything?

**Tails:** Yeah, I got the 12:00 P.M. tickets!

**Knuckles:** Excellent!

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 4th Place**

**Rogue:** Where are they!

**Shadow:** I don't know, and Cream&Cheese somehow caught up.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 5th Place**

**Cream:** Hurry, we need to find those tickets. Find the earliest possible flight.

**Cheese:** Right.

**Tampico-Cabo Rojo**

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 8th Place**

**Lindsay:** Look, Olamar and Ivy

**Beth:** There names are Owen and Izzy.

**Lindsay:** Oops, my bad.

**Owen&Izzy-Dating 7th Place**

**Owen:** Crap! It's Lindsay and Beth. I can't let more people pass us.

**Izzy:** You better or else!

Lindsay&Beth pass Owen&Izzy

**Owen&Izzy-Dating 8th Place**

**Owen:** So now what?

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 7th Place**

**Lindsay:** Look, its Edmin and Bobby

**Beth:** That's Dr. Eggman and Bokkun Lindsay.

**Lindsay:** Geez, whats wrong with you.

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 6th Place**

**Bokkun:** Dr. Eggman, BFF girls right behind us.

**Eggman:** What!

Lindsay&Beth pass Dr. Eggman&Bokkun

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 7th Place**

**Eggman:** You got to be kidding, getting passed twice is one thing, but by two girls.

**Bokkun:** Yeah, your totally out of shape, because one of those girls was wearing heels.

**Eggman:** I know, stop with the fat comments!

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 6th Place**

**Beth:** Lindsay, I see the beach.

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 11th Place**

**Gwen:** There it is, Cabo Rojo. Lets get our clue.

**Trent:** Right.

Trent&Gwen reach the clue box

**Trent:** It says we have to go to the beach. Come on, we got to make up for lost time.

**Gwen:** All right.....I don't know if racing with you was such a good idea.

**Geoff&Bridgette-Dating Last Place**

**Bridgette:** I see the statue. Come on Geoff.

**Geoff:** Right behind ya babe.

Geoff&Bridgette reach the clue box

**Bridgette:** Cool, we get to go to the beach.

**Geoff:** I love the beach.

**Tampico-Cabo Rojo, Beach**

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 5th Place**

**Cheese:** Any luck?

**Cream:** No. Wait, do you see something?

**Cheese:** Oh dear.

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 4th Place**

**Rogue:** Shadow, Lindsay and Beth have arrived.

**Shadow:** Darn it!

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 6th Place**

**Beth:** Okay, we need to look for a 12:00 P.M. flight, if there aren't any, then look for 1:00 P.M.

**Lindsay:** All right.

Shadow&Rogue, Cream&Cheese, Lindsay&Beth were looking until the last 12:00 P.M. tickets were found at last.

**Shadow&Rouge-Friends 4th Place**

**Shadow:** YES! The tickets have been found.

**Rogue:** Excellent, those have to be the last ones.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 5th Place**

**Cheese:** Cream, it seems all the noon tickets are gone. Look for one o'clock tickets.

**Cream:** Okay.

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 7th Place**

**Bokkun:** Sir, we have arrived at our checkpoint.

**Eggman:** Good, now search for the best plane tickets, and no fat comments.

**Bokkun:** Yes sir!

**Owen&Izzy-Dating 8th Place**

**Owen:** Phew, we made it Izzy.

**Izzy:** Finally, now lets look for those tickets to Venezuela.

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 6th Place**

**Lindsay:** Um Beth, there this thing that says 1:00 P.M., should I take it?

**Beth:** Yes Lindsay, that the earliest flight there is.

Lindsay&Beth technically move up to 5th Place

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 6th Place**

**Cream:** 1:00 P.M. tickets found.

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 7th Place**

**Eggman:** Can't you dig any faster?

**Bokkun:** You know, things would be easier if you were to help me.

**Eggman:** Keep digging!

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 9th Place**

**Harold:** Were here, the sweet sunshine, the tropical breeze, the

**Lashawna:** Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now start digging!

**Charles&Christopher-Grandpa&Grandson 10th Place**

**Christopher:** Hurry grandpa, we got to get those tickets.

**Charles:** Right away.

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 9th Place**

**Harold:** I can't find anything Lashawna. Have you?

**Lashawna:** Nope.

**Owen&Izzy-Dating 8th Place**

**Owen:** Found anything yet Izzy?

**Izzy:** Not that I can think of. But I did find this spoon, this ant's nest, a treasure chest that consists of infinite knowledge, and these plane tickets to Venezuela.

**Owen:** You did it! And its for the 1:00 P.M. flight as well.

Owen&Izzy technically move up to 7th Place

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 8th Place**

**Eggman:** Gahh! Were running out of time, there's only one set of 1:00 P.M. tickets left.

**Bokkun:** I'm trying.

**Charles&Christopher-Grandpa&Grandson 10th Place**

**Charles:** Chris, have you found anything yet?

**Christopher:** No grandpa.

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 9th Place**

**Lashawna:** I still can't find anything. I found some tickets, but there for 2:00 P.M.

**Harold:** Keep looking, they say once we grab the tickets, we can't change them.

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 11th Place**

**Gwen:** We made it, hurry Trent. Were far behind.

**Geoff&Bridgette-Dating Last Place**

**Bridgette:** Come on Geoff, we got to get those tickets

The five groups were digging for a while for the last set of 1:00 P.M. tickets. After so much time searching, those tickets were found.

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 8th Place**

**Eggman:** YES! The tickets are mine! Well done Bokkun.

**Bokkun:** Thanks boss.

The search would eventually end. Harold&Lashawna grabbed those other tickets they found earlier, Geoff&Bridgette would find theirs next, then Gwen&Trent, Charles&Christopher were the last ones to spot their tickets.

The departure schedules goes as planned.

12:00 P.M.: Sonic&Amy, Duncan&Courtney, Tails&Knuckles, Shadow&Rogue

1:00 P.M.: Lindsay&Beth, Cream&Cheese, Owen&Izzy, Dr. Eggman&Bokkun

2:00 P.M.: Harold&Lashawna, Geoff&Bridgette, Gwen&Trent, Charles&Christopher

**Later that night**

**Trent:** Well, I guess that was an entertaining day for us today.

**Cream:** Yeah, but first thing in the morning, we will all be rivals again.

**Harold:** Hey, where's Shadow?

**Shadow:** Right here. I was just checking out the place.

**Tails:** Is something wrong Shadow?

**Shadow:** Yes, just who am I. I signed up for this stupid race to see if I can find myself.

**Duncan:** Maybe you came from a different planet.

**Shadow:** No Duncan, I don't know if I'm good or evil.

**Duncan:** Well, I know one thing, those two will give no answers.

**Rogue:** I see your point Duncan, Geoff and Bridgette only make out.

**Duncan:** Yeah, and they could get eliminated if they don't get their act together.

**Bridgette:** What did you say?

**Duncan:** I said you two are disgusting when you kiss.

**Bridgette:** Okay.(They go back to making out)

**Knuckles:** Bet you half my winnings they will get eliminated because of this.

**Sonic:** Your on Knuckles!

Morning came and Sonic&Amy, Duncan&Courtney, Tails&Knuckles, and Shadow&Rogue left for the airport. They have the first plane to Ciudad Bolivar, Venezuela.

**Sonic:** Come on guys, lets get to the airport.

**Duncan:** Right behind ya.

**Tails:** Here we come Venezuela.

**Shadow:** Now we get to have some fun.

The four teams arrive at the airport as the other four groups get ready to leave as well for the second flight to Venezuela.

**Lindsay:** Claire, should we get going to the airport.

**Cream:** Yes Lindsay, and its Cream.

**Owen:** Wohoo! Venezuela!

**Eggman:** Now for my vicious plot of stopping all these losers! Wait, I don't have one. Yet.

Those four teams have arrived at the airport as the last four groups get ready to leave as well for the last flight to Venezuela.

**Harold:** I can't believe we may be fighting for survival.

**Geoff:** I know dude, we can't screw this up.

**Trent:** Let's take it easy.

**Charles:** But once we get off that plane, we will no longer be friends.

The last four teams made it to the airport. The 12:00 P.M. flight was ready for take off. On the plane was Sonic&Amy, Duncan&Courtney, Tails&Knuckles, and Shadow&Rogue. One hour later, the second flight departed consisting of Lindsay&Beth, Cream&Cheese, Owen&Izzy, and Dr. Eggman&Bokkun. Another hour later, the last flight to Ciudad Bolivar, Venezuela left. On that plane was Harold&Lashawna, Geoff&Bridgette, Trent&Gwen, and Charles&Christopher.

When teams land in Ciudad Bolivar, they must search for this ancient temple. That is where they will find their next clue.

**Ciudad Bolivar-Arrival 2:00 P.M.**

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 1st Place**

**Courtney:** Taxi! You know about this temple?  
**Driver:** Yes.

**Courtney:** Take us there and step on it.

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 2nd Place**

**Amy:** Hurry Sonic, Duncan and Courtney got a head start on us.

**Sonic:** I know, sheesh!

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 3rd Place**

**Shadow:** Know about any temples? Take us to this one.

**Driver:** Right away.

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 4th Place**

**Tails:** Taxi, we need to go here.

**Driver:** I'll be happy to take you there.

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 1st Place**

**Duncan:** We need to stay in front if we have a chance of winning this thing.

**Courtney:** Don't screw this up Duncan.

**Duncan:** I won't.

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 2nd Place**

**Amy:** We got to keep our A game on at all times.

**Sonic:** Amy's right. We need to stay on guard, you never know what could happen.

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 3rd Place**

**Rogue:** I'm sure well get our way.

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 4th Place**

**Knuckles:** It's game on from here on out.

**Ciudad Bolivar-Temple**

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 1st Place**

**Courtney:** Duncan look, its the temple.

**Duncan:** Come on!

Duncan&Courtney reach the clue box

**Duncan:** Detour, Fruit or Vegetables

**Chris:** This is a detour, there are two tasks teams can choose from each with pros and cons. Teams may choose either Fruit or Vegetables.

**Fruit:** Teams must carry 10 crates of fruit over to this shop stand. Once they get all 10 crates over. The shopkeeper will hand them their next clue. The crates of fruit are about 20 pounds and heavy, but if they have the strength, they can finish this task quickly.

**Vegetables:** Teams must pick 50 cabbages from this farm and put them in a basket. Then they must completely rinse off all the dirt on each cabbage. Once teams have picked the 50 cabbages, rinsed them off, and handed them to the farmer, he will hand them their next clue. Not a lot of strength is needed for this task, but picking cabbages cleanly is tough, cleaning them is hard as well, and could take a while.

**Courtney:** Lets do the Fruit

**Duncan:** Taxi, take us to the local fruit stand.

**Driver:** My pleasure.

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 2nd Place**

**Sonic:** There's the cluebox.

Sonic&Amy reach the clue box

**Sonic:** Detour, Fruit or Vegetables.

**Amy:** I don't think we can lift heavy stuff, so lets do Vegetables.

**Ciudad Bolivar-Freeway**

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 4th Place**

**Knuckles:** I see Shadow and Rogue ahead of us. Driver, pass that car.

**Driver:** With pleasure

**Shadow&Rouge-Friends 3rd Place**

**Shadow:** Oh crud.

Tails&Knuckles pass Shadow&Rogue

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 3th Place**

**Tails:** Yeah!

**Shadow&Rouge-Friends 4th Place**

**Rogue:** We let the fox and echidna pass us.

**Shadow:** No worries, there still plenty of race left.

**Ciudad Bolivar-Fruit Stand(Fruit Detour)**

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 1st Place**

**Courtney:** Okay, were here at the fruit stand.

**Duncan:** It says we need to carry 10 of these crates over to that shop stand.

**Courtney:** Gee, they're heavy.

**Duncan:** I know, they said the crates are about 20 pounds.

**Ciudad Bolivar-Temple**

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 3rd Place**

**Knuckles:** Hurry, we got people behind us.

Tails&Knuckles reach the clue box

**Tails:** I say we do Vegetables.

**Knuckles:** Vegetables it is.

**Tails:** Taxi, take us to this farm.

**Driver:** With pleasure.

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 4th Place**

**Shadow:** Clue box in front of us!

Shadow&Rogue reach the clue box

**Rogue:** Let's carry the fruit around.

**Shadow:** OK, fruit is our mission.

**Ciudad Bolivar-Fruit Stand(Fruit Detour)**

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 1st Place**

**Duncan:** Man, I can't believe how heavy these things are.

**Courtney:** Hang on Duncan. Were almost there.

Duncan&Courtney: 1 of 10 crates brought to the shop stand.

**Duncan:** Great, just nine more and were done.

**Ciudad Bolivar-Farm(Vegetable Detour)**

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 2nd Place**

**Amy:** Sonic look, its the farm we have to go to.

**Sonic:** Driver, pull up here.

**Amy:** All right, we need to pick 50 cabbages and clean them to get our clue.

**Sonic:** There's a lot of cabbages.

**Amy:** I know Sonic, just pick and rinse 50 of them.

**Sonic:** All right.

**Ciudad Bolivar-Arrival 3:00 P.M.**

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 5th Place**

**Cream:** Taxi! To the temple in Ciudad Bolivar.

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 6th Place**

**Beth:** Hurry, were in a rush. Take us to the temple.

**Driver:** Yes ma'am.

**Owen&Izzy-Dating 7th Place**

**Owen:** Take us to this ancient temple.

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 8th Place**

**Bokkun:** Ever heard of this place.

**Driver:** Yes.

**Bokkun:** Drive us there!

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 5th Place**

**Cheese:** Things are about to get interesting.

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 6th Place**

**Lindsay:** I think me and Beth will take care of everyone pretty soon.

**Beth:** Yeah, lets take them to the ground.

**Owen&Izzy-Dating 7th Place**

**Owen:** I hope there's food involved in this race soon. Cause I'm starving.

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun 8th Place**

**Eggman:** Soon, we will wipe out the competition and the money will be mine.

**Bokkun:** Don't you mean ours.

**Eggman:** NO!

**Ciudad Bolivar-Farm(Vegetable Detour)**

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 2nd Place**

**Sonic:** Okay, I managed to pick 12 cabbages. Good thinking we should pick the cabbages before cleaning them Amy.

Sonic&Amy: 12 of 50 cabbages picked-0 of 50 cabbages cleaned

**Amy:** Thank you Sonic, I thought we should save the trips.

**Sonic:** And here comes our friends Tails&Knuckles

**Tails&Knuckles 3rd Place**

**Tails:** Look, its Sonic and Amy. Quickly, we got to catch up with them.

**Knuckles:** Hey Sonic, you might want to get moving.

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 2nd Place**

**Sonic&Amy:** We are!

**Ciudad Bolivar-Fruit Stand(Fruit Detour)**

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 1st Place**

**Duncan:** I think my back is starting to kill me.

**Courtney:** Mine too, now shut up. Were halfway there!

Duncan&Courtney: 5 of 10 crates brought to the shop stand

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 4th Place**

**Rogue:** All right, there's the fruit stand.

**Shadow:** And there's Duncan and Courtney. Lets get moving now.

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 1st Place**

**Duncan:** Um Courtney, don't turn now, but Shadow and Rogue just arrived.

**Courtney:** Oh dear. Hustle, hustle!

**Ciudad Bolivar-Farm(Vegetable Detour)**

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 2nd Place**

**Amy:** Just 5 more cabbages, and then we start cleaning.

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 3rd Place**

**Knuckles:** They just need 5 more and we just got 5 so far.

**Tails:** Keep going, we can't quit now.

Sonic&Amy: 45 of 50 cabbages picked-0 of 50 cabbages cleaned

Tails&Knuckles: 5 of 50 cabbages picked-0 of 50 cabbages cleaned

**Ciudad Bolivar-Freeway**

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 8th Place**

**Eggman:** We are trailing right behind the rabbit and goo, the two BFFs, and fat boy and girl with broken mind. Well, we won't trail those two for long.

Eggman&Bokkun pass Owen&Izzy

**Owen&Izzy-Dating 8th Place**

**Izzy:** Hey Owen, did evil doctor and assistant just pass us?

**Owen:** I think so, why?

**Izzy:** We fallen behind Owen!

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 7th Place**

**Eggman:** Excellent.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 5th Place**

**Cheese:** Um Cream.

**Cream:** Yeah Cheese.

**Cheese:** Don't get freaked out or anything, but Lindsay and Beth are behind us.

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 6th Place**

**Beth:** Hey driver, mind if you can pass that car over there.  
**Driver:** I'd be delighted.

Lindsay&Beth pass Cream&Cheese

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 5th Place**

**Lindsay:** We did it, we passed Dream and Please.

**Beth:** When will she get the names right.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 6th Place**

**Cream:** We fell behind. Hopefully we can catch up.

**Cheese:** Just stay out of the bottom area.

**Cream:** What?  
**Cheese:** Last place, don't fall into last place.

**Ciudad Bolivar-Fruit Stand(Fruit Detour)**

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 4th Place**

**Rogue:** Come on, just a little bit more. THERE!

**Shadow:** Nice work, just 8 more until were done.

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 1st Place**

**Duncan:** I got another box.

**Courtney:** Great, just one more.

Duncan&Courtney: 9 of 10 crates brought to the shop stand

Shadow&Rogue: 2 of 10 crates brought to the shop stand

**Ciudad Bolivar-Farm(Vegetable Detour)**

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 2nd Place**

**Amy:** Yes! That's the last one.

**Sonic:** Now we have to wash the dirt off them.

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 3rd Place**

**Knuckles:** Tails, they just got all 50 of their cabbages picked.

**Tails:** Oh my gosh, if we want first place, we better move.

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 2nd Place**

**Sonic:** So how do we wash the filth off these cabbages?

**Amy:** Sonic, there's a sink over there. Now lets wash.

**Sonic:** Gotcha. Okay, I got one washed very well.

Sonic&Amy: All 50 cabbages picked-1 of 50 cabbages cleaned

Tails&Knuckles: 21 of 50 cabbages picked-0 of 50 cabbages cleaned

**Ciudad Bolivar-Fruit Stand(Fruit Detour)**

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 1st Place**

**Courtney:** Easy, easy. GOT IT!

Duncan&Courtney: All 10 crates brought to the shop stand

**Shopkeeper:** Thank you very much, here is your clue.

**Duncan:** Thanks.

**Courtney:** Take the train to Panapana

Teams must now take a train to Panapana. One train leaves every 30 minutes. When they arrive, they must head to this swamp to seek their next clue.

**Duncan:** All right, a train leaves every 30 minutes. So lets move.

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 4th Place**

**Shadow:** What seems to be the problem Rogue

**Rogue:** They finished the detour. They're moving ahead.

**Shadow:** Take your time, get these crates across.

Shadow&Rogue: 6 of 10 crates brought to the shop stand

**Ciudad Bolivar-Farm(Vegetable Detour)**

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 2nd Place**

**Amy:** Just a few more cabbages Sonic.

**Sonic:** I never knew it would feel this easy.

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 3rd Place**

**Knuckles:** Hurry Tails, they may be done soon.

**Tails:** I'm doing everything I can.

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 2nd Place**

**Sonic:** Finished! Now to bring them to the farmer.

**Farmer:** Um hmm, um hmm. They're good. Here is your clue.

**Amy:** Thank you Mr. Farmer.

Sonic&Amy: All 50 cabbages picked-All 50 cabbages cleaned

**Sonic:** Travel by train to Panapana, look for a swamp to receive your next clue.

**Amy:** Come on Sonic!

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 3rd Place**

**Tails:** That's Sonic and Amy, they must be done.

**Knuckles:** They're leaving, so they are done!

**Tails:** First place is on the line!

Tails&Knuckles: 37 of 50 cabbages picked-0 of 50 cabbages cleaned

**Ciudad Bolivar-Temple**

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 5th Place**

**Beth:** I see it, I see the temple. Get out and grab the clue.

**Lindsay:** Thank you.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 6th Place**

**Cheese:** That must be the temple.

Lindsay&Beth reach the cluebox, then Cream&Cheese reach the cluebox.

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 5th Place**

**Beth:** Detour, Fruit or Vegetables.

**Lindsay:** I don't think I can lift heavy stuff.

**Beth:** We aren't completely psychical yet, so lets do vegetables.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 6th Place**

**Cream:** Were to small, lets do vegetables.

**Ciudad Bolivar-Freeway**

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 7th Place**

**Eggman**: Arrgh, traffic at this time!

**Bokkun:** Great, now we won't catch up to the girls.

**Owen&Izzy-Dating 8th Place**

**Owen:** Ugh, I hate traffic. I think we may fall behind a bit.

**Ciudad Bolivar-Heading to the Train**

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 1st Place**

**Duncan:** Were running on a good pace.

**Courtney:** And our luck is getting better, look.

**Duncan:** The train station!

**Ciudad Bolivar-Train**

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 1st Place**

**Courtney:** Here we are, now get out!

**Duncan:** Yes, two tickets to Panapana.

**Ticket holder:** Here you are. Enjoy your ride.

**Courtney:** Thank you very much.

Duncan&Courtney have boarded the train for Panapana

**Ciudad Bolivar-Fruit Stand(Fruit Detour)**

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 4th Place**

**Rogue:** Yes! That's the last one.

Shadow&Rogue: All 10 crates brought to the shop stand(Completing this task before Tails&Knuckles has moved them to 3rd Place)

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 3rd Place**

**Shopkeeper:** Thank you for the crates, here is your clue.

**Shadow:** Thank you.

**Rogue:** Take the train to Panapana. I don't know what the heck that place is but move out!

**Shadow:** We have completed the detour, we know Duncan and Courtney are ahead of us. But we don't know is if that Sonic and Amy along with Tails and Knuckles are ahead of us as well. We'll find out soon.

**Ciudad Bolivar-Temple**

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 7th Place**

**Bokkun:** Boss, were here at the temple.

**Eggman:** Excellent, now lets move.

**Owen&Izzy-Dating 8th Place**

**Owen:** Look Izzy, the ancient temple. Let's get our clue.

Dr. Eggman&Bokkun reach the cluebox, then Owen&Izzy reach the cluebox

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 7th Place**

**Eggman:** Fruit or Vegetables. Were doing fruit.

**Bokkun:** Yes boss.

**Owen&Izzy-Dating 8th Place**

**Izzy:** Fruit, it seems quicker, and I'm super strong. I know you have to be too.

**Owen:** Definitely.

**Ciudad Bolivar-Farm(Vegetable Detour)**

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 4th Place**

**Knuckles:** Done, now lets clean them up.

**Tails:** Right. Just rinse them off here in the sink.

**Knuckles:** Okay, I got one, and you got one.

Tails&Knuckles: All 50 cabbages picked, 2 of 50 cabbages cleaned

**Ciudad Bolivar-Heading to the Train**

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 2nd Place**

**Sonic:** Were heading for the train, were heading for the train.

**Amy:** And when were there, were gonna try to win one million rings.

**Shadow&Rogue 3rd Place**

**Shadow:** I know that those two hedgehogs are ahead of us.

**Ciudad Bolivar-Train**

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 2nd Place**

**Amy:** Out of the cab Sonic!

**Sonic:** Thanks for the ride.

**Driver:** Your welcome.

**Sonic:** Give us two tickets to Panapana.

**Ticket holder:** Two tickets, enjoy your ride.

**Amy:** Thanks, we appreciate it.

Sonic&Amy have boarded the train for Panapana

**Ciudad Bolivar-Farm(Vegetable Detour)**

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 4th Place**

**Knuckles:** Just a couple more and were done.

**Tails:** Knuckles, don't look out the window, but we have company.

**Knuckles:** What!

Tails&Knuckles: All 50 cabbages picked, 40 of 50 cabbages cleaned

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 5th Place**

**Beth:** This must be the farm we have to go.

**Lindsay:** I see the cabbages, lets pick them up.

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 4th Place**

**Tails:** That's the last one. Lets get our clue

**Farmer:** Well well, these are clean and edible cabbages. The clue is yours.

**Tails:** Thank you so very much.

Tails&Knuckles: All 50 cabbages picked-All 50 cabbages cleaned

**Knuckles:** Take the train to Panapana and search for a swamp for your next clue.

**Tails:** Come on, were behind three teams I bet.

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 5th Place**

**Lindsay:** I see Trails and Buckles running out of here.

**Beth:** They must have finished. We better kick it into high gear, and their names are Tails and Knuckles.

**Lindsay:** Don't tell me who is who.

**Beth:** And here comes Cream and Cheese.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 6th Place**

**Cream: **The farm. Don't just float there, start picking up some cabbages.

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 5th Place**

**Beth:** Hurry Lindsay, we don't have much time to just dawdle.

Lindsay&Beth: 9 of 50 cabbages picked-0 of 50 cabbages cleaned

**Ciudad Bolivar-Fruit Stand(Fruit Detour)**

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 7th Place**

**Eggman:** It says we have to carry 10 of these crates over to the shop stand. Well get 10 crates you.

**Bokkun:** Yes sir, and do you think you can help?

**Eggman:** Fine, fine. Hold on.

**Owen&Izzy-Dating 8th Place**

**Owen:** You lift, I'll carry!

**Izzy:** Gotcha, we'll be done in no time.

**Ciudad Bolivar-Heading to the Train**

**Shadow&Rouge-Friends 3rd Place**

**Rogue:** We have done an excellent job, nothing is getting in our way.

**Shadow:** I hope to see the next challenge soon.

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 4th Place**

**Tails:** When does the next train leave?

**Driver:** I'm guessing not that long.

**Knuckles:** Hurry, we don't have that much time!

**Driver:** I'll try.

**Ciudad Bolivar-Arrival 4:00 P.M.**

**rent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 9th Place**

Trent: Taxi!

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 10th Place**

**Harold:** We need a ride to this temple.

**Charles&Christopher-Grandpa&Grandson 11th Place**

**Charles:** Sir, take us to this ancient temple.

**Driver:** I will do that.

**Christopher:** Thank you so much.

**Geoff&Bridgette-Dating Last Place**

**Geoff:** Crap! I can't believe we did it again.

**Bridgette:** At least the make-out session was only two minutes after we were supposed to get off this plane.

**Geoff:** That's good, taxi!

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 9th Place**

**Trent:** Gwen, I'm sorry I had to put you through this, you know, avoiding elimination.

**Gwen:** You better be, because if you blow it, its over.

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 10th Place**

**Lashawna:** Whatever happens, we can't be in last place, or else its over.

**Harold:** That's right, so lets make sure Charles and Christopher along with Geoff and Bridgette stay behind us.

**Charles&Christopher-Grandpa&Grandson 11th Place**

**Christopher:** Hey you, driver.

**Driver:** Yes?

**Christopher:** Could you please pass that car.

**Driver:** Certainly.

Charles&Christopher pass Harold&Lashawna

**Charles&Christopher-Grandpa&Grandson 10th Place**

**Charles:** Thank you very much. Now we can feel a little more comfortable.

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 11th Place**

**Lashawna:** Harold baby, I don't mean to break this to you but.

**Harold:** I know, they passed us. At least Bridgette and Geoff are behind us.

**Ciudad Bolivar-Farm(Vegetable Detour)**

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 5th Place**

**Beth:** Work it Lindsay. We got plenty of more cabbages to pluck.

**Lindsay:** I hope were not plucking my eyelashes.

**Beth:** No, were pulling out these cabbages.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 6th Place**

**Cheese:** Keep going Cream.

**Cream:** I'm trying as hard as I can.

Lindsay&Beth: 23 of 50 cabbages picked-0 of 50 cabbages cleaned

Cream&Cheese: 17 of 50 cabbages picked-0 of 50 cabbages cleaned

**Ciudad Bolivar-Fruit Stand(Fruit Detour)**

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 7th Place**

**Eggman:** Keep moving Bokkun, we need to get that second crate across.

**Bokkun:** Boss, Owen and Izzy have one more crate than us.

**Owen&Izzy-Dating 8th Place**

**Owen:** Lalalalala. Carrying crates of fruit across.

**Izzy:** And winning a million big ones.

Eggman&Bokkun: 1 of 10 crates brought to the shop stand.

Owen&Izzy: 2 of 10 crates brought to the shop stand.

This means Owen&Izzy are technically in 7th Place ahead of Dr. Eggman&Bokkun.

**Ciudad Bolivar-Heading to the Train**

**Shadow&Rouge-Friends 3rd Place**

**Shadow:** The train station isn't that far I bet.

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 4th Place**

**Knuckles:** Hurry, we got to hurry.

**Ciudad Bolivar-Train Station**

**Shadow&Rouge-Friends 3rd Place**

**Shadow:** Hurry, the train is about to leave.

**Rogue:** We need two tickets for this train to Panapana.

**Ticket holder:** Certainly, but you better hurry, train's about to leave.

**Shadow:** Thank you.

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 4th Place**

**Tails:** Train station! Hurry Knuckles, we don't have much time.

**Knuckles:** I'm going as fast as possible.

**Shadow&Rouge-Friends 3rd Place**

**Rogue:** The race continues once we get off.

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 4th Place**

**Knuckles:** WAIT!

Shadow&Rogue have boarded the train, but Tails&Knuckles couldn't make it

**Knuckles:** Dang it! We were so close. Now what do we do?

**Driver:** I heard what you kids were talking about, I can drive you to Panapana.

**Knuckles:** Thank you so very much.

**Tails:** Um, Knuckles. I don't think we should.

**Knuckles:** Shut it Tails, he going to give us a ride to Panapana. We still have to pay right?

**Driver:** Yes.

**Knuckles:** Fine by me.

**Tails:** Knuckles, we shouldn't be doing this because.

**Knuckles:** Do you want a million rings?  
**Tails:** Yeah, I do. But.

**Knuckles:** Then lets get in.

**Ciudad Bolivar-Fruit Stand(Fruit Detour)**

**Owen&Izzy-Dating 7th Place**

**Izzy:** Good pace Owen, that extra weight you have is the perfect support.

**Owen:** Thanks Izzy.

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 8th Place**

**Eggman:** You are worthless Bokkun!

**Bokkun:** I'm doing most of the work boss, you try and do something.

**Eggman:** Fine! Whoa, this doesn't seem that bad.

**Bokkun:** If we work together, we can catch up to Owen and Izzy.

**Eggman:** Alright, lets see.

Owen&Izzy: 5 of 10 crates brought to the shop stand.

Eggman&Bokkun: 4 of 10 crates brought to the shop stand.

**Ciudad Bolivar-Farm(Vegetable Detour)**

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 5th Place**

**Lindsay:** Done! Let's clean them quick!

**Beth:** You got it girl.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 6th Place**

**Cheese:** Um Cream, Lindsay and Beth are done picking cabbages.

**Cream:** No worries, were almost done picking cabbages.

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 5th Place**

**Beth:** Okay, that's one, 49 more.

Lindsay&Beth: All 50 cabbages picked-1 of 50 cabbages cleaned

Cream&Cheese: 45 of 50 cabbages picked-0 of 50 cabbages cleaned

**Panapana-Arrival**

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 1st Place**

**Duncan:** Perfect, we made it. Now we got to look for the swamp for our next clue.

**Courtney:** Taxi! Take us to the swamp.

**Duncan:** We are in good shape, no one is behind us except Sonic&Amy maybe. But me and Courtney must be way ahead, so that's an advantage.

**Train Ride**

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 2nd Place**

**Sonic:** I have a feeling Duncan&Courtney are ahead of us.

**Amy:** Me too. Do you want to kiss.

**Sonic:** Absolutely not!

**Amy:** I know you like me.

**Panapana-Swamp**

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 1st Place**

**Courtney:** I see it, I see the swamp!

**Duncan:** Come on!

**Courtney:** Road block, who likes the filth?

**Chris:** This is a road block, only one person from each team can perform this task. They better think carefully because its not only for an advantage to finish quickly, but each player gets up to 6 road block challenges. So they must think carefully.

In this road block, that person must search the disgusting swamp waters for a clue envelope. So they're in for a nasty swim.

**Courtney:** No way, I'm not stepping into that filth. Duncan, this is your road block.

**Duncan:** Sweet! Cannonball!

**Courtney:** Ugh! He is disgusting.

**Ciudad Bolivar-Farm(Vegetable Detour)**

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 6th Place**

**Cream:** We managed to get our cabbages picked, now were halfway done cleaning them.

**Cheese:** Quickly, it looks like Lindsay and Beth are done.

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 5th Place**

**Lindsay:** Almost there, we got it! The last one.

**Beth:** Here you go sir, all 50 cabbages cleaned just for you.

**Farmer:** Thank you young ladies, this clue is yours.

**Lindsay:** Take the train to Papapapa for your next clue.

**Beth:** It's pronounced Panapana, and we have to go to a swamp.

**Lindsay:** Gross.

Lindsay&Beth: All 50 cabbages picked-All 50 cabbages cleaned

Cream&Cheese: All 50 cabbages picked-27 of 50 cabbages cleaned

**Ciudad Bolivar-Fruit Stand(Fruit Detour)**

**Owen&Izzy-Dating 7th Place**

**Izzy:** DONE! WERE DONE!

**Owen:** Sweet, its clue time.

**Shopkeeper:** Here you go, and congratulations.

**Izzy:** Sweet, take the train to place I can't pronounce and find this swamp.

**Owen:** Wohoo! More racing around the world.

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun 8th Place**

**Bokkun:** Boss, its over. We got all 10 crates to the shop stand.

**Eggman:** Great, now the clue is ours.

**Bokkun:** It says we have to go to Panapana and search in a swamp for our next clue.

**Eggman:** Well what are you waiting for, get moving!

Owen&Izzy and Dr. Eggman&Bokkun have finished the detour before Cream&Cheese moving them to 6th Place and 7th Place

**Ciudad Bolivar-Temple**

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 9th Place**

**Gwen:** The temple, we made it.

**Charles&Christopher-Grandpa&Grandson 10th Place**

**Christopher:** Come on grandpa. We got to get serious.

**Charles:** I know Chris.

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 11th Place**

**Lashawna:** Kick it into gear Harold, we got to get our clue.

Trent&Gwen, Charles&Christopher, and Harold&Lashawna reached the clue box.

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 9th Place**

**Trent:** Detour, Fruit or Vegetables.

**Gwen:** I say we do Fruit.

**Trent:** Why? The crates are heavy.  
**Gwen:** But it's quicker.

**Charles&Christopher-Grandpa&Grandson 10th Place**

**Charles:** I can't handle weight, so were doing Vegetables.

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 11th Place**

**Harold:** Give me the fruit baby!

**Lashawna:** That's right honey-pie, were doing the fruit detour.

**Geoff&Bridgette-Dating Last Place**

**Bridgette:** That must be the temple.

**Geoff:** Detour, Fruit or Vegetables.

**Bridgette:** Were doing fruit Geoff.

**Geoff:** Right back at ya babe!

**Ciudad Bolivar-Farm(Vegetable Detour)**

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 8th Place**

**Cream:** The last one, what do you think?

**Farmer:** I think you did a great job, here is your clue.

**Cheese:** Thank you so much.

**Cream:** Travel by train to Panapana and search the swamp for you next clue. Let's go!

**Ciudad Bolivar-Heading for the Train**

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 5th Place**

**Beth:** Were in good shape, we know Cream and Cheese are behind us.

**Lindsay:** You know, I think we need to know them more.

**Beth:** Totally!

**Owen&Izzy-Dating 6th Place**

**Owen:** Yeah baby, were in good shape.

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 7th Place**

**Bokkun:** Nothing is going to stop us. Except that!

**Owen&Izzy-Dating 6th Place**

**Izzy:** Great, the time for trees to block the road, why did it have to be now!

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 7th Place**

**Eggman:** How dare that tree fall and block the road. Bokkun, remove that tree now! I don't want my million rings to be taken from me because of that!

**Bokkun:** I can't lift it.

**Eggman:** Were screwed!

**Ciudad Bolivar-Fruit Stand(Fruit Detour)**

**Gwen&Trent-On/Off Dating 9th Place**

**Gwen:** Come on Trent, we got a lot of catching up to do. We know a lot of teams are ahead of us right this second!

**Trent:** I know, but we got to pace ourselves. Doing fruit guys?

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 11th Place**

**Harold:** Yes we are Trent.

**Lashawna:** Shut up, and lets get those skinny arms to work.

**Ciudad Bolivar-Farm(Vegetable Detour)**

**Charles&Christopher-Grandpa&Grandson 10th Place**

**Charles:** Chris, we got to pull these cabbages hard, and clean them hard. You got me.

**Christopher:** Yes grandpa.

**Charles:** Now start pulling!

**Panapana-Swamp**

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 1st Place**

**Duncan:** Yeah baby, yeah baby! I love this swamp water.

**Courtney:** I'm not touching it, now search for the clue idiot!

**Duncan:** Okay baby.

**Panapana-Arrival**

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 2nd Place**

**Amy:** We made it, now to get to the swamp. Taxi!

**Driver:** Yes.

**Amy:** Take us to this swamp.

**Driver:** Right away.

**Train Ride**

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 3rd Place**

**Shadow:** What was that?  
**Engineer:** Sorry for the technical difficulties, but we seem to have engine problems. We will restart in 15 minutes.

**Rogue:** Drats, there goes first place.

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 4th Place**

**Tails:** I'm telling you Knuckles, we can't do this because.

**Knuckles:** Too late, were doing it. Now keep your trap shut until we get to the swamp!

**Tails:** Yes Knuckles.

Due to the engine failure on the train, Tails&Knuckles have passed Shadow&Rogue

**Train Ride**

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 4th Place**

**Engineer:** All fixed. Were going to move right now.

**Rogue:** Thank you!

**Shadow:** But that doesn't mean we can let our guard down.

**Rogue:** Correct Shadow.

**Ciudad Bolivar-Farm(Vegetable Detour)**

**Charles&Christopher-Grandpa&Grandson 10th Place**

**Christopher:** Grandpa, you know we could face elimination on the first episode.

**Charles:** Were aware of that, now keep pulling, were almost halfway done.

Charles&Christopher: 23 of 50 cabbages picked-0 of 50 cabbages cleaned

**Ciudad Bolivar-Fruit Stand(Fruit Detour)**

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 9th Place**

**Trent:** Gwen, I'm sorry for what I put you through.

**Gwen:** Shut up Trent, we need to get these crates to the shop stand.

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 11th Place**

**Harold:** Man, who knew these crates of fruit were going to be so heavy.

**Lashawna:** They're supposed to be heavy skinny boy.

**Harold:** My bad.

**Geoff&Bridgette-Dating Last Place**

**Bridgette:** Cool, Gwen, Trent, Harold, and Lashawna are still here.

**Geoff:** But no time to waste babe, we got to get this road block done.

**Bridgette:** I know, they're way ahead of us.

Gwen&Trent: 5 of 10 crates brought to the shop stand

Harold&Lashawna: 3 of 10 crates brought to the shop stand

**Panapana-Swamp**

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 1st Place**

**Duncan:** Wait, hold on. What's that?

**Courtney:** Is it something serious Duncan?  
**Duncan:** Yes, I found the clue!

**Courtney:** YES! Come over here and read it.

**Duncan:** Travel two miles by foot through this swamp to find the first checkpoint, the Rock Moss Manor.

**Chris:** Teams will now travel two miles by foot to find this place, Rock Moss Manor. This is the first pit stop in Total Drama Race X. The first team to arrive will receive a fabulous prize. But a twist for this leg, the second to last team to arrive will suffer a penalty in the next leg of the race, and the last team to arrive...will be eliminated.

**Courtney:** Warning, the second to last team to arrive will suffer a penalty in the next leg of the race, and the last team to check in will be eliminated. Lets go!

**Duncan:** YES! FIRST PLACE, HERE WE COME!

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 2nd Place**

**Sonic:** There's the cluebox.

**Amy:** Road block, who likes the filth?

**Sonic:** That will be my job, now stand back.

**Ciudad Bolivar-Train Station**

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 5th Place**

**Lindsay:** That must be it, the train station.

**Beth:** Looks like it.

**Lindsay:** So, where do we get our tickets?

**Beth:** I'll handle this. Two tickets please.

**Ticket holder:** Here you go.

**Lindsay:** Thank you so very much. Now to wait for the train.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 6th Place**(After the tree falling in front of Owen&Izzy, and Dr. Eggman&Bokkun, Cream&Cheese move to 6th Place)

**Cream:** Wait for us. Huh. It's Lindsay and Beth.

**Lindsay:** Were just waiting for the train to come.

**Cream:** That's nice to hear, so are we.

**Beth:** Lindsay thought that the four of us should know each other.

**Cheese:** I agree, lets chat. But the train is coming in.

Lindsay&Beth and Cream&Cheese boarded the train.

**Panapana-Arrival**

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 3rd Place**

**Knuckles:** Is this Panapana?  
**Driver:** Yes it is.

**Tails:** Now take us to the swamp.

**Driver:** With pleasure.

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 4th Place**

**Shadow:** Taxi! We need a ride to this swamp.

**Driver:** Right away.

**Panapana-Rock Moss Manor(CHECKPOINT 1)**

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating** **1st Place**

**Duncan:** It's Chris along with some dude.

**Courtney:** Hurry Duncan!

Duncan&Courtney step on the mat (Check in time 6:44 P.M.)

**Venezuelan Citizen:** Welcome to Panapana, Venezuela

**Duncan&Courtney:** Thank you.

**Chris:** Duncan and Courtney...YOUR TEAM NUMBER UNO!

**Duncan&Courtney:** YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Chris:** Congratulations, for winning this leg of the race, you receive this. Chef.

**Chef:** You have won an all expense paid trip to Cancun were your stay for five nights at this five star resort. It consists of an all you can eat buffet, swimming, snorkeling, and lots of other activities. You will totally enjoy this experience.

**Chris:** So Duncan, you think you and Courtney are getting along?

**Duncan:** What are you talking about, of course we are.

**Courtney:** I don't like this freak!

**Chris:** I know your denying the fact Courtney.

**Panapana-Swamp**

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 2nd Place**

**Sonic:** Found it! I'm coming back over.

**Amy:** What does it say Sonic?

**Sonic:** Travel by foot two miles through this swamp to the next pit stop, the Rock Moss Manor. Warning, the second to last team to arrive will suffer a penalty in the next leg of the race, and the last team to check in will be eliminated. Amy, we got to get going.

**Amy:** Coming Sonic.

**Ciudad Bolivar-Train Station**

**Owen&Izzy-Dating 7th Place**

**Owen:** The train station, lets move it!

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 8th Place**

**Eggman:** Stupid tree, that cost us time, and possibly pushed us back.

**Bokkun:** Well lets get our tickets.

**Eggman:** Okay.

**Owen&Izzy-Dating 7th Place**

**Izzy:** Tickets please.

**Ticket holder:** Certainly. Tickets to Panapana.

**Izzy:** Thank you mister ticket man.

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 8th Place**

**Bokkun:** Two tickets to Panapana please.

**Ticket holder:** Here you go.

**Eggman:** Thank you. Come on Bokkun, we got a race to win.

Owen&Izzy and Dr. Eggman&Bokkun board the train

**Ciudad Bolivar-Farm(Vegetable Detour)**

**Charles&Christopher-Grandpa&Grandson 10th Place**

**Christopher:** Were done, now we just need to wash them well.

**Charles:** Yes, now lets get cracking with washing these cabbages

Charles&Christopher: All 50 cabbages picked-0 of 50 cabbages cleaned

**Ciudad Bolivar-Fruit Stand(Fruit Detour)**

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 9th Place**

**Trent:** Yes, were done, now give us our clue.

**Shopkeeper:** Thank you so very much for the crates, the clue is yours to keep.

**Gwen:** Travel by train to Panapana and search the swamp for your next clue.

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 11th Place**

**Lashawna:** Here's the 10 crates. Now give us the clue.

**Harold:** Take the train to Panapana and search the swamp for your next clue.

**Geoff&Bridgette-Dating Last Place**

**Bridgette:** They're leaving, we got to kick it up a notch Geoff.

**Geoff:** I know babe. We have to, for the million dollars.

Gwen&Trent: All 10 crates brought to the shop stand

Harold&Lashawna: All 10 crates brought to the shop stand

Geoff&Bridgette: 5 of 10 crates brought to the shop stand

Harold&Lashawna bump up to 10th place for completing the detour before Charles&Christopher.

**Train Ride**

**Lindsay:** I say we should totally become BFFs. Me, Beth, and you two.

**Cream:** I thought we were talking about a racing alliance.

**Beth:** No, she wanted us to all hang out after the race is over.

**Cheese:** I see what she means.

**Lindsay:** Plus, we can all hate Heather together.

**Cream:** Yeah, and Dr. Eggman as well.

**Beth:** Then its settled, were all BFFs.

**Cheese:** Yay, I'm a best friend forever.

**Panapana-Rock Moss Manor(CHECKPOINT 1)**

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 2nd Place**

**Sonic:** Jackpot!

Sonic&Amy step on the mat. (Check in time 6:59 P.M.)

**Chris:** Sonic and Amy..YOUR TEAM NUMBER TWO!

**Amy:** We did it Sonic.  
**Sonic:** Yeah! Next time, we go for first place.

**Chris:** So, how are you and your girlfriend coping?

**Sonic:** She's not my girlfriend Chris.

**Panapana-Swamp**

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 3rd Place**

**Knuckles:** There's the cluebox, lets see whats in store for us.

**Tails:** Road block, who likes the filth? You do.

**Knuckles:** This is my kind of road block.

**Tails:** Remember, your looking for a clue in the swamp waters.

**Knuckles:** I know that.

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 4th Place**

**Shadow:** There's our cluebox.

**Rogue:** Who likes filth? I think this is something you should do Shadow.  
**Shadow:** I will accept my mission.

**Ciudad Bolivar-Farm(Vegetable Detour)**

**Charles&Christopher-Grandpa&Grandson 11th Place**

**Charles:** Were all done, now lets get our clue.

**Farmer:** Here you go.

**Christopher:** Travel by train to Panapana. Let's go grandpa.

**Charles:** I'm coming.

**Ciudad Bolivar-Fruit Stand(Fruit Detour)**

**Geoff&Bridgette-Dating Last Place**

**Geoff:** Here you go, the last crate.

**Shopkeeper:** Thank you very much. This is your clue.

**Bridgette:** Travel by train to Panapana. Come on Geoff, were far behind.

**Geoff:** If we hadn't made out on the two flights, we wouldn't be in this scenario. Now we may face elimination on the first episode.

**Ciudad Bolivar-Heading to the Train**

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 9th Place**

**Gwen:** Right now, our number one goal of this race, stay out of last place.

**Trent:** True, you can't make a mistake if your this far behind.

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 10th Place**

**Lashawna:** What are you doing?  
**Driver:** This car needs gas.

**Harold:** Not now! Why now!

**Charles&Christopher-Grandpa&Grandson 11th Place**

**Charles:** We have to kick it up a notch, every minute could be our last on this race.

**Panapana-Swamp**

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 3rd Place**

**Knuckles:** This water is disgusting.

**Tails:** Well, keep looking. It's got to be down there somewhere.

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 4th Place**

**Rogue:** Where is the clue Shadow?

**Shadow:** I don't know. I haven't found it yet.

**Rogue:** Just remember, after this leg, take a bath.

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 3rd Place**

**Knuckles:** I found the clue Tails!

**Tails:** Great, bring it over here so we can read it.

**Knuckles:** Travel by foot two miles to the Rock Moss Manor. Warning, the second to last team to arrive will suffer a penalty in the next leg of the race, and the last team to check in will be eliminated.

**Tails:** Second to last team to check in suffers a penalty in the next leg.

**Knuckles:** Doesn't bother us, keep moving.

**Panapana-Arrival**

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 5th Place**

**Beth:** Taxi, we need a ride to the swamp.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 6th Place**

**Cheese:** Take us to this swamp. Hurry, were in a race.

**Driver:** Absolutely.

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 5th Place**

**Lindsay:** Were going to make sure the two of us along with Cream and Cheese can stay in this race until the final three. That's when we will hate each other.

**Beth:** Lindsay, you got their names right.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 6th Place**

**Cream:** The two of us made a pact not only to become BFFs, but get to the final three.

**Ciudad Bolivar-Train Station**

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 9th Place**

**Gwen:** Cool, we made it before everyone else. That's behind us.

**Trent:** Two tickets to Panapana please.

**Ticket holder:** Here you go, enjoy your ride.

**Gwen:** Thank you very much.

Gwen&Trent have boarded the train for Panapana

**Panapana-Rock Moss Manor(CHECKPOINT 1)**

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 3rd Place**

**Knuckles:** There's the pit stop.

Tails&Knuckles step on the mat

**Chris:** Tails and Knuckles..your the third team to arrive.

**Knuckles:** YES!

**Chris:** Don't celebrate just yet. You didn't follow your clue correctly. It said for you two to travel by train to Panapana. Then take the taxi to the swamp. You two took the taxi the way to that destination. You will now suffer a 30 minute penalty.

**Knuckles:** Crud!

**Tails:** Knuckles, I was trying to tell you. We shouldn't take the taxi there. Now were going to suffer 30 minutes of shame.

**Knuckles:** Tails, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you.

**Tails:** Its alright.

Tails&Knuckles(penalized): 30 minutes to check in

**Panapana-Swamp**

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 4th Place**

**Shadow:** Hmm, what's this? The clue!

**Rogue:** Read it!

**Shadow:** Travel by foot two miles to the Rock Moss Manor to reach the first pit stop of the race. Warning, the second to last team to arrive will suffer a penalty in the next leg of the race, and the last team to check in will be eliminated. Yes, the pit stop is close.

**Rogue:** We must hurry. The girls have just arrived.

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 5th Place**

**Beth:** The cluebox Lindsay, there's the cluebox.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 6th Place**

**Cream:** There's the cluebox, get the clue, quick.

Lindsay&Beth along with Cream&Cheese have reached the cluebox

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 5th Place**

**Lindsay:** Road block, who likes the filth? Not me, my shoes could get ruined. You do it Beth.

**Beth:** What are friends for. Of course I'll do it!

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 6th Place**

**Cheese:** I'll do this road block Cream. You just sit and wait.

**Cream:** Okay, thanks Cheese.

**Panapana-Rock Moss Manor(CHECKPOINT 1)**

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 4th Place**

**Shadow:** I see Chris! Move in!

Shadow&Rogue step on the mat (Check in time 7:23 P.M.)

**Venezuelan Citizen:** Welcome to Panapana, Venezuela.

**Shadow:** Thank you very much.

**Chris:** Shadow and Rogue..YOUR TEAM NUMBER THREE!

**Rogue:** Excellent! We made it.

**Shadow:** Third place? I thought we were in fourth.

**Chris:** Yeah, Tails and Knuckles didn't follow the rules and they have 23 minutes to check in.

**Shadow:** Oh, I understand.

Tails&Knuckles(penalized): Fall to 4th Place, 23 minutes to check in

**Ciudad Bolivar-Train Station**

**Charles&Christopher-Grandpa&Grandson 10th Place**

**Charles:** The train station, come on Chris.

**Christopher:** Right behind you grandpa. Here comes Harold and Lashawna.

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 11th Place**

**Harold:** Stupid trip to the gas station, now we have to travel with Charles and Christopher.

**Lashawna:** If Geoff and Bridgette show up, we are in huge trouble.

**Harold:** Too late.

**Geoff&Bridgette-Dating Last Place**

**Geoff:** That must be Charles, Christopher, Harold, and Lashawna.

**Bridgette:** They must be waiting for the train, were still in this Geoff.

**Charles&Christopher-Grandpa&Grandson 10th Place**

**Charles:** Two tickets please.

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 11th Place**

**Harold:** Two tickets for Panapana.

**Geoff&Bridgette-Dating Last Place**

**Geoff:** Thanks dude.

Charles&Christopher, Harold&Lashawna, Geoff&Bridgette have boarded the train to Panapana.

**Panapana-Swamp**

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 5th Place**

**Beth:** This stuff is so gross.

**Lindsay:** I know Beth, but you have to keep going.

**Beth:** For the million dollars.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 6th Place**

**Cream:** Any signs of a clue yet?  
**Cheese:** Nope.

**Cream:** Well, keep looking.

**Panapana-Arrival**

**Owen&Izzy-Dating 7th Place**

**Owen:** Taxi, to the swamp and step on it.

**Izzy:** Here's some extra cash, don't let any other cars pass you.

**Driver:** I won't.

**Owen:** Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you.

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 8th Place**

**Eggman:** Take us to the disgusting swamp, pronto!  
**Driver:** Yes sir.

**Bokkun:** Think you could be a little nicer?  
**Eggman:** Absolutely not!

**Panapana-Rock Moss Manor(CHECKPOINT 1)**

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 4th Place**

**Chris:** How are you two feeling with all the torture.

**Knuckles:** Not great.

**Tails:** I can't believe you did that Knuckles.

**Knuckles:** I said I'm sorry. Okay.

Tails&Knuckles(penalized): 17 minutes to check in

**Panapana-Swamp**

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 5th Place**

**Beth:** Found it!

**Lindsay:** Come over here and read it to me.

**Beth:** Right. It says we have to travel by foot two miles to the first pit stop, the Rock Moss Manor. Second to last team to check in will suffer a penalty in the next leg, the last team to check in will be eliminated. We got to go now!

**Lindsay:** Right behind you Bertha.

**Beth:** Beth!

**Lindsay:** Whatever!

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 6th Place**

**Cheese:** I found the clue Cream.

**Cream:** Travel by foot to the Rock Moss Manor. Warning, the second to last team to arrive will suffer a penalty in the next leg of the race, and the last team to check in will be eliminated.

**Cheese:** Let's get going, and quick.

**Panapana-Rock Moss Manor(CHECKPOINT 1)**

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 5th Place**

**Beth:** Here we come Chris!

Lindsay&Beth step on the mat (Check in time 7:34 P.M.)

**Chris:** Lindsay and Beth..YOUR TEAM NUMBER FOUR!

**Lindsay&Beth:** Eeeeeeeee!

**Chris:** Excited, are you?

**Beth:** Totally, we even made new friends. And here they come.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 6th Place**

**Cream:** Step on the mat..now!

Cream&Cheese step on the mat (Check in time 7:35 P.M.)

**Chris:** Cream and Cheese..YOUR TEAM NUMBER FIVE!

**Cream:** Yes! Were number five, were number five!

Tails&Knuckles(penalized): Fall to 6th Place, 11 minutes to check in

**Panapana-Swamp**

**Owen&Izzy-Dating 7th Place**

**Izzy:** Heh, heh, heh. Swamp time!

Owen&Izzy reach the cluebox

**Owen:** But first, clue time. Who likes the filth?

**Izzy:** Oh oh, me me!

**Owen:** All yours my fair lady.

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 8th Place**

**Bokkun:** I spot the cluebox up ahead.

**Eggman:** Well what are you waiting for, get it!

Dr. Eggman&Bokkun reach the cluebox

**Eggman:** Into the swamp you go!

**Bokkun:** We could be in last place if I didn't tell you to help me at the detour.

**Eggman:** That was the past, this is the present! Get in there!

**Bokkun:** Yes boss!

**Panapana-Rock Moss Manor(CHECKPOINT 1)**

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 6th Place**

**Chris:** Times up! I can check you two in now.

Tails&Knuckles step on the mat (Check in time 7:46 P.M.)

**Chris:** Tails and Knuckles..YOUR TEAM NUMBER SIX!

**Knuckles:** Okay, that's devastating damage.

**Tails:** At least were still alive. That's the most important thing.

**Knuckles:** I over reacted when we missed the train to Panapana. I just needed to do something that's all.

**Panapana-Arrival**

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 9th Place**

**Trent:** Take us to this swamp.

**Driver:** With pleasure.

**Gwen:** This is going to be a tough one for the two of us to overcome.

**Panapana-Swamp**

**Owen&Izzy-Dating 7th Place**

**Owen:** Found anything yet Izzy.

**Izzy:** Look Owen, I made friends with all the swamp animals. And they gave me this clue.

**Owen:** Sweet! Come over here so we can read it.

**Izzy:** Okey dokey!

**Owen:** Travel by foot two miles to the Rock Moss Manor. The second to last team to check in will suffer a penalty in the next leg. Last team to check in will be eliminated. We got to find Chris, and fast!

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 8th Place**

**Bokkun:** Boss, they found the clue, and they said something about a pit stop.

**Eggman:** You bumbling fool, keep searching the waters for that clue!

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 9th Place**

**Trent:** I see the cluebox. Lets get ourselves a clue.

Trent&Gwen reach the cluebox.

**Gwen:** Road block, who likes the filth? That would be me.

**Trent:** Go in there and find that clue Gwen.

**Panapana-Rock Moss Manor(CHECKPOINT 1)**

**Owen&Izzy-Dating 7th Place**

**Owen:** Chris, its us!

Owen&Izzy step on the mat (Check in time 7:59 P.M.)

**Venezuelan Citizen:** Welcome to Panapana, Venezuela

**Izzy:** Thank you master.

**Chris:** Owen and Izzy..YOUR TEAM NUMBER SEVEN

**Owen:** Wohoo! Were in seventh place!

**Chris:** Yes you are Owen.

**Owen:** Thanks Chris, do you know where you keep the buffet?

**Chris:** Right in back over there.

**Owen:** Thank you, thank you, thank you!

**Izzy:** Wow, that guys loves food more than anything else.

**Panapana-Swamp**

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 9th Place**

**Gwen:** Trent! I found the clue!

**Trent:** Excellent work Gwen, let me see it.

Trent&Gwen have found the clue before Dr. Eggman&Bokkun moving them to 8th Place

**Trent:** Travel by foot to the first pit stop, the Rock Moss Manor. Let's go.

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 9th Place**

**Eggman:** You worthless idiot! Trent and Gwen passed us thanks to you.

**Bokkun:** You got to carry some of the blame boss, your working me like a horse. But I found the clue, so we can go to the pit stop.

**Eggman:** Where do we go?

**Bokkun:** Rock Moss Manor, last team to check in will be eliminated. It also said that second to last team to check in suffers a penalty.

**Eggman:** Well don't dawdle, get to the mansion!

**Panapana-Rock Moss Manor(CHECKPOINT 1)**

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 8th Place**

**Gwen:** Hurry Trent, we can make it.

Trent&Gwen step on the mat (Check in time 8:11 P.M.)

**Chris:** Trent and Gwen..YOUR TEAM NUMBER EIGHT!

**Gwen:** Thank goodness. I was under a lot of pressure with Trent.

**Chris:** What do you mean?  
**Trent:** It was back when you made us compete against each other in season two. It hasn't been the same since.

**Chris:** Yeah, I enjoyed you two breaking up.

**Gwen:** You are a horrible man.

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 9th Place**

**Eggman:** Move it Bokkun!

Trent&Gwen step on the mat (Check in time 8:13 P.M.)

**Chris:** Doctor Eggman and Bokkun..YOUR TEAM NUMBER NINE!

**Eggman:** Absolutely disgusting! We would've been in first if Bokkun wasn't acting so worthless.

**Bokkun:** Boss, I was trying my best. You got to ease up, if you do, we may get first in the next leg of the race.

**Eggman:** Shut up, I'm going to bed!

**Panapana-Arrival**

**Charles&Christopher-Grandpa&Grandson 10th Place**

**Charles:** Taxi, take us to the swamp, and fast!

**Christopher:** We don't have much time, this is a fight for survival right now.

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 11th Place**

**Harold:** Take us to the swamp please, and step on it.

**Driver:** Will do.

**Lashawna:** Whatever happens to us, we can't let ourselves screw up, or were done!

**Geoff&Bridgette-Dating Last Place**

**Bridgette:** Not once, not twice, but three times we made out and didn't pay attention!  
**Geoff:** I'm sorry babe! Taxi!

**Bridgette:** You didn't do anything Geoff. Okay you did, but its my fault too.

**Geoff:** At least it was only one minute.

**Panapana-Swamp**

**Charles&Christopher-Grandpa&Grandson 10th Place**

**Christopher:** The cluebox.

Charles&Christopher reach the cluebox

**Charles:** Road block, who likes the filth? I think this is something for you.

**Christopher:** I'll do it!

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 11th Place**

**Lashawna:** Get the clue honeypie.

Harold&Lashawna reach the cluebox

**Harold:** Who like the filth? I'll do it!

**Geoff&Bridgette-Dating Last Place**

**Geoff:** Hurry Bridge! Were running out of time!

Geoff&Bridgette reach the cluebox

**Geoff:** Okay, road block, who likes the filth? I guess this one's mine.

**Bridgette:** Be careful Geoff.

The three groups spent a while looking for a clue, that was until one team has found theirs.

**Charles&Christopher-Grandpa&Grandson 10th Place**

**Christopher:** Grandpa! I found it!

**Charles:** Let's us read it.

**Christopher:** Travel by foot two miles to the first pit stop, the Rock Moss Manor. Warning, the second to last team to arrive will suffer a penalty in the next leg of the race, and the last team to check in will be eliminated. Grandpa, we have no time to waste!

**Charles:** I know, we got to get to that pit stop pronto!

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 11th Place**

**Lashawna:** Guys, that may have been a clue for the pit stop.

**Geoff&Bridgette-Dating Last Place**

**Bridgette:** Not good, not good at all!

**Geoff:** I heard something about second to last team to arrive takes a plenty in the next leg.

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 11th Place**

**Harold:** Yah! We got to move fast!

**Panapana-Rock Moss Manor(CHECKPOINT 1)**

**Charles&Christopher-Grandpa&Grandson 10th Place**

**Christopher:** Grandpa hurry, that's Chris on the mat.

Charles&Christopher step on the mat (Check in time 8:43 P.M.)

**Venezuelan Citizen:** Welcome to Panapana, Venezuela.

**Charles:** Thank you kind man.

**Chris:** Charles and Christopher.....YOUR TEAM NUMBER TEN!

**Charles:** Oh my, we made it Chris. Thank you.

**Chris:** Don't appreciate it.

**Christopher:** That was a close call for us, but next leg, we will step up.

**Panapana-Swamp**

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 11th Place**

**Harold:** Lashawna, I found the clue!

**Lashawna:** Hurry! Read it!

**Harold:** Travel by foot two miles to the first pit stop, the Rock Moss Manor. Warning, the second to last team to arrive will suffer a penalty in the next leg of the race, and the last team to check in will be eliminated. MOVE OUT!

**Geoff&Bridgette-Dating Last Place**

**Geoff:** Got the clue babe!

**Bridgette:** Let me read it, travel by foot two miles to the Rock Moss Manor. Warning, the second to last team to arrive will suffer a penalty in the next leg of the race, and the last team to check in will be eliminated. Geoff, we got to get going!

**Panapana-Rock Moss Manor(CHECKPOINT 1)**

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 11th Place**

**Harold:** I'm getting tired Lashawna.

**Lashawna:** Don't give up Harold.

**Geoff&Bridgette-Dating Last Place**

**Geoff:** Keep a good pace Bridgette.

**Bridgette:** I'm doing that Geoff.

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 11th Place**

**Harold:** What if Geoff and Bridgette passed us?

**Lashawna:** Don't worry about that, just worry about ourselves!

**Geoff&Bridgette-Dating Last Place**

**Geoff:** I think we might catch them.

**Bridgette:** Lets hope so.

So the two teams were neck and neck, and then one team saw Chris on the mat. The team has reached the checkpoint.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Harold&Lashawna step on the mat (Check in time 8:57 P.M.)

**Chris:** Harold and Lashawna............your team number...ELEVEN!

**Lashawna:** Oh..my gosh. We made it Harold. We made it.

**Harold:** Yes! Were alive!

**Chris:** The good news is that your still in Total Drama Race X, the bad news is that you will suffer a plenty in the second leg. You must do the Speed Bump task, its a task only you must do, and it will interrupt your race. So make sure you are making good time when you do this task, alright.

**Harold:** Chris, I'll take anything anything you want from us. Even this plenty.

**Lashawna:** That's right Chris, the most important thing is that were still in this race.

**Geoff&Bridgette-Dating Last Place**

**Geoff:** There's Chris, and it doesn't seem good.

Geoff&Bridgette step on the mat

**Venezuelan Citizen:** Welcome to Panapana, Venezuela.

**Bridgette:** Thank you very much.

**Chris:** Geoff and Bridgette...your the last team to arrive. I'm sorry to break the news. You two have been eliminated from Total Drama Race X.

**Geoff:** This is because we decided to make out. We didn't pay attention and it cost us the race. It's both of our faults.

**Bridgette:** I'm glad your taking some responsibility.

**Geoff:** I love Bridgette, and I want to be with her forever.

**Bridgette:** I feel the same way for Geoff.

Geoff&Bridgette start making out again forgetting the whole thing.

**RESULTS AFTER LEG 1**

**1st Place-Duncan&Courtney 6:44 P.M. will depart at 6:44 A.M.**

**2nd Place-Sonic&Amy 6:59 P.M. will depart at 6:59 A.M.**

**3rd Place-Shadow&Rogue 7:23 P.M. will depart at 7:23 A.M.**

**4th Place-Lindsay&Beth 7:34 P.M. will depart at 7:34 A.M.**

**5th Place-Cream&Cheese 7:35 P.M. will depart at 7:35 A.M.**

**6th Place-Tails&Knuckles 7:46 P.M. will depart at 7:46 A.M.**

**7th Place-Owen&Izzy 7:59 P.M. will depart at 7:59 A.M.**

**8th Place-Trent&Gwen 8:11 P.M. will depart at 8:11 A.M.**

**9th Place-Dr. Eggman&Bokkun 8:13 P.M. will depart at 8:13 A.M.**

**10th Place-Charles&Christopher 8:43 P.M. will depart at 8:43 A.M.**

**11th Place-Harold&Lashawna 8:57 P.M. will depart at 8:57 A.M.(Penalty)**

**12th Place-Geoff&Bridgette ELIMINATED**

**Chris:** So, how will Harold and Lashawna handle the speed bump? Can Duncan and Courtney continue to dominate this race? Why is Dr. Eggman so cruel to Bokkun? Find out on the next episode of Total Drama Race X!


	3. LEG 2: BRAZIL

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Sonic X**

Last time on Total Drama Race X, 12 teams started a race around the world for one million dollars. Many teams endured such hardships as catching certain flights, carry crates of fruit, picking cabbages from a cabbage field, and searching the swamp for a piece of paper.

Evil Companions Dr. Eggman and Bokkun seemed to be a great duo, but Eggman ordered Bokkun around too much.

Lindsay and Beth became BFFs with Cream and Cheese, and also had an alliance to get to the final three.

Trent and Gwen had to deal with their struggling relationship, and all the bad luck really hurt their chances of winning and surviving.

In the end, Duncan and Courtney were first to reach the pit stop. Sonic and Amy feel they would become fierce rivals with the two.

Tails and Knuckles made a false move taking a cab to Panapana, not taking the train. They were forced to wait 30 minutes as they fell from third to sixth.

Harold and Lashawna fought for their lives, and just barley made it past elimination, but were struck with a penalty for the next leg, they had to endure a speed bump.

Geoff and Bridgette however were making out on their plane rides and the train ride which sent them far behind. The two wouldn't recover and they were the first to go.

Now only eleven teams are left, which team will be eliminated next on Total Drama Race X.

**RESULTS AFTER LEG 1**

**1****st**** Place-Duncan&Courtney 6:44 P.M. will depart at 6:44 A.M.**

**2****nd**** Place-Sonic&Amy 6:59 P.M. will depart at 6:59 A.M.**

**3****rd**** Place-Shadow&Rogue 7:23 P.M. will depart at 7:23 A.M.**

**4****th**** Place-Lindsay&Beth 7:34 P.M. will depart at 7:34 A.M.**

**5****th**** Place-Cream&Cheese 7:35 P.M. will depart at 7:35 A.M.**

**6****th**** Place-Tails&Knuckles 7:46 P.M. will depart at 7:46 A.M.**

**7****th**** Place-Owen&Izzy 7:59 P.M. will depart at 7:59 A.M.**

**8****th**** Place-Trent&Gwen 8:11 P.M. will depart at 8:11 A.M.**

**9****th**** Place-Dr. Eggman&Bokkun 8:13 P.M. will depart at 8:13 A.M.**

**10****th**** Place-Charles&Christopher 8:43 P.M. will depart at 8:43 A.M.**

**11****th**** Place-Harold&Lashawna 8:57 P.M. will depart at 8:57 A.M.(Penalty)**

**12****th**** Place-Geoff&Bridgette ELIMINATED**

**Chris:** Welcome to Panapana, Venezuela. This place can be considered a swampland through the country of Venezuela. Deep in the swamp is a place called the Rock Moss Manor, this was the first pit stop, in a race around the world.

Teams got a twelve hour span to eat, sleep, and get a chance to hang with the other teams. Will Trent and Gwen be able to build their relationship back up to the top as they go further in the race? Can Tails and Knuckles make a statement after their penalty? Will Harold and Lashawna prevail the speed bump after being the second to last team to arrive. Stayed tuned and find out.

Duncan&Courtney were the first to arrive at 6:44 P.M. The two will depart at 6:44 A.M.

**Panapana-Rock Moss Manor(CHECKPOINT 1)**

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 1****st**** Place(Departing at 6:44 A.M.)**

**Duncan:** Travel by foot 5 miles to the swamp caves.

Teams must travel by foot to the swamp caves, when they arrive, they must search the cave full of creepy bats for their next clue.

**Courtney:** All right, lets go.

**Duncan:** We managed to get this race off to the perfect start, getting first place and getting a head start on this leg. We can't get cocky though, there are some obstacles we may run into.

**Courtney:** So now we need to find the swamp caves.

**Panapana-Swamp Caves**

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 1****st**** Place**

**Duncan:** I found them, right over there.

**Courtney:** Great.

**Duncan:** Whoa, look at the whole bunch of bats in this cave.

**Courtney:** Don't make a sound, or they'll fly all over the place.

**Panapana-Rock Moss Manor(CHECKPOINT 1)**

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 2****nd**** Place(Departing at 6:59 A.M.)**

**Sonic:** Travel by foot 5 miles to the swamp caves to retrieve your next clue. Come on!

**Amy:** Me and Sonic got second place behind Duncan and Courtney. Me and Sonic want first place right now!

**Sonic:** We should be there in a jiffy.

**Panapana-Swamp Caves**

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 1****st**** Place**

**Courtney:** I'm starting to freak out.

Duncan&Courtney reach the cluebox

**Duncan:** No worries, I got the clue right here.

**Courtney:** Take a plane to Teresina, Brazil

Teams must head for the airport, travel by plane to Teresina, Brazil. When they land in Brazil, teams must take one of the marked cars and drive to this local shop. That is where they will find their next clue.

**Duncan:** Next stop, Brazil.

**Courtney:** Taxi, can you take us to the airport.

**Driver:** Certainly.

**Duncan:** Now we have to find a good flight to take us to Teresina. We got the advantage, but they will all catch up to us because we have to wait for our flight to leave.

**Courtney:** Other teams could be traveling with us. So we must be at our best at all times.

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 2****nd**** Place**

**Amy:** There's the swamp caves.

**Sonic:** Let's go, and be super careful.

**Amy:** Sonic, I hope we don't do anything to wake these bats.

**Sonic:** That's the cluebox.

Sonic&Amy reach the cluebox

**Sonic:** Travel by plane to Teresina, Brazil. Come on Amy.

**Amy:** I'm glad to be out of there. Taxi!

**Sonic:** Were on our way to the airport, but we got to have our game face on.

**Panapana-Rock Moss Manor(CHECKPOINT 1)**

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 3****rd**** Place(Departing at 7:23 A.M.)**

**Rogue:** Travel by foot 5 miles to the swamp caves.

**Shadow:** The swamp caves are that way!

**Rogue:** It was a good start to this race, but I know we can do better.

**Shadow:** Does this help me figure out who I am? It's going to take more than one leg.

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 4****th**** Place(Departing at 7:34 A.M.)**

**Lindsay:** Run 5 miles to the swamp caves. What's that?

**Beth:** It's a cave where our next clue is found.

**Lindsay:** Me, Beth, along with Cream and Cheese became BFFs. Were going to see if we can carry ourselves to the final three.

**Beth:** I know they're great friends, I'm sure they know that too.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 5****th**** Place(Departing at 7:35 A.M.)**

**Cheese:** Go 5 miles to the swamp. Come on Cream.

**Cream:** I know Lindsay and Beth can be trusted, they're totally cool. If we can play like this, I know we can make it to the final three.

**Cheese:** Come on Cream, let us catch up with Lindsay and Beth.

**Cream:** Coming.

**Panapana-Freeway**

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 1****st**** Place**

**Duncan:** Were making good time, now we just need a good flight to Teresina.

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 2****nd**** Place**

**Amy:** In this race, anything can happen.

**Panapana-Swamp Caves**

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 3****rd**** Place**

**Shadow:** The swamp caves, lets go.

**Rogue:** BOO!

**Shadow:** Those bats are nothing to us. Now keep moving

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 4****th**** Place**

**Beth:** Alright Lindsay, be very careful.

**Lindsay:** No worries, there aren't any bats in here.

**Beth:** That's good to hear.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 5****th**** Place**

**Cream: **The bats have cleared the cave I heard.

**Cheese:** Things will be a whole lot easier.

**Panapana-Rock Moss Manor(CHECKPOINT 1)**

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 6****th**** Place(Departing at 7:46 A.M.)**

**Tails:** Travel 5 miles by foot to the swamp caves.

**Knuckles:** I really took a huge hit for me and Tails not taking a cab. We would've finished in third, instead Shadow and Rogue, Lindsay and Beth, and Cream and Cheese passed us. We got to pay more attention, as in I got to listen to Tails more often.

**Panapana-Airport**

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 1****st**** Place**

**Duncan:** There's the airport. Hurry, lets get our flight.

Duncan&Courtney reached the counter.

**Courtney:** Hi, what's the earliest flight you have to Teresina, Brazil

**Clerk:** The earliest flight to Teresina is at 9:45 A.M. And will arrive at 1:15 P.M.

**Duncan:** See if there is anything earlier.

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 2****nd**** Place**

**Sonic:** We made it! Let's get our tickets.

Sonic&Amy reached the counter

**Amy:** Hi, what's your earliest flight?

**Clerk:** The earliest flight to Teresina is at 9:45 A.M. And will arrive at 1:15 P.M.

**Sonic:** Nothing else?

**Clerk:** I'll check.

**Panapana-Swamp Caves**

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 3****rd**** Place**

**Rogue:** The cluebox!

Shadow&Rogue reach the cluebox

**Shadow:** Take a plane to Teresina, Brazil.

**Rogue:** We have to head for the airport.

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 4****th**** Place**

**Beth:** I see the cluebox, hurry Lindsay!

Lindsay&Beth reach the cluebox

**Lindsay:** Take an airplane to Terryseya.

**Beth:** Teresina Lindsay.

**Lindsay:** I know how to pronounce Terrysena.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 5****th**** Place**

**Cream:** Cluebox!

Cream&Cheese reach the cluebox

**Cheese:** It says we have to take a plane to Teresina, Brazil.

**Cream:** Let's go!

**Cheese:** We want to go to the final three with Lindsay and Beth. We have to stay in the front if we want that to happen.

**Panapana-Rock Moss Manor(CHECKPOINT 1)**

**Owen&Izzy-Dating 7****th**** Place(Departing at 7:59 A.M.)**

**Owen:** Come on baby, I'm waiting for my clue!

**Izzy:** Cool, we get to go into a swamp cave.

**Owen:** It's good were in seventh place, but that won't do in this race. We need to step up if we want to finish first.

**Panapana-Swamp Caves**

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 6****th**** Place**

**Knuckles:** Were here.

**Tails:** I think the bats are coming back, be careful.

**Knuckles:** We will. Just take it easy.

**Panapana-Airport**

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 1****st**** Place**

**Courtney:** Any luck finding early flights?

**Duncan:** Nope, will just take the 9:45 flight.

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 2****nd**** Place**

**Amy:** Two for the 9:45 flight please.

**Clerk:** Here you go.

**Sonic:** Thank you.

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 3****rd**** Place**

**Shadow:** We have arrived at the airport.

**Rogue:** Lets get our tickets.

Shadow&Rogue reach the counter

**Shadow:** What is your earliest flight to Teresina?

**Clerk:** 9:45 A.M.

**Shadow:** Nothing earlier?

**Clerk:** Nope.

**Shadow:** We will take that flight.

**Panapana-Swamp Caves**

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 6****th**** Place**

**Knuckles:** I found the cluebox!

Tails&Knuckles reach the cluebox

**Tails:** Take a plane over to Teresina, Brazil.

**Knuckles:** Lets move! Taxi!

**Panapana-Airport**

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 4****th**** Place**

**Beth:** That must be the airport.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 5****th**** Place**

**Cheese:** We made it! Now lets run for it!

Lindsay&Beth along with Cream&Cheese reach the counter at the same time.

**Lindsay:** We need four tickets to Terrysina

**Cream:** Teresina, Brazil.

**Clerk:** The earliest flight is at 9:45 A.M. And you will arrive at 1:15 P.M.

**Beth:** Give us four tickets for that flight.

**Clerk:** Here you go.

**Panapana-Swamp**

**Owen&Izzy-Dating 7****th**** Place**

**Owen**: That must be the cave, and I see bats are entering the cave.

**Izzy:** Let me clear way, BOO!

**Owen:** Whoa, you scared the bats away.

**Izzy:** Yeah, now lets get that clue.

Owen&Izzy reach the cluebox

**Owen:**Take a plane to Teresina, Brazil

**Izzy:** Neat, were going to Brazil!

**Panapana-Rock Moss Manor(CHECKPOINT 1)**

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 8****th**** Place(Departing at 8:11 A.M.)**

**Trent:** Travel by foot 5 miles to the swamp cave.

**Gwen:** Lets go, we already had to suffer a whole bunch of bad luck.

**Trent:** We got to get moving!

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 9****th**** Place(Departing at 8:13 A.M.)**

**Dr. Eggman:** Travel 5 miles by foot to the swamp cave to get your next clue.

**Bokkun:** Bats don't scare me.

**Dr. Eggman:** Listen Bokkun, we were weak in that last leg, we got to step up.

**Bokkun:** Don't you mean you have to step up.

**Dr. Eggman:** Do some work for me.

**Bokkun:** I don't have infinite road blocks!

**Panapana-Swamp Caves**

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 8****th**** Place**

**Trent:** That must be the cave.

**Gwen:** Yeah, lets go, quickly.

**Trent:** Are you sure there are bats in there?  
**Gwen:** There are bats in there Trent, do be such a baby.

**Panapana-Freeway**

**Owen&Izzy-Dating 7****th**** Place**

**Owen:** Were taking this cabby over to the airplane station and fly to Teresina.

**Izzy:** I always wanted to go to Brazil.

**Panapana-Airport**

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 6****th**** Place**

**Tails:** That must be the airport.

**Knuckles:** We must make our move now!

Tails&Knuckles reach the counter

**Tails:** We need tickets to the earliest flight to Teresina.

**Clerk:** The earliest flight is at 9:45 A.M., you will arrive at 1:15 P.M.

**Knuckles:** SOLD!

**Panapana-Swamp Caves**

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 8****th**** Place**

**Gwen:** See anything?

**Trent:** No, but I see Eggman and Bokkun heading our way.

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 9****th**** Place**

**Dr. Eggman:** Were here, now lets explore the cave.

Bokkun: Yes boss.

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 8****th**** Place**

**Gwen:** Found it!

Trent&Gwen reach the cluebox

**Trent:** Travel by plane over to Teresina, Brazil. Here that Gwen, were going to Brazil.

**Gwen:** I sure did, now lets move!

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 9****th**** Place**

**Bokkun:** Master Eggman, Trent and Gwen have found their clue.

**Dr. Eggman:** Curses! Keep moving, we should find that cluebox.

**Bokkun:** Boss, its right here.

&Bokkun reach the cluebox

**Eggman:** Excellent! What does the clue say?

**Bokkun:** Take a plane over to Teresina, Brazil.

**Eggman:** Next stop to our quest for one million rings, Brazil!

**Bokkun:** Cab!

**Panapana-Airport**

**Owen&Izzy-Dating 7****th**** Place**

**Izzy:** The airport! Do I have to go through security?

**Owen:** Yes Izzy.

**Izzy:** Oh, then I got my fake ID ready.

Owen&Izzy reach the counter

**Owen:** Huff, huff. Earliest flight to Teresina please.

**Clerk:** We had a flight for 9:45 A.M., but all the seats are booked.

**Izzy:** Then next best thing!

**Clerk:** We have a flight for Teresina that leaves at 11:05 A.M., arrival time will be at 2:35 P.M.

**Owen:** We will take it. By the way, do I have to pay for three tickets. One for my girl and two for me?

**Clerk:** Yes

**Owen:** Darn.

**Panapana-Freeway**

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 8****th**** Place**

**Trent:** We need to get to the airport quickly as possible. We may have taken a turn for the worse. We can't afford to make a single mistake.

**Gwen:** I don't know if racing with you was such a good idea.

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 9****th**** Place**

**Eggman:** We just keep on moving. We will get our glory!

**Panapana-Rock Moss Manor(CHECKPOINT 1)**

**Charles&Christopher-Grandpa/Grandson 10****th**** Place(Departing at 8:43 A.M.)**

**Christopher:** Read the clue grandpa.

**Charles:** Travel 5 miles by foot to the swamp caves to retrive your next clue.

**Christopher:** It wasn't pretty for us. It was between you and me, Harold and Lashawna, and Geoff and Bridgette.

**Charles:** True, now Geoff and Bridgette are gone, and Harold and Lashawna suffered a major penalty.

**Panapana-Swamp Caves**

**Charles&Christopher-Grandpa/Grandson 10****th**** Place**

**Charles:** Here we are. Don't wake the bats.

**Christopher:** I won't grandpa. I'll be quiet as a mouse.

**Panapana-Rock Moss Manor(CHECKPOINT 1)**

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating Last Place(Departing at 8:57 A.M.)**

**Harold:** Travel 5 miles by foot to the swamp caves to retrive your next clue.

**Lashawna:** Come on baby, we have to suffer a huge penalty. We have to do a speed bump while everyone else does their stuff.

**Panapana-Airport**

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 8****th**** Place**

**Gwen:** Were at the airport.

**Trent:** Let's get ourselves some good tickets for Teresina.

Trent&Gwen reach the counter

**Gwen:** What's the best thing you got for Teresina?  
**Clerk:** We have an 11:05 A.M. flight.

**Trent:** Anything earlier?

**Clerk:** We had a 9:45 A.M. flight, but were sold out.

**Gwen:** Can you try anything to get that?

**Clerk:** I'll try?

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 9****th**** Place**

**Bokkun:** Boss, its the airport.

**Eggman:** Hurry, we must get the best flight!

Dr. Eggman&Bokkun reach the counter

**Bokkun:** What's going on?

**Trent:** There's a flight that goes to Teresina at 9:45 A.M., but its sold out.

**Eggman:** What, give us that flight.

**Gwen:** No way, we were here first.

**Clerk:** We have no openings, but I'll keep trying. Until then, I will put you all on reserve for the 11:05 A.M. flight.

**Panapana-Swamp Caves**

**Charles&Christopher-Grandpa/Grandson 10****th**** Place**

**Charles:** That must be the cluebox over there Christopher.

Charles&Christopher reach the cluebox

**Christopher:** Travel by plane to Teresina, Brazil. We have to hurry.

**Charles:** We better, Harold and Lashawna have arrived.

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating Last Place**

**Lashawna:** Am I seeing things, or is that Charles and Chris leaving the cave.

**Harold:** Don't care. Lets keep moving.

**Lashawna:** I'm feeling frightened baby.

**Harold:** Don't worry, I see the cluebox right over there.

Harold&Lashawna reach the cluebox

**Harold:** We have to take a plane to Teresina.

**Lashawna:** Close one, I thought that might have been the speed bump.

**Harold:** Taxi, to the airport! And step on it!

**Panapana-Airport**

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating/Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions**

**Clerk:** I'm sorry, this flight is closed.

**Gwen:** Then give us the tickets for the 11:05 A.M. flight.

**Clerk:** Here you go.

**Bokkun:** Same here.

**Charles&Christopher-Grandpa/Grandson 10****th**** Place**

**Christopher:** We have to hurry.

Charles&Christopher reach the counter

**Charles:** Best flight to Teresina please.

**Clerk:** That would be our 11:05 A.M. flight.

**Charles:** We will take it!

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating Last Place**

**Lashawna:** Finally, the airport!

Harold&Lashawna reach the counter

**Harold:** Two tickets to Teresina, Brazil, and give us the earliest time.

**Clerk:** That would be 11:05 A.M., and it arrives at 2:35 P.M.

**Lashawna:** Give us that flight please.

While the teams were waiting for their flights, Harold&Lashawna were feeling very scared about their fate on the race. Sonic&Amy went up to them.

**Sonic:** Something wrong you guys?

**Harold:** We just barely escape elimination, but we have to take a penalty.

**Amy:** What penalty?  
**Lashawna:** Me and Harold here have to do a speed bump because we were second to last to arrive at the pit stop.

**Sonic:** That's too bad.

**Lashawna:** I'm afraid that this speed bump will cost us the race.

**Amy:** I see what you mean. Can you hold on for just a moment.

Over in the distance were the other teams.

**Tails:** What is Sonic and Amy doing with Harold and Lashawna?

**Duncan:** I don't know, but it may not be pretty.

Sonic&Amy were talking

**Amy:** Okay Sonic, I know this can put us in a bad situation.

**Sonic:** I know what you're thinking, you want to see if the two of us want to trade tickets with those two.

**Amy:** Yeah, I mean I want to win this race and all, but I would like us to be friendly to people as well.

**Sonic:** Amy, I'm not your boyfriend, but I will sacrifice a good chance for first place, and our hopes of staying in this race for their saftey.

**Amy:** That is a very noble move Sonic. Lets tell the clerk at the counter.

Sonic&Amy talked it over with Harold&Lashawna. They were showing tears of joy that they were giving them a good chance to stay alive in the race by trading their tickets to the couple.

**Clerk:** Okay, the seating has been rearranged. Harold and Lashawna will take the 9:45 A.M. flight. Sonic and Amy will take the 11:05 A.M. flight.

**Harold:** Thank you so much, you really didn't have to do this.

**Sonic:** Hey, a guy's gotta help.

**Lashawna:** We are in a good situation now thanks to Sonic and Amy.

Meanwhile, the two groups went to the other teams.

**Shadow:** What were you two talking about?

**Harold:** Me and Lashawna have switched flights with Sonic and Amy.

**Lindsay:** That means Harry and Lafanda get to fly with us. yay!

**Knuckles:** Their names are Harold and Lashawna. Idiot.

**Cream:** I guess were all set, its time for us to go to Brazil.

**9:45 A.M. flight to Teresina**

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating**

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends**

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs**

**Cream&Cheese-Companions**

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends**

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating**

**11:05 A.M. flight to Teresina**

**Owen&Izzy-Dating**

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating**

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions**

**Charles&Christopher-Grandpa/Grandson**

**Sonic&Amy-Dating**

All eleven teams are now on their way to Teresina, Brazil. When they arrive, they must take a marked car and drive over to this local shop for their next clue.

**Teresina-Arrival 1:15 P.M.**

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 1****st**** Place**

**Tails:** There's the marked cars.

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 2****nd**** Place**

**Courtney:** We drive these over to the local food store.

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 3****rd**** Place**

**Lindsay:** When you arrive at the store.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 4****th**** Place**

**Cheese:** You will find your next clue.

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 5****th**** Place**

**Shadow:** We better get our motors running.

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 6****th**** Place**

**Lashawna:** With the disadvantage we got in the last leg, were going to need this boost that Sonic and Amy gave us.

**Harold:** Now we got teams to pass.

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 5****th**** Place**

**Rogue:** Is that Harold and Lashawna?

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 6****th**** Place**

**Harold:** Full speed Lashawna!

**Lashawna:** Gotcha baby.

Harold&Lashawna pass Shadow&Rogue

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 5****th**** Place**

**Lashawna:** YES!

**Harold:** One down, four to go.

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 6****th**** Place**

**Shadow:** Darn! those two just passed us.

**Rogue:** Don't worry, we just need to stay away from last place.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 4****th**** Place**

**Cream:** Harold and Lashawna are right behind us.

**Cheese:** They desprately need to be in first, we see that.

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 5****th**** Place**

**Lashawna:** Here we go baby!

Harold&Lashawna pass Cream&Cheese

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 4****th**** Place**

**Harold:** Excellent work Lashawna.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 5****th**** Place**

**Cheese:** Cream, did you just let Harold and Lashawna pass us?

**Cream:** I'm sorry, I don't feel like dying anytime today.

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 3****rd**** Place**

**Lindsay:** Its Harry and Lafanda!

**Beth:** Didn't you listen to Knuckles, they're names are Harold and Lashawna.

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 4****th**** Place**

**Harold:** Would you do the honors.

Harold&Lashawna pass Lindsay&Beth

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 3****rd**** Place**

**Lashawna:** All taken care of honeypie.

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 4****th**** Place**

**Beth:** I think they may have passed us.

**Lindsay:** Shoot, were far behind.

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 2****nd**** Place**

**Courtney:** Speed it up Duncan, Harold and Lashawna are right behind us!

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 3****rd**** Place**

**Lashawna:** Move out of the way, because here comes Lashawna baby!

Harold&Lashawna pass Duncan&Courtney

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 2****nd**** Place**

**Harold:** Yes, all we have now is Tails and Knuckles!

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 3****rd**** Place**

**Courtney:** You drive like my grandma, next time I drive!

**Duncan:** All right with me Princess.

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 1****st**** Place**

**Tails:** Knuckles, we better hurry, I see Harold and Lashawna.

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 2****nd**** Place**

**Lashawna:** Are you ready to pass the fifth and final team sweetie.

**Harold:** Yes, lets do it!

Harold&Lashawna pass Tails&Knuckles

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 1****st**** Place**

**Harold:** Yeah, were in front.

**Lashawna:** And we need to stay in first place, this can give us an advantage at the speed bump when we get to it.

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 2****nd**** Place**

**Knuckles:** Crap, were behind.

**Tails:** Its no big deal, as long as were near the front of the pack, were good.

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 1****st**** Place**

**Lashawna:** We got ourselves a train crossing.

**Harold:** And a train is coming, are you sure you want to chance it?

**Lashawna:** The gates are lowering, I'll try to beat it.

**Harold:** Ugh, yes! we made it! Now we have a bigger lead.

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 2****nd**** Place**

**Tails:** Darn it! A train is coming.

**Knuckles:** And Harold and Lashawna passed us all.

**Tails:** Looks like they got an edge over us. Even with the speed bump.

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 3****rd**** Place**

**Courtney:** Stupid train crossings, I hate them!

**Duncan:** Just wait for the train to pass by princess.

**Courtney:** Don't call me that!

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 4****th**** Place**

**Beth:** Just wait it out.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 5****th**** Place**

**Cheese:** We will be racing again in no time.

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 6****th**** Place**

**Rogue:** There must be a train, we can wait.

**Teresina-Shop**

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 1****st**** Place**

**Harold:** I hope that's a long train, now we got a huge advantage.

**Lashawna:** I see the shop Harold. Get ready to jump out.

Harold&Lashawna reach the cluebox.

**Lashawna:** Road block, who good with organizing?

**Chris:** This is a road block, only one person from each team can perform this task. They better think carefully because its not only for an advantage to finish quickly, but each player gets up to 6 road block challenges. So they must think carefully.

In this road block, that person will be given a list of things they need to organize. They must put those things were they need to go. When all of the supplies are put in their proper space, the shopkeeper will hand them their next clue.

**Harold:** I'm an expert with organizing, so let me do it.

**Lashawna:** Sure thing baby.

**Shopkeeper:** Okay sir, you have five baskets. Starting from the left, you need one basket with 10 apples, the second one with 18 bananas, the third one must have 6 pears, the fourth one must contain 15 peaches, and the last one must have 12 oranges. Search the pile of fruit for what you need. I will give you the clue if they are put in the proper baskets.

**Harold:** Yes sir!

**Teresina-Highway**

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 2****nd**** Place**

**Knuckles:** Dang, this train is long.

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 3****rd**** Place**

**Duncan:** Just keep waiting.

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 4****th**** Place**

**Lindsay:** Oh look, a train.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 5****th**** Place**

**Cream:** How much longer?

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 6****th**** Place**

**Shadow:** Patience Shadow, you will get your chance.

**Teresina-Shop**

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 1****st**** Place**

**Harold:** Okay, I'm doing super. I got 7 apples in that basket, 12 bananas in this one, 4 pears in the third one, 9 peaches in the fourth, and 8 oranges in the fifth. I think I'm almost done Lashawna.

**Lashawna:** Keep going babe.

Harold

7/10 Apples 12/18 Bananas 4/6 Pears 9/15 Peaches 8/12 Oranges

**Teresina-Highway**

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 2****nd**** Place**

**Knuckles:** Finally! We can get going now!

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 3****rd**** Place**

**Duncan:** Those two must have a huge lead on us.

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 4****th**** Place**

**Lindsay:** Yay, were moving.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 5****th**** Place**

**Cream:** At least nothing brutal happened to us.

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 6****th**** Place**

**Shadow:** You have a chance to recover Shadow, get your head into the game.

**Teresina-Shop**

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 1****st**** Place**

**Harold:** I'm all done!

Harold

10/10 Apples 18/18 Bananas 6/6 Pears 15/15 Peaches 12/12 Oranges

**Clerk:** Thank you very much, here is your clue.

**Lashawna:** Thank you sir.

**Harold:** Drive 20 miles to Parnaiba, Brazil to reach Pousada Rio Igaracu.

Teams will now need to travel all the way to Parnaiba to make it all the way to this place, Pousada Rio Igaracu. That is where they will find their next clue.

**Lashawna:** Yes, we got a huge start. No one arrived here yet.

**Teresina-Highway**

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 1****st**** Place**

**Harold:** Suffering a speed bump somewhere soon, we got a good lead on all the other teams. We just need to keep this pace until we arrive at the speed bump.

**Teresina-Shop**

Tails&Knuckles, Duncan&Courtney, Lindsay&Beth, Cream&Cheese, and Shadow&Rogue reach the cluebox in that order.

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 2****nd**** Place**

**Tails:** Road block, who is good with organizing? I am!

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 3****rd**** Place**

**Courtney:** Road block, who is good with organizing. It's my turn!

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 4****th**** Place**

**Beth:** I'm doing this one Lindsay.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 5****th**** Place**

**Cream:** You did the last one, its my turn Cheese.

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 6****th**** Place**

**Rogue:** Let me handle this one.

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 2****nd**** Place**

**Tails:** Okay, I need one basket with 10 apples, the second one with 18 bananas, the third one must have 6 pears, the fourth one must contain 15 peaches, and the last one must have 12 oranges. Starting from the left.

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 3****rd**** Place**

**Courtney:** Now, I can totally handle this.

**Duncan:** Don't jinx it princess.

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 4****th**** Place**

**Lindsay:** Put that there, no wait, was it there.

**Beth:** Let me handle this.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 5****th**** Place**

**Cream:** I'm making soem progress.

**Cheese:** Way to go.

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 6****th**** Place**

**Rogue:** A few oranges, just put them here.

**Shadow:** Good job Rogue.

Tails

2/10 Apples 3/18 Bananas 1/6 Pears 2/15 Peaches 0/12 Oranges

Courtney

1/10 Apples 2/18 Bananas 0/6 Pears 1/15 Peaches 1/12 Oranges

Beth

0/10 Apples 4/18 Bananas 2/6 Pears 4/15 Peaches 3/12 Oranges

Cream

3/10 Apples 1/18 Bananas 1/6 Pears 2/15 Peaches 2/12 Oranges

Rogue

0/10 Apples 2/18 Bananas 0/6 Pears 3/15 Peaches 4/12 Oranges

**Teresina-Highway**

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 1****st**** Place**

**Lashawna:** Were almost to Parnaiba, I can feel it.

**Harold:** I can smell it, were nearing our destination.

**Teresina-Shop**

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 2****nd**** Place**

**Knuckles:** Way to go Tails!

**Tails:** Yeah, I'm making great progress.

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 3****rd**** Place**

**Courtney:** Ugh, I can't find most of my things.

**Duncan:** Try it one at a time.

**Courtney:** Shut up, you're not helping.

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 4****th**** Place**

**Beth:** Just a few more apples, a couple of bananas, another pear, a few peaches, and one more orange and I should be done.

**Lindsay:** Yay, were moving ahead.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 5****th**** Place**

**Cheese:** Not only are we almost done, but Lindsay and Beth are right with us.

**Cream:** Excellent, tough luck for Courtney, because she must be struggling.

**Cheese:** That's okay, Rogue is having a hard time too.

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 6****th**** Place**

**Rogue:** I can't seem to locate any pears.

**Shadow:** Were getting everything except pears. Where are the pears?

Tails

6/10 Apples 11/18 Bananas 4/6 Pears 9/15 Peaches 6/12 Oranges

Courtney

3/10 Apples 4/18 Bananas 1/6 Pears 4/15 Peaches 5/12 Oranges

Beth

8/10 Apples 14/18 Bananas 5/6 Pears 13/15 Peaches 11/12 Oranges

Cream

10/10 Apples 15/18 Bananas 6/6 Pears 13/15 Peaches 9/12 Oranges

Rogue

7/10 Apples 13/18 Bananas 0/6 Pears 12/15 Peaches 8/12 Oranges

**Parnaiba-Pousada Rio Igaracu**

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 1****st**** Place**

**Lashawna:** I see it, that must be Pousada Rio Igaracu.

**Harold:** There it is Lashawna, our speed bump.

Harold&Lashawna reach the cluebox that has the speed bump.

**Chris:** Since they were the second to last team to finish the first leg of this race, they must do a speed bump task. This is a task that only they can perfrom, and everyone else can continue to have fun. In this task, Harold and Lashawna must travel 3 miles to this brazilian spa. When there, they must deliver a bar of soap to a man named Hidalo. There are many men in this spa relaxing, when they find the dude, they may continue the race.

**Lashawna:** We got to travel three miles to a spa. I wish I could get my nails done right now.

**Harold:** I would like a massage, but the race comes first.

**Teresina-Shop**

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 4****th**** Place**

**Beth: **YES! Were done!

**Clerk:** Everything is in order, here is your clue.

**Lindsay:** Yes! What does the clue say.

**Beth:** Travel all the way to Pousada Rio Igaracu in Parnaiba.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 5****th**** Place**

**Cream:** Beth is done with her road block, and I think were done too.

**Clerk:** Excellent, here is your clue.

**Cheese:** It says we have to travel all the way to Parnaiba to get our next clue.

**Cream:** We got to go now.

**Cheese:** It is so good that our new BFFs got done right with us.

Beth(Completing this task before Tails&Knuckles, Duncan&Courtney, and Shadow&Rogue has moved them to 2nd Place)

10/10 Apples 18/18 Bananas 6/6 Pears 15/15 Peaches 12/12 Oranges

Cream(Completing this task before Tails&Knuckles, Duncan&Courtney, and Shadow&Rogue has moved them to 3rd Place)

10/10 Apples 18/18 Bananas 6/6 Pears 15/15 Peaches 12/12 Oranges

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 5****th**** Place**

**Courtney:** Argh, I can't find most of these things, and Lindsay, Beth, Cream, and Cheese have all passed us.

**Duncan:** Keep looking princess.

**Courtney:** Stop calling me that!

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 4****th**** Place**

**Knuckles:** Don't worry Tails, your doing great.

**Tails:** Thanks Knuckles.

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 6****th**** Place**

**Rogue:** I've just found a pear, and those two teams have finished before us.

**Shadow:** How is that possible?

Tails

9/10 Apples 15/18 Bananas 6/6 Pears 13/15 Peaches 10/12 Oranges

Courtney

5/10 Apples 7/18 Bananas 3/6 Pears 7/15 Peaches 9/12 Oranges

Rogue

10/10 Apples 17/18 Bananas 1/6 Pears 13/15 Peaches 10/12 Oranges

**Parnaiba-Spa**

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 1****st**** Place**

**Lashawna:** That must be the spa.

**Harold:** Lets get this taken care of as quick as possible.

Harold&Lashawna enter the spa

**Lashawna:** Excuse me ma'am. What do you need us for today?

**Spa Owner:** I have here a bar of soap, you must give it to a guy named Hidalo.

**Harold:** Okay. we need to look for a guy named named Hidalo.

**Lashawna:** Are you Hidalo?

**Man:** No.

**Harold:** Are you Hidalo?

**Man:** No I'm not.

**Teresina-Arrival 2:35 P.M.**

**Owen&Izzy-Dating 7****th**** Place**

**Owen:** There are the cars. Lets take that one.

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 8****th**** Place**

**Trent:** We need to drive all the way to the local shop to get our next clue.

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 9****th**** Place**

**Dr. Eggman:** To the shop, and step on it.

**Charles&Christopher-Grandpa/Grandson 10****th**** Place**

**Charles:** We are far behind, we got to be at our best.

**Sonic&Amy-Dating Last Place**

**Sonic:** We may have given up our good plane tickets to Harold and Lashawna, but that won't slow us down. We will just step on it.

**Amy:** Sorry Charles and Chris, we have to pass you.

Sonic&Amy pass Charles&Christopher

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 10****th**** Place**

**Sonic:** Not so sorry to Eggman and Bokkun.

Sonic&Amy pass Dr. Eggman&Bokkun

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 9****th**** Place**

**Amy:** We are to Trent and Gwen though.

Sonic&Amy pass Trent&Gwen

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 8****th**** Place**

**Sonic:** Forgive me Owen, and Izzy too.

Sonic&Amy pass Owen&Izzy

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 7****th**** Place**

**Amy:** Wow, we just passed everyone. We made up ground quickly.

**Sonic:** No Amy, there still are more teams ahead of us that we won't catch.

**Owen&Izzy-Dating 8****th**** Place**

**Izzy:** Did those two hedgehogs just passed us?

**Owen:** I think so.

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 9****th**** Place**

**Gwen:** Great, we just had a car pass us.

**Trent:** Not to worry, we'll just go through Owen and Izzy.

Trent&Gwen pass Owen&Izzy

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 8****th**** Place**

**Gwen:** Nice driving Trent.

**Trent:** Thank you.

**Owen&Izzy-Dating 9****th**** Place**

**Izzy:** Great, now Trent and Gwen passed us.

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 10****th**** Place**

**Bokkun:** Boss, the hedgehog and his girl passed us.

**Eggman:** Well don't just sit there, drive and pass him!

**Bokkun:** If you say so.

**Charles&Christopher-Grandpa/Grandson Last Place**

**Charles:** Were in a bad situation.

**Christopher:** Grandpa, we can't give up.

**Charles:** Your right.

**Teresina-Shop**

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 4****th**** Place**

**Tails:** I'm done!

**Clerk:** Let me see. This is your clue.

**Knuckles:** Thank you so much sir.

**Tails:** Travel with your car to Parnaiba and find Pousada Rio Igaracu.

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 5****th**** Place**

**Courtney:** No way, I can't find most of of the things I need and now three teams have passed us! GAHHH!

**Duncan:** Patience princess.

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 6****th**** Place**

**Rogue:** Finally! A couple of pears. Were all done!

**Clerk:** Nicley done, here is your clue.

**Shadow:** Thank you very much.

**Rogue:** Drive all the way to Parnaiba and find Pousada Rio Igaracu.

Rogue(Completing this task before Duncan&Courtney moved them to 5th Place)

10/10 Apples 18/18 Bananas 6/6 Pears 15/15 Peaches 12/12 Oranges

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 6****th**** Place**

**Courtney:** Patience, how about the fact that Shadow and Rogue have finished this stupid task before we did.

**Duncan:** Take your time.

Courtney

8/10 Apples 11/18 Bananas 4/6 Pears 9/15 Peaches 10/12 Oranges

Tails

10/10 Apples 18/18 Bananas 6/6 Pears 15/15 Peaches 12/12 Oranges

**Parnaiba-Spa**

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 1****st**** Place**

**Lashawna:** Lets see if this guy is Hidalo.

**Harold:** Excuse me sir, are you Hidalo?

**Hidalo:** Why yes I am.

**Harold:** Great, here is your bar of soap.

**Hidalo:** Thank you very much.

**Lashawna:** Yes! Now back to Pousada Rio Igaracu for our clue.

**Teresina-Highway**

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 2****nd**** Place**

**Lindsay:** Me and Beth are going to Parnobia and looking for Posada Ryo Igloo.

**Beth:** No Lindsay, were going to Parnaiba searching for Pousada Rio Igaracu.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 3****rd**** Place**

**Cream:** Don't want to be mean or anything, but I think Lindsay might call the place were looking for Posada Ryo Igloo.

**Cheese:** Is that just a guess?

**Cream:** Yeah.

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 4****th**** Place**

**Kunckles:** I'm just wondering Tails? Do you think Sonic is alright?

**Tails:** I know he and Amy are going to bounce back. That was a nice thing he did for Harold and Lashawna after getting that disadvantage.

**Knuckles:** Your right, and those two might be rewarded by staying alive.

**Parnaiba-Pousada Rio Igaracu**

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 1****st**** Place**

**Harold:** Back to the drawing board.

Harold&Lashawna reach the cluebox

**Lashawna:** It's a detour. Limbo or Conga.

**Chris:** This is a detour, there are two tasks teams can choose from each with pros and cons. Teams may choose either Limbo or Conga.

**Limbo:** Teams must drive two miles to this rural area. That is where they will do the Limbo. They must limbo under the stick three times going lower each time. When they have completed the limbo, they may recieve their next clue. Limbo involves lots of flexabilty, but if teams have that flexabilty, they may finish this task quickly.

**Conga:** Teams must drive one mile to this street fair. They must take part in a conga line for 2 minutes. If they perform the conga line perfectly, they may recieve their next clue. Nothing pyshical about this task, but finding the perfect rythem can be hard, and can take a while.

**Harold:** Lets Limbo!

**Lashawna:** Were doing the Limbo.

**Teresina-Shop**

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 6****th**** Place**

**Courtney:** I think I'm done, please tell me I'm done.

**Clerk:** You are, here is your clue.

**Duncan:** Yes, drive to Parnaiba and search for the Pousada Rio Igaracu.

**Courtney:** We have a lot of ground to make up from that disaterous road block. We need to catch up with the others.

Courtney

10/10 Apples 18/18 Bananas 6/6 Pears 15/15 Peaches 12/12 Oranges

**Teresina-Highway**

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 2****nd**** Place**

**Beth:** I think were going to enter Parnaiba soon.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 3****rd**** Place**

**Cheese:** Cream, we look like were going to make it.

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 4****th**** Place**

**Knuckles:** Harold, Lashawna, Lindsay, Beth, Cream, Cheese are right ahead of us. We must keep pace with them.

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 5****th**** Place**

**Shadow:** I'm ready for my next challenge. If it can help me discover who I am, I will accept the challenge.

**Teresina-Shop**

Sonic&Amy, Trent&Gwen, Owen&Izzy, Dr. Eggman&Bokkun, and Charles&Christopher all reach the cluebox in that order.

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 7****th**** Place**

**Sonic:** Road block, who is good with organizing. Amy, I did the last one, now its your turn. Besides, your the best with organizing.

**Amy:** Thank you Sonic.

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 8****th**** Place**

**Gwen:** Who is good with organizing? Leave it to me.

**Owen&Izzy-Dating 9****th**** Place**

**Izzy:** I think I bring chaos to anything I touch. So Owen, you do it.

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 10****th**** Place**

**Eggman:** In there Bokkun!

**Bokkun:** Sir, you can't just order me around like this. I only have 6 road blocks, and this would be my second.

**Eggman:** So.

**Bokkun:** What will happen when I run out.

**Eggman:** Shut up and get in there!

**Charles&Christopher-Grandpa/Grandson Last Place**

**Charles:** Chris, I'm going to do this one.

**Parnaiba-Rural Area(Limbo Detour)**

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 1****st**** Place**

**Harold:** There it is.

**Man:** Welcome to our limbo dance. You both must limbo under stick three times. Goes lower each time. You fail, then you start all over.

**Lashawna:** Alrighty, lets limbo.

Harold makes it under the limbo stick

**Harold:** I just did the Harold Limbo.

**Lashawna:** It's my turn.

Lashawana went under the limbo stick and fell on her back

**Man:** Tough luck, you must start all over. Both of you.

**Harold:** Darn it.

**Teresina-Shop**

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 7****th**** Place**

**Amy:** Yeah, look at me. I'm home cookin.

**Sonic:** Way to go Amy.

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 8****th**** Place**

**Gwen:** I think I'm halfway done with this.

**Trent:** Your doing great Gwen.

**Owen&Izzy-Dating 9****th**** Place**

**Owen:** I'm just so hungry, but its for the million dollars.

**Izzy:** Yeah Owen, put your brain to the test.

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 10****th**** Place**

**Bokkun:** I'm getting exhausted boss. Why can't you do this?

**Eggman:** Get back to work Bokkun!

**Bokkun:** Yes boss, just give me some respect.

**Charles&Christopher-Grandpa/Grandson Last Place**

**Charles:** I can't seem to know where everything goes.

**Christopher:** Don't give up Grandpa.

Amy

5/10 Apples 11/18 Bananas 3/6 Pears 7/15 Peaches 8/12 Oranges

Gwen

6/10 Apples 9/18 Bananas 3/6 Pears 8/15 Peaches 6/12 Oranges

Owen

4/10 Apples 6/18 Bananas 2/6 Pears 5/15 Peaches 7/12 Oranges

Bokkun

2/10 Apples 1/18 Bananas 0/6 Pears 5/15 Peaches 3/12 Oranges

Charles

1/10 Apples 4/18 Bananas 1/6 Pears 2/15 Peaches 3/12 Oranges

**Parnaiba-Pousada Rio Igaracu**

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 2****nd**** Place**

**Lindsay:** Its that place with the name I can't pronunce.

**Beth:** Pousada Rio Igaracu.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 3****rd**** Place**

**Cream:** Yes, we made it. Come on, we got to keep up with Lindsay and Beth.

Lindsay&Beth and Cream&Cheese reach the cluebox at the same time

**Beth:** Detour, Limbo or Conga

**Cream:** Whateve we do, we do together.

**Lindsay:** I like the Conga line. Its more fun than trying to break our backs.

**Cheese:** It is settled, were going to do the Conga detour.

**Parnaiba-Rural Area(Limbo Detour)**

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 1****st**** Place**

**Harold:** Take it easy Lashawna.

Lashawna makes it under the limbo stick

**Lashawna:** Wohoo! Three tries and it finally paid off.

**Harold:** Just two more times, but lower.

**Lashawna:** I know baby. You go first.

Harold went under the limbo stick a second time

**Lashawna:** Yes! Now its my turn!

**Teresina-Shop**

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 7****th**** Place**

**Amy:** I'm done! I think.

**Clerk:** Well done, here is your clue

**Amy:** Thank you so much.

**Sonic:** Take your car and drive all the way to Parnaiba and look for Pousada Rio Igaracu to find your next clue.

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 8****th**** Place**

**Gwen:** I've finished!

**Clerk:** Excellent, this is your clue.

**Trent:** Great, so what does it say Gwen?

**Gwen:** Travel to Parnaiba and search for the Pousada Rio Igaracu to retrieve your next clue. We have no time to waste.

**Owen&Izzy-Dating 9****th**** Place**

**Izzy:** Um Owen, I think Sonic, Amy, Trent, and Gwen are done.

**Owen:** I know Izzy, I'm trying to go as fast as I can.

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 10****th**** Place**

**Eggman:** This is nonsense Bokkun, can't you do anything right!

**Bokkun:** Maybe you should do some of the work as well boss. Were supposed to be a team on this race. So far, it looks like I'm the only one racing.

**Charles&Christopher-Grandpa/Grandson Last Place**

**Charles:** I don't know where I'm standing on this thing.

**Christopher:** Grandpa, don't surrender. Keep going.

**Charles:** You're right Chris, I must not stop.

Amy

10/10 Apples 18/18 Bananas 6/6 Pears 15/15 Peaches 12/12 Oranges

Gwen

10/10 Apples 18/18 Bananas 6/6 Pears 15/15 Peaches 12/12 Oranges

Owen

8/10 Apples 14/18 Bananas 4/6 Pears 8/15 Peaches 11/12 Oranges

Bokkun

4/10 Apples 5/18 Bananas 1/6 Pears 8/15 Peaches 6/12 Oranges

Charles

6/10 Apples 10/18 Bananas 3/6 Pears 6/15 Peaches 9/12 Oranges

**Parnaiba-Rural Area(Limbo Detour)**

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 1****st**** Place**

**Harold:** Yeah! I made it under all three limbo sticks.

**Lashawna:** It's up to me now.

Lashawna went under the limbo stick a third time

**Lashawna:** Were done!

**Harold:** Yes! Way to go Lashawna.

**Man:** Well done you two. Here is your clue.

**Harold:** Thank you so much.

**Lashawna:** Take your car to the next pit stop! The El Grande Temple.

**Chris:** Teams will now travel six miles by car to find this place, the El Grande Temple. This is the second pit stop in Total Drama Race X, the last team to arrive...may be eliminated.

**Harold:** We have no time to waste. We got to get there as fast as we can.

**Parnaiba-Street Fair(Conga Detour)**

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 2****nd**** Place**

**Lindsay:** This must be where we limbo.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 3****rd**** Place**

**Cheese:** I take it that is a yes.

**Woman:** Welcome to the Conga line. If you master Conga line, you will recieve your clue for your race. Who will go first?

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 2****nd**** Place**

**Beth:** Me and Lindsay techincally made it here before Cream and Cheese. So we'll take the first crack at it.

**Woman:** There are many conga lines. Pick one.

**Lindsay:** That one!

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 3****rd**** Place**

**Cream:** Then me and Cheese will take that line over there.

**Woman:** Great lets get started. You must follow the conga line rythem perfectly for two minutes. Ready, Go.

The two teams began the conga line. The music was playing.

**Teresina-Shop**

**Owen&Izzy-Dating 9****th**** Place**

**Owen:** Holy smokes. It looks like I'm done.

**Clerk:** You are, here is your clue.

**Owen:** Oh, thank you thank you thank you.

**Izzy:** The clue reads go to Parnaiba to find your next clue. MOVE OUT!

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 10****th**** Place**

**Eggman:** You slow pipsqueak, you just let Owen and Izzy finish before us.

**Bokkun:** They started before us.

**Charles&Christopher-Grandpa/Grandson Last Place**

**Charles:** Yes, I'm done.

**Clerk:** Nicely done, here is your clue.

**Christopher:** Travel all the way to Parnaiba and search for Pousada Rio Igaracu.

**Charles:** We have to go now.

Charles(Completing this task before Eggman&Bokkun moved them to 10th Place)

10/10 Apples 18/18 Bananas 6/6 Pears 15/15 Peaches 12/12 Oranges

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions Last Place**

**Eggman:** You idiot, you put us in the basement.

**Bokkun:** Hey, take your time boss. I'm trying to go as fast as possible. I'm tired.

Owen

10/10 Apples 18/18 Bananas 6/6 Pears 15/15 Peaches 12/12 Oranges

Bokkun

8/10 Apples 9/18 Bananas 4/6 Pears 11/15 Peaches 9/12 Oranges

**Parnaiba-Pousada Rio Igaracu**

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 4****th**** Place**

**Tails:** Knuckles, that must be it.

**Knuckles:** Come on Tails, we got work to do.

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 5****th**** Place**

**Shadow:** Its Tails and Knuckles. We can't let them win.

**Rogue:** Come on Shadow, we still got plenty of race to win.

Tails&Knuckles beat Shadow&Rogue to the cluebox

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 4****th**** Place**

**Knuckles:** Detour, Limbo or Conga. Lets Limbo.

**Tails:** Limbo it is.

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 5****th**** Place**

**Rogue:** I say we limbo.

**Shadow:** I agree with you Rogue.

**Parnaiba-El Grande Temple(CHECKPOINT 2)**

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 1****st**** Place**

**Harold:** That must be it, the El Grande Temple.

**Lashawna:** Okay, lets pull in.

Harold&Lashawna step on the mat (Check in time 4:58 P.M.)

**Brazilian Citizen:** Welcome to Parnaiba, Brazil

**Harold&Lashawna:** Thank you.

**Chris:** Harold and Lashawna...YOUR TEAM NUMBER ONE!

**Harold&Lashawna:** WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!

**Chris:** Congratulations, for winning this leg of the race, you receive this. Chef.

**Chef:** You have just won a cruise across the Caribbean sea. A five night cruise served with first class food, an activity room where you can work out, and free movies of your choice in your first class cabin.

**Harold:** Thank you very much Chef.

**Chris:** So Harold, you and Lashawna must feel very good for what Sonic and Amy did for you both.

**Lashawna:** Totally, with the speed bump and everything. This was just what we needed in this second leg.

**Parnaiba-Street Fair(Conga Detour)**

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 2****nd**** Place**

**Lindsay:** Were we off?

**Woman:** A little off, try again.

**Beth:** Okay.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 3****rd**** Place**

**Cream:** We totally screwed up, its hard to stay in beat.

**Cheese:** Well, lets try again.

The two teams tried again with the conga line. The music was playing.

**Teresina-Shop**

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions Last Place**

**Bokkun:** I'm done.

**Clerk:** Thank you, here is your clue.

**Eggman:** Pleasure doing business with you.

**Bokkun:** Travel from Teresina to Parnaiba and search for the Pousada Rio Igaracu. We got a lot of ground to make up boss.

Bokkun

10/10 Apples 18/18 Bananas 6/6 Pears 15/15 Peaches 12/12 Oranges

**Parnaiba-Rural Area(Limbo Detour)**

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 4****th**** Place**

**Tails:** Oh boy, a limbo party. I'm in

**Knuckles:** Me too.

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 5****th**** Place**

**Shadow:** So it says we have to limbo under this stick three times in a row.

**Rogue:** And each time it will get lower, if one of us falls or touches the stick, then we both have to start all over.

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 4****th**** Place**

**Man:** Are you ready to limbo?

**Knuckes:** Yes, here I go!

Knuckles makes it under the limbo stick

**Tails:** Bravo Knuckles, I'll go next.

Tails makes it under the limbo stick

**Knuckles:** Way to go Tails!

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 5****th**** Place**

**Shadow:** All right, lets see how I do.

Shadow touches the limbo stick.

**Rogue:** You suck at the limbo.

**Shadow:** Shut up, let me try again before I give you a chance.

**Parnaiba-Street Fair(Conga Detour)**

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 2****nd**** Place**

**Lindsay&Beth:** HEY!

**Woman:** Terrific. You were right on the beat. Here is your clue.

**Lindsay:** Yay!

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 3****rd**** Place**

**Woman:** Well done you two. That was amazing conga line dancing. This is your clue, go ahead and take it.

**Cheese:** Thank you. What does the clue say?

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 2****nd**** Place**

**Beth:** Take your car and drive to the next pit stop, the El Grande Temple.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 3****rd**** Place**

**Cream:** Yes! Were going to be okay.

**Parnaiba-Pousada Rio Igaracu**

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 6****th**** Place**

**Courtney:** We made it to Pousada Rio Igaracu.

**Duncan:** Hurry and get the clue.

Duncan&Courtney reach the cluebox

**Courtney:** Detuor, limbo or conga.

**Duncan:** I'm gonna go with whatever you think is better.

**Courtney:** Limbo.

**Duncan:** Limbo it is.

**Parnaiba-Rural Area(Limbo Detour)**

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 4****th**** Place**

**Knuckles:** Take it easy Tails.

**Tails:** You got it Knuckles.

Tails makes it under the limbo stick a second time

**Knuckles:** Way to go Tails.

**Tails:** I did it. Just one more, and its the hardest.

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 5****th**** Place**

**Shadow:** Lets do this.

Shadow touches the limbo stick again.

**Rogue:** I told you, you suck at the limbo.

**Shadow:** I think I'm getting the hang of it.

**Parnaiba-El Grande Temple(CHECKPOINT 2)**

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 2****nd**** Place**

**Lindsay:** There it is, the El Grand Timple.

**Beth:** El Grande Temple Lindsay. When are you going to pronunce something right? Its bugging us a little.

**Lindsay:** How about the four of us step on the mat at the same time.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 3****rd**** Place**

**Cream:** El Grande Temple.

**Cheese:** Come on, we will check in together with Lindsay and Beth.

**Cream:** That's what Lindsay just said.

Lindsay&Beth and Cream&Cheese step on the mat (Check in time 5:10 P.M.)

**Chris:** Lindsay and Beth, Cream and Cheese. YOU ARE TEAMS NUMBER TWO AND THREE!

**All Four:** YAYYYYYYYYYYY!

**Chris:** Excited?

**Lindsay:** Totally. Second place isn't as good as first.

**Beth:** But it puts us at the top.

**Cream:** We sort of worked together in this leg.

**Cheese:** But it was worth it.

**Parnaiba-Rural Area(Limbo Detour)**

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 4****th**** Place**

**Tails:** Just one more time for the two of us.

Tails make it under the limbo stick a third time

**Knuckles:** Excellent, now let me try.

Knuckles make it under the limbo stick a third time

**Tails:** We did it!

**Man:** You have succeed the limbo. This is your clue.

**Knuckles:** Thank you sir.

**Tails:** Take your car and travel to the next pit stop. Chris McClean, El Grande Temple, here we come.

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 5****th**** Place**

**Rogue:** They're done Shadow.

Shadow: I know, and I keep hitting the limbo stick. Here we go again.

Shadow finally makes it under the limbo stick

**Rogue:** You did it, now do it two more times with it going lower.

**Shadow:** Crap. Double Crap, its bad boy and uptight girl.

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 6****th**** Place**

**Duncan:** Here we are.

**Man:** Welcome, if you want your clue, you must limbo under this stick three times. It goes lower each time. You both make it under three times, you get a clue. If one of you messes up by falling or touching the stick, you both start over.

**Courtney:** Gotcha. You got that Duncan.

**Duncan:** Definitely.

**Teresina-Highway**

**Charles&Christopher-Grandpa/Grandson 10****th**** Place**

**Charles:** No, no! Our car is dying out.

**Christopher:** There must be an engine problem.

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions Last Place**

**Eggman:** There car broke down, pass them!

**Bokkun:** With pleasure boss.

Dr. Eggman&Bokkun pass Charles&Christopher

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 10****th**** Place**

**Eggman:** Excellent work, say goodnight Charles and Chris.

**Charles&Christopher-Grandpa/Grandson Last Place**

**Charles:** Were in huge trouble.

**Chris:** If the car they're driving breaks down, they will recieve a replacement. They will not get any recovery from their lost time.

**Christopher:** Grandpa look, a new car is here for us.

**Charles:** Great, now lets make up some lost ground.

**Parnaiba-Rural Area(Limbo Detour)**

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 5****th**** Place**

**Rogue:** Let's go.

Rogue makes it under the limbo stick a second time.

**Shadow:** Well, I don't want us back to the start, so here it goes.

Shadow makes it under the limbo stick a second time.

**Rogue:** Bravo Shadow. Your starting to get a little better.

**Shadow:** I appreciate it Rogue.

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 6****th**** Place**

**Courtney:** I made it under Duncan, now its your turn.

**Duncan:** Right at ya princess.

**Courtney:** Don't call me that!

Duncan makes it under the limbo stick

**Duncan:** Yes, I'm number one.

**Courtney:** Not yet, we must limbo two more times.

**Parnaiba-El Grande Temple(CHECKPOINT 2)**

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 4****th**** Place**

**Knuckles:** There it is, I hope we didn't do anything wrong this time.

**Tails:** I don't think we did.

Tails&Knuckles step on the mat (Check in time 5:21 P.M.)

**Chris:** Tails and Knuckles, your team number four.

**Knuckles:** Excellent, well played Tails.

**Tails:** Thanks Knuckles.

**Parnaiba-Rural Area(Limbo Detour)**

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 5****th**** Place**

**Shadow:** Here goes nothing.

Shadow makes it under the limbo stick a third time

**Man:** Well done, you both earned your clue.

**Shadow:** Thank you so much sir.

**Rogue:** Make your way to the next pit stop, El Grande Temple.

**Shadow:** Yes! Were going to be okay.

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 6****th**** Place**

**Courtney:** I can see Shadow and Rogue are done. I just made it under that stick a second time. You do the same Duncan.

**Duncan:** Yes sweetie.

Duncan tried to limbo under a second time but fell on his back

**Man:** You both have to start over.

**Duncan:** Crap. Sorry Courtney.

**Courtney:** I'm so angry with you.

**Parnaiba-Pousada Rio Igaracu**

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 7****th**** Place**

**Sonic:** I see the cluebox, come on Amy.

**Amy:** Right behind ya Sonic.

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 8****th**** Place**

**Gwen:** Hurry Trent, the cluebox is over there.

**Trent:** I know Gwen, I know.

Sonic&Amy reach the cluebox.

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 7****th**** Place**

**Sonic:** Detour, Limbo or Conga.

**Amy:** I want to limbo.

**Sonic:** Limbo it is!

Trent&Gwen reach the cluebox

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 8****th**** Place**

**Trent:** What do you want to do Gwen, Limbo or Conga?

**Gwen:** I say we limbo.

**Parnaiba-Rural Area(Limbo Detour)**

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 6****th**** Place**

**Courtney:** All right Duncan, I got under that stick a second time. Don't blow it!

**Duncan:** I won't princess.

Duncan makes it under the limbo stick a second time

**Courtney:** Good, now watch me go under the much lower stick.

Courtney makes it under the limbo stick a third time

**Duncan:** Excellent, allow me to finish this off with my back breaking performance.

Duncan makes it under the limbo stick a third time

**Courtney:** Thank you Duncan, now we can get our.

**Man:** Clue.

**Courtney:** Thanks mister.

**Duncan:** Make your way to the next pit stop, El Grande Temple.

**Courtney:** Get it going Duncan, we need to make it!

**Parnaiba-El Grande Temple(CHECKPOINT 2)**

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 5****th**** Place**

**Rogue:** There's Chris!

Shadow&Rogue step on the mat (Check in time 5:29 P.M.)

**Chris:** Shadow and Rogue, your team number five.

**Shadow:** Thank you very much Chris.

**Rogue:** Not that bad for us.

**Parnaiba-Pousada Rio Igaracu**

**Owen&Izzy-Dating 9****th**** Place**

**Owen:** There it is, that's the cluebox.

**Izzy:** Let's kick it into high gear Owen.

Owen&Izzy reach the cluebox

**Owen:** Detour, Limbo or Conga.

**Izzy:** Your too fat to under a stick Owen, we have to do the conga.

**Owen:** Alright Izzy. Did you want to limbo?

**Izzy:** I did Owen, but your weight gives us a huge disadvantage. It's okay though.

**Owen:** Thanks Izzy.

**Parnaiba-Rural Area(Limbo Detour)**

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 7****th**** Place**

**Sonic:** I get the rules, I can limbo in my sleep.

**Amy:** Me too Sonic! I love to limbo in my sleep.

**Sonic:** Then this will be no problem.

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 8****th**** Place**

**Gwen:** So Trent, are you ready to have your back broken again?

**Trent:** No, but I'm ready to go under that stick.

**Gwen:** That's the spirit Trent.

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 7****th**** Place**

**Amy:** Go get'em Sonic.

Sonic makes it under the limbo stick

**Sonic:** Now that is how you limbo. Your turn Amy.

**Amy:** With pleasure Sonic.

Amy makes it under the limbo stick

**Sonic:** Yeah baby!

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 8****th**** Place**

**Trent:** You made it under, now let me make it under.

Trent whiffed at the limbo stick

**Gwen:** You totally suck Trent. Now we have to start from the bottom.

**Trent:** Sorry, I tripped.

**Gwen:** Yeah right.

**Parnaiba-Street Fair(Conga Detour)**

**Owen&Izzy-Dating 9****th**** Place**

**Owen:** Is this where we go in a conga line?  
**Woman:** Yes.

**Izzy:** Alrighty, start us up.

**Woman:** Just get in a conga line, take part in the line perfectly for two minutes, and you will get your clue.

**Owen:** Sounds like fun. Lets get into a conga line Izzy.

**Izzy:** Right away Owen.

Owen&Izzy began the conga line. The music was playing.

**Parnaiba-El Grande Temple(CHECKPOINT 2)**

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 6****th**** Place**

**Duncan:** Here we come Chris! Make room for us.

Duncan&Courtney step on the mat (Check in time 5:36 P.M.)

**Brazilian Citizen:** Welcome to Parnaiba, Brazil

**Duncan&Courtney:** Thank you.

**Chris:** Duncan and Courtney, your team number six.

**Duncan:** Thank you so very much.

**Courtney:** I can't believe I screwed up, and then he had to screw up.

**Duncan:** Look, as long as were still alive in this race, I'm good.

**Parnaiba-Street Fair(Conga Detour)**

**Owen&Izzy-Dating 9****th**** Place**

**Owen:** So, how are we doing?

**Woman:** Not at perfect rythem. Try again.

**Izzy:** Darn!

Owen&Izzy began the conga line again. The music was playing.

**Parnaiba-Rural Area(Limbo Detour)**

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 7****th**** Place**

**Sonic:** Here I go, for the win.

Sonic makes it under the limbo stick a third time

**Amy:** Yes, now its up to me to complete this. I don't want to start over.

Amy makes it under the limbo stick a third time

**Sonic:** We did it.

**Man:** Well done, you have cleared the limbo sticks, here is your clue.

**Amy:** Make your way to the El Grande Temple, the next pit stop. Sonic, we have to get going, its a pit stop.

**Sonic:** Right behind ya Amy.

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 8****th**** Place**

**Gwen:** Oh crap, they just finished with the limbo.

**Trent:** What?  
**Gwen:** Sonic and Amy are finished.

**Trent:** Then I have to get started.

Trent makes it under the limbo stick

**Gwen:** Good work, we just need to do it two more times, lower.

**Trent:** I gotcha Gwen.

**Parnaiba-Street Fair(Conga Detour)**

**Owen&Izzy-Dating 9****th**** Place**

**Woman:** Not perfect.

**Izzy:** What, this is the fifth time we did this.

**Owen:** I think I was off a little at the seventh kick and hey.

**Izzy:** Well fix that Owen, we don't have all day.

**Owen:** Okay Izzy.

**Parnaiba-Rural Area(Limbo Detour)**

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 8****th**** Place**

**Gwen:** Alright, I heard pit stop, so I got to get under the stick.

Gwen makes it under the limbo stick a third time

**Trent:** Way to go Gwen, I just hope I can make it, and not screw up.

**Gwen:** You can do it Trent.

Trent makes it under the limbo stick a third time

**Trent:** YES! Where are we going.

**Gwen:** Pit stop!

**Man:** Nicely done, here is your clue.

**Gwen:** Were going to the El Grande Temple for the next pit stop!

**Trent:** And its not far from here.

**Parnaiba-Pousada Rio Igaracu**

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 10****th**** Place**

**Eggman:** Well, don't just sit there, get the clue.

**Bokkun:** With pleasure boss.

Dr. Eggman&Bokkun reach the cluebox

**Bokkun:** Detour, Limbo or Conga.

**Eggman:** Which one are we doing?

**Bokkun:** Conga, your too big and out of shape to go under a stick.

**Eggman:** Never mind that, get going.

**Bokkun:** Yes boss.

**Parnaiba-El Grande Temple(CHECKPOINT 2)**

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 7****th**** Place**

**Sonic:** INCOMING!

Sonic&Amy step on the mat (Check in time 5:50 P.M.)

**Chris:** Sonic and Amy, your team number seven.

**Sonic:** YES! It isn't a good spot, but as long its not last.

**Amy:** I agree with Sonic.

**Chirs:** That was a gutsy move back there at the airport.

**Sonic:** It was, and Harold and Lashawna must have made it.

**Chris:** Not only did they make it, but they got first place.

**Harold:** Sonic, Amy!

**Amy:** Harold, Lashawna.

**Lashawna:** Thank you two for saving our butts. It was possibly a suicidal move, but it paid off, we got first, and you two are still alive.

**Amy:** We know Lashawna.

**Chris:** I love happy endings.

**Parnaiba-Street Fair(Conga Detour)**

**Owen&Izzy-Dating 9****th**** Place**

**Owen:** Please tell me we got it this time.

**Woman:** Yes you did, here is your clue.

**Izzy:** FINALLY! What does the clue read?

**Owen:** Make your way to the next pit stop, the El Grande Temple.

**Izzy:** Come on Owen, we wasted our time with this conga crap, now lets get into safety at the next pit stop. And look who just arrived.

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 10****th**** Place**

**Bokkun:** Owen and Izzy must have done this task and their finished.

**Eggman:** Well lets not waste any time, get in there and conga.

**Bokkun:** The clue says we both have to do it.

**Eggman:** Fine, we'll conga.

**Parnaiba-Pousada Rio Igaracu**

**Charles&Christopher-Grandpa/Grandson Last Place**

**Christopher:** Grandpa, there's the cluebox.

**Charles:** Hurry, we don't have much time.

Charles&Chirstopher reach the cluebox

**Christopher:** Detour, Limbo or Conga?

**Charles:** I perfer the limbo task. It might be quicker.

**Christopher:** Alright Grandpa. Limbo it is.

**Parnaiba-El Grande Temple(CHECKPOINT 2)**

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 8****th**** Place**

**Trent:** Gwen, I see Chris.  
**Gwen:** I see him too, we got to hurry up there.

Trent&Gwen step on the mat (Check in time 5:56 P.M.)

**Chris:** Trent and Gwen, your team number eight.

**Trent:** Eight, I would've dealt with ninth place.

**Chris:** Still addicted to the number nine Trent?

**Gwen:** I think he is Chirs.

**Parnaiba-Rural Area(Limbo Detour)**

**Charles&Christopher-Grandpa/Grandson Last Place**

**Charles:** The limbo sticks, we got to get under them quickly as possible.

**Christopher:** Lets go.

**Parnaiba-Street Fair(Conga Detour)**

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 10****th**** Place**

**Bokkun:** HEY...HEY!

**Woman:** Not perfect.

**Eggman:** What is wrong with you Bokkun!

**Bokkun:** Me, are you looking at your mistakes boss!

**Eggman:** I'm perfect, now conga!

**Parnaiba-El Grande Temple(CHECKPOINT 2)**

**Owen&Izzy-Dating 9****th**** Place**

**Izzy:** HURRY UP OWEN!

Owen&Izzy step on the mat (Check in time 6:03 P.M.)

**Chris:** Owen and Izzy, your team number nine.

**Owen:** Wohoo!

**Izzy:** Still alive!

**Parnaiba-Rural Area(Limbo Detour)**

**Charles&Christopher-Grandpa/Grandson Last Place**

**Christopher:** Got under the second one grandpa.

**Charles:** Well done Chris. Now its my turn.

Charles makes it under the limbo stick a second time

**Christopher:** Good job grandpa.

**Parnaiba-Street Fair(Conga Detour)**

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 10****th**** Place**

**Woman:** Still not perfect.

**Eggman:** This is an outrage, my assistant keeps screwing us up.

**Woman:** Mister, look at what you're doing, not your friend.

**Bokkun:** See, even the woman agrees with me, one more time.

Dr. Eggman&Bokkun began the conga line again. The music was playing.

**Parnaiba-Rural Area(Limbo Detour)**

**Charles&Christopher-Grandpa/Grandson Last Place**

**Charles:** Come on Chris, you can do it.

Christopher makes it under the limbo stick a third time

**Christopher:** I did it grandpa, its up to you now.

**Parnaiba-Street Fair(Conga Detour)**

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 10****th**** Place**

**Woman:** Excellent, well done, the clue is yours.

**Eggman:** YES! What does it say Bokkun?  
**Bokkun:** Make your way to the next pit stop. We got to step on it.

**Eggman:** Yes we do Bokkun, lets move it!

**Parnaiba-Rural Area(Limbo Detour)**

**Charles&Christopher-Grandpa/Grandson Last Place**

**Charles:** Here I go!

Charles makes it under the limbo stick a third time

**Christopher:** Yes, were done!

**Man:** Here is your clue.

**Charles:** Make your way to the next pit stop, the El Grande Temple. Come on Chris. We have to make it there quick.

**Parnaiba-Streets**

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 10****th**** Place**

**Eggman:** Bokkun, you screwed us up, if we get eliminated, its your fault.

**Bokkun:** My fault, you need to start doing something rather than order me around, that is not how you win a race.

**Eggman:** That is how I want to win, now drive.

**Bokkun:** Alright, alright.

**Charles&Christopher-Grandpa/Grandson Last Place**

**Charles:** Christopher, whatever happens to us, let me just say how proud I am of you giving it your all. I love you.

**Christopher:** Thanks granpda, I love you too. Only time will tell if we make it.

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 10****th**** Place**

**Eggman:** I see the El Grande Temple right there!

**Charles&Christopher-Grandpa/Grandson Last Place**

**Charles:** Christopher, its right over there.

**Parnaiba-El Grande Temple(CHECKPOINT 2)**

So the two teams were neck and neck, and then one team saw Chris on the mat. The team has reached the checkpoint.

Dr. Eggman&Bokkun step on the mat (Check in time 6:16 P.M.)

**Chris:** Dr. Eggman and Bokkun. Your team number...ten.

**Eggman:** Arrgh, you got lucky.

**Chris:** Something wrong Bokkun.

**Bokkun:** My boss is just working me like a horse. I can't take it.

**Chris:** I can see the pain your going through Bokkun, and the drama that is put between you two. THAT IS AWESOME! I LOVE FIGHTS!

**Eggman:** Shut up, you were weak Bokkun. Go to bed and rest up for tommorow.

**Bokkun:** Fine, I'm not feeling good about myself right now.

**Charles&Christopher-Grandpa/Grandson Last Place**

**Charles:** There's Chris. Lets go.

Charles&Christopher step on the mat

**Brazilian Citizen:** Welcome to Parnaiba, Brazil

**Charles&Christopher:** Thank you.

**Chris:** Charles and Christopher...your the last team to arrive. I'm sorry to break the news. You two have been eliminated from Total Drama Race X.

**Charles:** Its okay, were just happy to be here today. My grandson has shown a lot of spirit, and though our time on the race was short it going to be remembered for a long time.

**Christopher:** He is right, I love my grandpa, and I respect him with all my heart.

**Charles:** Lets go home. I can't wait to relax in my nice soft bed.

**Christopher:** Me to grandpa. Your the best.

**RESULTS AFTER LEG 2**

**1****st**** Place-Harold&Lashawna 4:58 P.M. will depart at 4:58 A.M.**

**2****nd**** Place-Lindsay&Beth 5:10 P.M. will depart at 5:10 A.M.**

**3****rd**** Place-Cream&Cheese 5:10 P.M. will depart at 5:10 A.M.**

**4****th**** Place-Tails&Knuckles 5:21 P.M. will depart at 5:21 A.M.**

**5****th**** Place-Shadow&Rouge 5:29 P.M. will depart at 5:29 A.M.**

**6****th**** Place-Duncan&Courtney 5:36 P.M. will depart at 5:36 A.M.**

**7****th**** Place-Sonic&Amy 5:50 P.M. will depart at 5:50 A.M.**

**8****th**** Place-Trent&Gwen 5:56 P.M. will depart at 5:56 A.M.**

**9****th**** Place-Owen&Izzy 6:03 P.M. will depart at 6:03 A.M.**

**10****th**** Place-Dr. Eggman&Bokkun 6:16 P.M. will depart at 6:16 A.M.**

**11****th**** Place-Charles&Christopher ELIMINATED**

**12****th**** Place-Geoff&Bridgette ELIMINATED**

**Chris:** What is going on between Eggman and Bokkun? Are Duncan and Courtney at it with each other? After overcoming a speed bump, can Harold and Lashawna stay in front? Find out on the next episode of Total Drama Race X!


	4. LEG 3: NIGERIA

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Sonic X**

Eleven teams traveled from Panapana, Venezuela, to Parnaiba, Brazil. Teams had to organize fruit, limbo till their backs break, and reach the second pit stop.

When Harold and Lashawna were forced to fufill a speed bump because they were second to last at the first pitstop, they found themselves in a huge hole.

Sonic and Amy sacrificed a chance for first place to help Harold and Lashawna by trading their late flight tickets for the earlier flight tickets.

Courtney struggled at the road block when she couldn't find what she needed for the fruit baskets. That sent them downward in a bad way.

Eggman was at Bokkun's nerve when he kept ordering him to do everything. Bokkun was getting very worn out and frustrated with his boss.

Harold and Lashawna took a big jump start on the other teams passing them on the freeway, and a train slowed them all down giving them huge breathing room. They got through the speed bump with no problems. Cruised through the road block and detour, and found themselves in front.

Duncan and Courtney throw off at the road block sent them to sixth place, while Sonic and Amy's sacrifice paid off big time, not only did they finished seventh in the leg, they heard the good news that Harold and Lashawna were first.

It was a battle for survival for Eggman and Bokkun, and Charles and Christopher. Eggman and Bokkun's teamwork may be really bad because of Eggman's ordering on Bokkun to do everything, but they did live to see another day.

It was however the end of the line for grandpa and grandson Charles and Christopher, when their car broke down on the road, and never recovered.

Now only ten teams are remain in the hunt, which team will be eliminated next on Total Drama Race X.

**RESULTS AFTER LEG 2**

**1****st**** Place-Harold&Lashawna 4:58 P.M. will depart at 4:58 A.M.**

**2****nd**** Place-Lindsay&Beth 5:10 P.M. will depart at 5:10 A.M.**

**3****rd**** Place-Cream&Cheese 5:10 P.M. will depart at 5:10 A.M.**

**4****th**** Place-Tails&Knuckles 5:21 P.M. will depart at 5:21 A.M.**

**5****th**** Place-Shadow&Rouge 5:29 P.M. will depart at 5:29 A.M.**

**6****th**** Place-Duncan&Courtney 5:36 P.M. will depart at 5:36 A.M.**

**7****th**** Place-Sonic&Amy 5:50 P.M. will depart at 5:50 A.M.**

**8****th**** Place-Trent&Gwen 5:56 P.M. will depart at 5:56 A.M.**

**9****th**** Place-Owen&Izzy 6:03 P.M. will depart at 6:03 A.M.**

**10****th**** Place-Dr. Eggman&Bokkun 6:16 P.M. will depart at 6:16 A.M.**

**11****th**** Place-Charles&Christopher ELIMINATED**

**12****th**** Place-Geoff&Bridgette ELIMINATED**

**Chris: **This is Parnaiba. One of the small market cities in Brazil. In the city of Brazil is a place called the El Grande Temple, this was the second pit stop, in a race around the world.

Teams got a twelve hour span to eat, sleep, and get a chance to hang with the other teams. Can Harold and Lashawna continue to ride the momentum from their first place finish? Will Eggman and Bokkun start working together, or will Eggman continue to care for himself? Is Courtney really in love with Duncan? Stayed tuned and find out.

Harold&Lashawna were the first to arrive at 4:58 P.M. The two will depart at 4:58 A.M.

**Parnaiba-El Grande Temple(CHECKPOINT 2)**

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 1****st**** Place(Departing at 4:58 A.M.)**

**Harold:** Take a plane to Onitsha, Nigeria and find the healing hut.

Teams must take a plane to Onitsha, Nigeria. When they arrive, they must travel by cab to the healing hut, that is where they will recieve their next clue.

**Lashawna:** Its just so good that we get a head start in the third leg, we just need to get a good flight, and try to stay in front.

**Harold:** I want to win this race more than anything, especially with Lashawna.

**Teresina-Highway**

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 1****st**** Place**

**Lashawna:** Okay, so were on our way back to the Teresina airport. Were going to try to get the best flight to Onitsha.

**Parnaiba-El Grande Temple(CHECKPOINT 2)**

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 2****nd**** Place+Cream&Cheese-Companions 3****rd**** Place(Departing at 5:10A.M.)**

**Beth:** Head to the airport and make your way to Onitsha.

**Lindsay:** Japan?

**Cream:** No, Nigeria. I was hoping Japan.

**Cheese:** We have no time to lose, lets go.

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 2****nd**** Place**

**Lindsay:** I can't believe were going to Japan. I always wanted to go to Japan.

**Beth:** Lindsay, it sounds like a city in Japan, but its in Nigeria. Were going to Africa.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 3****rd**** Place**

**Cream:** With Lindsay and Beth ahead of us, we should know where to go.

**Cheese:** I think maybe we should lead the way for this alliance.

**Cream:** Your right, Lindsay is stupid, and Beth might not have the best senses.

**Teresina-Airport**

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 1****st**** Place**

**Lashawna:** Alright baby, were here. Find the best flight possible.

**Harold:** Gotcha.

Harold&Lashawna reach the counter

**Harold:** We need the earliest flight to Onitsha, Nigeria.

**Clerk:** The earliest time is at 7:50 A.M., makes a stop at Conakry, Guinea. The arrival time at Onitsha will be 4:10 P.M.

**Harold:** Long flight, but its the best decision. We'll take it!

**Parnaiba-El Grande Temple(CHECKPOINT 2)**

**Tails&Knuckles-Frineds 4****th**** Place(Departing at 5:21 A.M.)**

**Knuckles:** The clue says to travel by plane to Onitsha.

**Tails:** Must be Nigeria.

**Knuckles:** That's right.

**Tails:** Were just two legs in the race, and we know how tough it is. The odds of surviving will get slimmer every leg.

**Knuckles:** Its just survival mode mostly in this race until the final leg where we have to be in first place.

**Teresina-Highway**

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 2****nd**** Place**

**Lindsay:** If your happy and you know it clap your hands, if your happy and you know it clap your hands. If your...

**Beth:** Lindsay, I can't sing along with you while I'm driving.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 3****rd**** Place**

**Cream:** Hey Cheese, I spy with my little eye, something that is green and tall.

**Cheese:** That tree over there!

**Cream:** Correct, you win!

**Cheese:** YAY!

**Parnaiba-El Grande Temple(CHECKPOINT 2)**

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 5****th**** Place(Departing at 5:29 A.M.)**

**Shadow:** Alright, it says we have to travel by plane to Onitsha, Nigeria.

**Rogue:** Well, what are we waiting for, lets go.

**Shadow:** I must not fail, I must win this race.

**Rogue:** Is that all your doing, I thought you wanted to learn more about yourself.

**Shadow:** Sorry, it slipped my mind.

**Rogue:** At least were getting along better than Eggman and Bokkun.

**Teresina-Airport**

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 2****nd**** Place**

**Lindsay:** Airport!

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 3****rd**** Place**

**Cream:** We must check in for the best possible flight.

Lindsay&Beth and Cream&Cheese reach the counter at the same time

**Cheese:** Best flight to Onitsha.

**Clerk:** You can take a plane to Conakry, Guinea at 7:50 A.M. After that, you can take off again for Onitsha, arrival time is 4:10 P.M. We are getting limited.

**Lindsay:** I like that one.

**Clerk:** Here you go.

**Beth:** Thank you very much.

**Parnaiba-El Grande Temple(CHECKPOINT 2)**

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 6****th**** Place(Departing at 5:36 A.M.)**

**Duncan:** Travel by plane to Onitsha, Nigeria. Then find the healing hut to retrieve your next clue.

**Courtney:** We have to hustle if we want to stay in this race. I will not be sixth place again!

**Duncan:** Don't worry princess, everything will be fine.

**Courtney:** Don't call me that!

**Teresina-Airport**

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends 4****th**** Place**

**Knuckles:** Its the airport. Lets go!

**Tails:** Right behind ya Knuckles.

Tails&Knuckles reach the counter

**Knuckles:** What is the fastest way to get to Onitsha, Nigeria?

**Clerk:** Take a plane to Conarky that will leave at 7:50 A.M. When you arrive, the plane will just stop there to get refueled, and then you will arrive at Onitsha at 4:10 P.M.

**Tails:** Give us that flight please.

**Clerk:** Here you go.

**Teresina-Highway**

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 5****th**** Place**

**Rogue:** Something wrong Shadow?

**Shadow:** Nothing, its just that we raced through two legs. I haven't figured it out yet.

**Rogue:** You will Shadow, you will.

**Parnaiba-El Grande Temple(CHECKPOINT 2)**

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 7****th**** Place(Departing at 5:50 A.M.)**

**Amy:** Yay, were going to Nigeria.

**Sonic:** Were on our way to the airport.

**Amy:** Its so good to see Harold and Lashawna finish in first after we gave them our tickets to keep them alive.

**Sonic:** Harold and Lashawna had to go through a speed bump, but go through it with no problem.

**Teresina-Highway**

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 6****th**** Place**

**Duncan:** Okay babe, we need good plane tickets when we arrive.

**Courtney:** How about a better performance starting now!

**Duncan:** I blew it a little in the limbo detour, you were tied up with the road block.

**Courtney:** Okay, I'm sorry. I just want to win.

**Teresina-Airport**

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 5****th**** Place**

**Rogue:** Shadow, were here. Now lets go.

**Shadow:** We need the best possible way to get to Nigeria.

Shadow&Rogue reach the counter

**Clerk:** May I help you.

**Shadow:** We need the best possible flight to Onitsha, Nigeria.

**Clerk:** Take a plane to Conarky, Guinea that leaves at 7:40 A.M, stop there and leave again to Onitsha, you'll be there at 4:10 P.M.

**Rogue:** We'll take it!

**Clerk:** You two are lucky, these are our last tickets.

**Shadow:** Thank you.

Meanwhile at the airport, Shadow&Rogue met with the other teams

**Harold:** Hey guys!

**Shadow:** Must be the other four teams that beat us.

**Tails:** Shadow, Rogue. Its good to see you both.

**Shadow:** Where are the other two groups, the two teams that we heard became BFFs, and are in it together?

**Knuckles:** They're in the bathroom getting washed up.

**Lashawna:** And here they come.

Lindsay&Beth along with Cream&Cheese came into the scene.

**Lindsay:** Guys look who just showed up, Sheddow and Row.

**Cheese:** Is it me or do you have a memory of a goldfish?

**Lindsay:** What are they talking about.

**Shadow:** My name is SHADOW!

**Rogue:** And my name is Rogue, ROGUE! NOT ROW!

**Beth:** Sorry, my friend here has a hard time remembering names.

**Tails:** We understand that Beth. We know that she is sort of dumb.

**Cream:** That's good to hear.

**Knuckles:** Beth told us that she accidently called us Trails and Buckles.

**Beth:** It's true.

**Shadow:** Well, I know I'm not an idiot.

**Rogue:** Correct, you remember our names.

**Shadow:** Enough small talk, were on the same flight as you guys.

**Tails:** Really?  
**Rogue:** Yep, we got the last tickets.

**Harold:** Then we got ourselves some good competition.

**Parnaiba-El Grande Temple(CHECKPOINT 2)**

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 8****th**** Place(Departing at 5:56 A.M.)**

**Trent:** Head to the airport, and board a plane for Onithsa, Nigeria.

**Gwen:** Lets go Trent, we need to catch up with the others.

**Trent:** Eighth place is not good enough in this race, we need to get closer to the top in order to put ourselves in a good spot.

**Teresina-Airport**

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 6****th**** Place**

**Duncan:** Come on princess, we got to get the best flight.

**Courtney:** Right behind ya Duncan, and don't call me princess.

Duncan&Courtney reach the counter

**Duncan:** What is the best flight to Onithsa, Nigeria?

**Clerk:** Our earliest and quickest flight is sold out, but we do have another flight that leaves just 15 minutes later. Departure time is at 7:55 A.M, it goes into Conarky, Guinea, but it will take off again and you will arrive at Onithsa at 4:25 P.M.

**Courtney:** Give us that one.

**Clerk:** Okay, here you go.

**Parnaiba-El Grande Temple(CHECKPOINT 2)**

**Owen&Izzy-Dating 9****th**** Place(Departing at 6:03 A.M.)**

**Owen:** Cool, we get to go to Africa!

**Izzy:** Where in Africa?

**Owen:** Nigeria.

**Izzy:** Yeah! Lets get going.

**Owen:** This race is pretty fun, with all the traveling and being with Izzy.

**Izzy:** I can't wait to get to Nigeria, I want to ride the animals.

**Teresina-Airport**

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 7****th**** Place**

**Amy:** The airport Sonic, we got to get our flight.

**Sonic:** Right ahead of ya Amy.

Sonic&Amy reach the counter

**Amy:** What is the best option for Onitsha, Nigeria?

**Clerk:** We have a flight that leaves for Conarky, Guinea at 7:55 A.M, but it will take off again for Onithsa, Nigeria. Arrival time will be 4:25 P.M.

**Sonic:** Give us that flight please.

**Clerk:** Here you go, enjoy your flight.

**Teresina-Highway**

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 8****th**** Place**

**Gwen:** Now remember Trent, don't hold back when we get to Nigeria.

**Trent:** I know Gwen, were far behind, were near the bottom. I will step up.

**Gwen:** I struggled too a bit, so the same goes for me.

**Owen&Izzy-Dating 9****th**** Place**

**Izzy:** The best thing to a race, is show off your teamwork.

**Owen:** Yeah Izzy is right, teamwork always helps. I wish Eggman knew that.

**Izzy:** Yeah, he has been treating Bokkun like a servant.

**Owen:** Yeah, he is a male fat version of Heather.

**Parnaiba-El Grande Temple(CHECKPOINT 2)**

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions Last Place(Departing at 6:16 A.M.)**

**Eggman:** Take a plane to Onithsa, Nigeria. Find the Healing Hut for your next clue.

**Bokkun:** Come on boss.

**Eggman:** You screwed us up in the last leg. You better not do it again.

**Bokkun:** Me, how about the fact that your pushing me around like I'm your slave.

**Eggman:** I don't care. No flaws!

**Teresina-Airport**

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 8****th**** Place**

**Trent:** Gwen, its the airport. We got to get our tickets.

Trent&Gwen reach the counter.

**Clerk:** Here are your tickets. Enjoy the flight.

**Gwen:** Thank you.

**Owen&Izzy-Dating 9****th**** Place**

**Izzy:** Airport, remember Owen, my name is Brenda.

Owen&Izzy reach the counter

**Owen: **So we take a plane to Conarky that leaves at 7:55, and we go from there to Onitsha and be there at 4:25?

**Clerk:** Yes.

**Owen:** Sweet deal, I'll take it.

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions Last Place**

**Bokkun:** Were at the airport.

**Eggman:** I'll just drag you to the counter.

Dr. Eggman&Bokkun reach the counter

**Bokkun:** What is the quickest way to get to Onitsha, Nigeria from this airport?

**Clerk:** Take a flight to Conarky, Guinea that leaves at 7:55 A.M. and when it stops there, just board the plane again and it will leave for Onitsha, Nigeria. You will be there at 4:25 P.M.

**Eggman:** Give us that one please.

**Clerk:** Here you go, enjoy your flight.

After the teams got the tickets, Eggman and Bokkun were at it

**Bokkun:** Its time for you to do something beside making me do everything.

**Eggman:** Shut up, you do what I say.

**Bokkun:** I'm just trying to tell you something to keep you in this race.

**Eggman:** We won't win unless you start working.

**Trent:** Those two aren't getting along very well.

**Duncan:** I know, but be and Courtney totally get along perfectly.

**Courtney:** Shut up Duncan.

**Sonic:** Bokkun is right, if he keeps working him like this, they're long gone.

**Amy:** I know, lets keep this an interesting race, shall we.

**Gwen:** I'm with Amy, lets get that million.

**7:40 A.M. flight to Conarky, to Onitsha**

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating**

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs**

**Cream&Cheese-Companions**

**Tails&Knuckles-Friends**

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends**

**7:55 A.M. flight to Conarky, to Onitsha**

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating**

**Sonic&Amy-Dating**

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating**

**Owen&Izzy-Dating**

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions**

All ten teams are now traveling from Teresina, to Conarky. They will stop there and arrive at Onitsha, Nigeria. One flight will arrive at 4:10 P.M., the other will arrive 15 minutes later. When they arrive, they must grab a cab, and have them take themselves to the healing hut where they will find their next clue.

**Onitsha-Arrival 4:10 P.M.**

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 1****st**** Place**

**Lindsay:** How about the four of us share a cab.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 2****nd**** Place**

**Cream:** Okay, Taxi! Take the four of us to the Healing Hut.

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 3****rd**** Place**

**Harold:** Healing Hut, and step on it.

**Tails&Knuckles-Frineds 4****th**** Place**

**Tails:** We need a ride to the Healing Hut.

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 5****th**** Place**

**Shaodw:** No questions asked, take us to the Healing Hut.

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs/Cream&Cheese-Companions 1****st****&2****nd**** Place**

**Beth:** The four of us sharing a cab was the best idea ever.

**Cheese:** I can't believe there was enough room for all four of us.

**Lindsay:** Its like riding a limo.

**Cream:** Only this is a race around the world.

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 3****rd**** Place**

**Harold:** Gosh, can't this thing go any faster?

**Lashawna:** Yeah driver, we are in the middle of a race.

**Tails&Knuckles-Frineds 4****th**** Place**

**Knuckles:** Were now heading to the Healing Hut, there better be something we can do when we arrive.

**Tails:** Chill out Knuckles, its a rough ride, but we'll make it. Now to pass those two.

Tails&Knuckles pass Harold&Lashawna

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 4****th**** Place**

**Lashawna:** Dang it, darn slow driver let Tails and Knuckles pass us.

**Tails&Knuckles-Frineds 3****rd**** Place**

**Knuckles:** Only the girls are ahead of us now.

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 5****th**** Place**

**Shadow:** We must do whatever we can to stay in this race.

**Rogue:** You are absolutely right, now we can pass Harold and Lashawna.

Shadow&Rogue pass Harold&Lashawna

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 4****th**** Place**

**Rogue:** Excellent work driver, remind me to tip you.

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 5****th**** Place**

**Harold:** Dang it! They passed us.

**Lashawna:** Yeah, and the others are going to land soon.

**Onitsha-Arrival 4:25 P.M.**

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 6****th**** Place**

**Duncan:** TAXI!

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 7****th**** Place**

**Sonic:** To the Healing Hut.

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 8****th**** Place**

**Trent:** Ever heard of the Healing Hut?

**Driver:** Yes, I know where that is.

**Owen&Izzy-Dating 9****th**** Place**

**Owen:** Can we please go to the Healing Hut?

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions Last Place**

**Eggman:** I want to be at the Healing Hut, NOW!

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 6****th**** Place**

**Courtney:** We must stay in the front at all cost, we cannot afford another slip up.

**Duncan:** Babe, were likley in sixth place, not first.

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 7****th**** Place**

**Amy:** Oh Sonic, when we get to the Healing Hut, I want to just cuddle you and kiss you on the lips.

**Sonic:** Amy, this is a race, not a date.

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 8****th**** Place**

**Gwen:** I just hope nothing happens to us.

**Trent:** Gwen, I'm positive that we'll be fine.

**Owen&Izzy-Dating 9****th**** Place**

**Izzy:** Animals, I just want to thrive in the wild right now. DRIVER, STOP HERE!

**Owen:** Izzy, what are you doing? What about the million?

**Izzy:** Owen, were in Africa. Lets live like the animals.

**Owen:** If you want to cost us this race fine, but please tell me there's food around here. I'M STARVING!

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions Last Place**

**Bokkun:** Boss, oppurtunity just knocked at the door.

**Eggman:** Excellent, Owen and Izzy want to just play outside!

&Bokkun pass Owen&Izzy

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 9****th**** Place**

**Eggman:** It better keep up if we want in this race.

**Bokkun:** You said it boss.

**Onitsha-Healing Hut**

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs/Cream&Cheese-Companions 1****st****&2****nd**** Place**

**Cream:** Guys, were approaching the hut.

**Beth:** I think the cluebox is inside.

Lindsay&Beth and Cream&Cheese both reach the cluebox together

**Cheese:** Detour, Flour or Flower

**Chris:** This is a detour, there are two tasks teams can choose from each with pros and cons. Teams may choose either Flour or Flower.

**Flour:** Teams must walk half-mile to this windmill and try to make 3 pounds of flour. They will pick grain, grind it through the windmill, and when they hit 3 pounds, the farmer will give them their next clue. It's hard work to grind this grain in the windmill, but if they can find the rythem in this, they will be done in a jiffy.

**Flower:** Teams must walk the same distance to this flower field that is ten-thousand square feet. When they arrive, they must look through the field of flowers for a clue envelope. They're all hidden underneath the flowers. No hard work in this challenge, but looking through this flower field can take a long time.

**Lindsay:** You know what, I think we should do flour.

**Beth:** Which one?

**Lindsay:** The windmill?

**Cheese:** WHAT? I thought you love flowers.

**Lindsay:** I do, but were grinding grain, that can make a cake for us.

**Cream:** I agree with Lindsay, were going to the windmill.

**Tails&Knuckles-Frineds 3****rd**** Place**

**Tails:** Cluebox ahead!

Tails&Knuckles reach the cluebox

**Knuckles:** Flour or Flower. I say we work with the dough.

**Tails:** To the windmill!

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 4****th**** Place**

**Shadow:** Come on Rogue.

Shadow&Rogue reach the cluebox

**Rogue:** Were going to the windmill.

**Shadow:** Windmill it is.

**Onitsha-Freeway**

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 6****th**** Place**

**Courtney:** I will not let us slip up. Whatever comes at us, we fight back.

**Duncan:** Like at the fruit stand in Teresina.

**Courtney:** Please don't mention that.

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 7****th**** Place**

**Sonic: **We could be in the front if we didn't make that sacrifice to Harold and Lashawna, but they were desperate because they were in trouble.

**Amy:** We'll slowly make up ground.

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 8****th**** Place**

**Gwen:** I don't know if anyone mention the fact that Owen and Izzy were in the savanna. Did they or she lose their minds?

**Trent:** I don't know Gwen, but this opens the doors for everyone.

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 9****th**** Place**

**Eggman:** Just because we got to see two idiots hangout in the grassland, dosen't mean were safe. Wait till we get to the pitstop.

**Bokkun:** That is very wise boss, if you can just support me.

**Eggman:** Shut up!

**Onitsha-Windmill(Flour Detour)**

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 1****st**** Place**

**Beth:** Were here. This is the windmill.

**Lindsay:** Really?

**Beth:** Yes Lindsay.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 2****nd**** Place**

**Cream:** Okay you guys, lets get to work.

**Cheese:** Yes, now the clue says pick grain and make 3 pounds of flour.

Lindsay&Beth: 3.0 pounds of flour to go

Cream&Cheese: 3.0 pounds of flour to go

**Onitsha-Healing Hut**

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 5****th**** Place**

**Harold:** There it is Lashawna, that must be the cluebox!

Harold&Lashawna reach the cluebox

**Lashawna:** Detour, Flour or Flower.

**Harold:** I say we go to the field and look for a clue.

**Lashawna:** Oh dear, that might not be a good idea, but we'll do it.

**Onitsha-Windmill(Flour Detour)**

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 1****st**** Place**

**Lindsay:** How much grain do I have to pick?

**Beth:** Pick much grain as possible Lindsay.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 2****nd**** Place**

**Cheese:** We have company girls!

**Cream:** What do you mean?

**Cheese:** Tails and Knuckles have arrived.

**Tails&Knuckles-Frineds 3****rd**** Place**

**Tails:** Lindsay, Beth, Cream, Cheese. They must all be doing this task.

**Knuckles:** Well, what are you waiting for. Lets get started!

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 4****th**** Place**

**Rogue:** Forgot about us kiddies?

**Shadow:** Our mission, pick grain and make flour.

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 1****st**** Place**

**Lindsay:** I can't seem to pick anymore grain Beth.

**Beth:** How many pieces do you have?

**Lindsay:** I don't know, I can't even count past 20 I think.

**Beth:** Never mind, just go to the windmill. I'll go too, my hands are full as well.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 2****nd**** Place**

**Cream:** Cheese, my hands are packed.

**Cheese:** I can't hold anymore, lets go to the windmill.

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 1****st**** Place**

**Dairy Farmer:** Welcome to my windmill, if you want a clue, give me 3 pounds of flour.

**Beth:** We have grain, where do we make the flour?

**Lindsay:** Yeah, and do I have the right flour making clothes?

**Dairy Farmer:** Go to the top of the windmill with your grain, put it in the hopper, and let it fall down the chute. It will become flour, scoop it up, and place it in the basket of your choice. That will be your basket, and when it hits 3 pounds, the clue is yours.

**Beth:** Thank you.

**Lindsay:** He didn't ask my question.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 2****nd**** Place**

**Cheese:** I heard everything, lets go!

**Cream:** Okay.

**Dairy Farmer:** Wait, one group at a time at the hopper.

**Cream:** We can wait.

**Tails&Knuckles-Frineds 3****rd**** Place**

**Knuckles:** How much grain do you have Tails?

**Tails:** I got plenty in my hands, and I'm holding them with my two tails as well.

**Knuckles:** Smart thinking!

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 4****th**** Place**

**Shadow:** Got a lot of grain?  
**Rogue:** Yes.

**Shadow:** How much more can you pick?

**Rogue:** A bit more.

**Shadow:** We can come back, but keep picking so we can save the trips.

Lindsay&Beth: 3.0 pounds of flour to go

Cream&Cheese: 3.0 pounds of flour to go

Tails&Knuckles: 3.0 pounds of flour to go

Shadow&Rogue: 3.0 pounds of flour to go

**Onitsha-Field(Flower Detour)**

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 5****th**** Place**

**Lashawna:** Okay, we got to find a clue envelope in this field. That is our next clue baby.

**Harold:** I know Lashawna, I'm not going to let you down. If I were a superhero, I would use my superpowers to help others. I wish I did.

**Lashawna:** Harold, just start looking.

**Onitsha-Healing Hut**

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 6****th**** Place**

**Duncan:** I see a clue box!

Duncan&Courtney reach the cluebox

**Courtney:** Detour, Flour or Flower. I say we do the bread type of challenge.

**Duncan:** Fine with me, I hate flowers anyway.

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 7****th**** Place**

**Sonic:** Coming through!

Sonic&Amy reach the cluebox

**Amy:** Want to pick some flowers Sonic.

**Sonic:** No Amy, were not skipping across a flower field. We need to look for a clue there. Plus I want to go to the windmill.

**Amy:** FINE! Hmph!

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 8****th**** Place**

**Trent:** the cluebox, that must be the cluebox.

Trent&Gwen reach the cluebox

**Gwen:** Flour, or Flower. I say we go to the flower field.

**Trent:** Fine by me.

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 9****th**** Place**

**Eggman:** Move it Bokkun!  
**Bokkun:** I know, I know. The cluebox is over there.

Dr. Eggman&Bokkun reach the cluebox.

**Eggman:** I hate flowers! I like bread though.

**Bokkun:** So were going to the windmill?

**Eggman:** Yes Bokkun, were going to the windmill.

**Onitsha-Savanna**

**Owen&Izzy-Dating Last Place**

**Izzy:** Yippe, this is fun. Alright animals, you are my master.

**Owen:** Izzy, I'm hungry. Is there any food?

**Izzy:** Shut up and listen to me. Animals, kill each other!

**Owen:** WHAT!  
**Izzy:** Its fun, just watch.

**Onitsha-Windmill(Flour Detour)**

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 1****st**** Place**

**Beth:** So how flour do we have?

**Dairy Farmer:** The scale says 0.7 pounds

**Lindsay:** This is going to take forever.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 2****nd**** Place**

**Cream:** Our turn.

**Dairy Farmer:** You have 0.5 pounds of flour.

**Cheese:** I'm sorry Cream. It isn't enough.

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 1****st**** Place**

**Beth:** Wait, how about instead of carrying the grain with our hands, we carry them with our arms. We might drop some, but we can pick it up.

**Lindsay:** Say what?

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 2****nd**** Place**

**Cheese:** I like Beth's plan. Lets carry them with our arms, but I don't have arms.

**Cream:** Then you keep going with your hands.

**Cheese:** Okay.

**Tails&Knuckles-Frineds 3****rd**** Place**

**Tails:** Knuckles, I can't carry anymore. I'm going to the windmill.

**Knuckles:** I'm coming with you!

**Tails:** Hey, I see Lindsay, Beth, Cream, and Cheese coming back.

**Knuckles:** They got some flour I bet, keep moving!

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 4****th**** Place**

**Rogue:** Shadow, I'm done. Can we go to the windmill to make the flour?

**Shadow:** If this isn't enough, come back.

**Rogue:** Right.

Lindsay&Beth: 2.3 pounds of flour to go

Cream&Cheese: 2.5 pounds of flour to go

Tails&Knuckles: 3.0 pounds of flour to go

Shadow&Rogue: 3.0 pounds of flour to go

**Onitsha-Field(Flower Detour)**

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 5****th**** Place**

**Harold:** Lashawna, I can't find a clue envelope.

**Lashawna:** Baby this field is huge. We'll never find it.

**Harold:** We can't give up!

**Onitsha-Windmill(Flour Detour)**

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 1****st**** Place**

**Beth:** My method worked, now we just need another bit of grain.

**Lindsay:** Do you have pockets in your clothes, because I don't.

**Beth:** You just made it a lot easier Lindsay, I never thought of that.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 2****nd**** Place**

**Cream:** I think were almost done Cheese.

**Cheese:** I think so as well.

**Tails&Knuckles-Frineds 3****rd**** Place**

**Knuckles:** How much do we need farmer?

**Dairy Farmer:** You have 1.5 pounds of flour now.

**Tails:** Were halfway there!

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 4****th**** Place**

**Shadow:** It's our turn Rogue. Tell us, how much more do we need?

**Dairy Farmer:** I say you need another 1.6 pounds to finish.

**Rogue:** We appreciate it.

**Shadow:** Heads up, I see more people on their way.

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 6****th**** Place**

**Duncan:** That must be the windmill. Our challenge is over there.

**Courtney:** Less yaking, more racing.

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 7****th**** Place**

**Sonic:** Yehaw! That must be the windmill.

**Amy:** We better start on the flour. We need three pounds to get our next clue.

**Sonic:** But first, where's Owen and Izzy.

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 9****th**** Place**

**Eggman:** Bokkun, pick up some flour now!

**Bokkun:** If you promise to help me.

**Eggman:** DO IT! WERE IN A RACE!

**Bokkun:** Fine boss.

Lindsay&Beth: 0.9 pounds of flour to go

Cream&Cheese: 1.0 pounds of flour to go

Tails&Knuckles: 1.5 pounds of flour to go

Shadow&Rogue: 1.6 pounds of flour to go

Duncan&Courtney: 3.0 pounds of flour to go

Sonic&Amy: 3.0 pounds of flour to go

Dr. Eggman&Bokkun: 3.0 pounds of flour to go

**Onitsha-Field(Flower Detour)**

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 5****th**** Place**

**Lashawna:** I don't want to say anything, but is that Trent and Gwen.

**Harold:** It is, and we still haven't found a clue envelope.

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 8****th**** Place**

**Gwen:** That must be the flower field. Alright Trent, search for a clue envelope.

**Trent:** Gotcha.

**Onitsha-Windmill(Flour Detour)**

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 1****st**** Place**

**Lindsay:** Lets see how much more we need.

**Dairy Farmer:** You have 3.1 pounds of flour. You're all done. Here is your clue.

**Beth:** YES! First, lets wait for Cream and Cheese.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 2****nd**** Place**

**Cream:** Alright Cheese, scoop up the flour.

**Cheese:** Okay, its in the basket.  
**Cream:** So tell us, how much do we have?

**Dairy Farmer:** You may have overdid it, 3.5 pounds, but you get a clue.

**Cream&Cheese:** YES!

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs/Cream&Cheese-Companions 1****st****&2****nd**** Place**

**Lindsay:** Okay, it says we have to travel by Taxi to some place called Igloo.

**Cream:** Enugu Lindsay. Were going there to find the safari.

Teams will now travel from Onitsha to Enugu, Nigeria. They will find the safari to retrive their next clue.

**Beth:** Alright, lets get back to the Healing Hut where our taxi is.

**Cheese:** You got it.

**Tails&Knuckles-Frineds 3****rd**** Place**

**Tails:** Can you carry anymore grain.

**Knuckles:** No, but Lindsay, Beth, Cream, and Cheese are done.

**Tails:** Wow, they've been dominating this leg.

**Knuckles:** I know Tails.

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 4****th**** Place**

**Rogue:** We have little time left Shadow, the BFFs have just finished.

**Shadow:** I see what you mean, but were trying to avoid last place.

**Rogue:** We have to get moving now.

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 6****th**** Place**

**Courtney:** Mush!

**Duncan:** I'm not a sliegh dog.

**Courtney:** True, but if you were, this one would've eaten you.

**Duncan:** You so like me Princess.

**Courtney:** Stop it!

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 7****th**** Place**

**Sonic:** Just need another 1.9 pounds, and were done.

**Amy:** This was a great idea for you to finally use that speed of yours Sonic.

**Sonic:** I know right, you pick the grain, I take it to the windmill and make the flour.

**Amy:** Keep it up Sonic and we will win that million rings.

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 9****th**** Place**

**Bokkun:** See boss, that over there is teamwork. I'm not the team, we are.

**Eggman:** Quick your blabbermouth, they just are getting lucky. Everyone is getting lucky, and its all your fault!

**Bokkun:** Because I do everything, and you don't do anything.

**Eggman:** Get to work! Were losing precious time.

Lindsay&Beth: 0.0 pounds of flour to go

Cream&Cheese: 0.0 pounds of flour to go

Tails&Knuckles: 0.4 pounds of flour to go

Shadow&Rogue: 0.4 pounds of flour to go

Duncan&Courtney: 2.2 pounds of flour to go

Sonic&Amy: 1.9 pounds of flour to go

Dr. Eggman&Bokkun: 2.5 pounds of flour to go

**Onitsha-Field(Flower Detour)**

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 5****th**** Place**

**Harold:** I can't find anything Lashawna. Why couldn't we just to the flour as in bread?

**Lashawna:** I don't know, but we'll lose time just going back to that detour.

**Harold:** I know, I don't want that to happen.

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 8****th**** Place**

**Trent:** Find anything yet Gwen?

**Gwen:** Nope, just flowers. No clue.

**Trent:** Oh my gosh, what have I done to myself.

**Onitsha-Savanna**

**Owen&Izzy-Dating Last Place**

**Izzy:** YAY!

**Owen:** Are you riding a giraffe?

**Izzy:** Yeah, come on up.

**Owen:** No thanks.

**Onitsha-Highway**

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs/Cream&Cheese-Companions 1****st****&2****nd**** Place**

**Lindsay:** Oh my gosh. Were both in the front. Were gonna win the race.

**Cheese:** No Lindsay, but were likley going to win the leg.

**Cream:** Unless its something we may have a hard time with.

**Beth:** Or we get lost, but I think were good.

**Cream:** Now we get to head to the safari.

**Onitsha-Windmill(Flour Detour)**

**Tails&Knuckles-Frineds 3****rd**** Place**

**Knuckles:** Give us the take farmer.

**Dairy Farmer:** Excatly 3 pounds, you get your clue.

**Tails:** YES!

**Knuckles:** Okay Tails, where do we go from here?  
**Tails:** To Enugu, Nigeria. Take a taxi and find the safari.

**Kunckles:** Good, lets get going.

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 4****th**** Place**

**Shadow:** I finished grinding the flour. Lets see what the farmer has to say.

**Rogue:** Put it in the bag first.

**Shadow:** My mistake.

**Rogue:** Now take it to the farmer.

**Dairy Farmer:** That flour is worth 3.2 pounds. Here is your clue.

**Shadow:** Thank you.

**Rogue:** Travel by taxi to Enugu, Nigeria. Search the safari for your next clue.

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 6****th**** Place**

**Courtney:** What the, Duncan. Hurry up, they just finished this task.

**Duncan:** I'm trying to get much grain as I can carry.

**Courtney:** To the windmill.

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 7****th**** Place**

**Sonic:** How much more farmer?

**Dairy Farmer:** About 0.9 more pounds and you're done.

**Sonic:** Excellent.

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 9****th**** Place**

**Bokkun:** Sigh, here is the flour. Is it 3 pounds?

**Dairy Farmer:** No, its 1 pound exactly.

**Bokkun:** I'm tired, but Eggman is not cutting me any slack.

**Eggman:** BOKKUN!

**Bokkun:** See what I mean.

Tails&Knuckles: 0.0 pounds of flour to go

Shadow&Rogue: 0.0 pounds of flour to go

Duncan&Courtney: 1.3 pounds of flour to go

Sonic&Amy: 0.9 pounds of flour to go

Dr. Eggman&Bokkun: 2.0 pounds of flour to go

**Onitsha-Field(Flower Detour)**

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 5****th**** Place**

**Lashawna:** Oh dear, we made a huge mistake.

**Harold:** Don't feel bad Lashawna, everyone makes mistakes, but as my father says, don't ever give up. One day, you'll overcome that barrier. That's what he said to me when I couldn't finish one of my RPG games.

**Lashawna:** Your daddy is right, lets keep lookin.

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 8****th**** Place**

**Gwen:** Wow, I never knew this flower field was so huge.

**Trent:** I know, I even picked you some.

**Gwen:** Oh geez, thank you, I guess.

**Trent:** Your welcome?

**Enugu-Safari**

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs/Cream&Cheese-Companions 1****st****&2****nd**** Place**

**Cream:** There it is, the safari!

**Beth:** Come on, the cluebox is over there.

Lindsay&Beth and Cream&Cheese both reach the cluebox together

**Lindsay:** Road block, who can outrun a lion? Oh my.

**Chris:** This is a road block, only one person from each team can perform this task. They better think carefully because its not only for an advantage to finish quickly, but each player gets up to 6 road block challenges. So they must think carefully.

In this road block, that person must wear a meat necklace and try to outrun the lion for 30 seconds. Only one person can go at a time, if they get mauled or anything else, they must try again. If they take the meat necklace off, they must start over. If they wear the necklace and outrun the lion for 30 seconds, the ranger will give them their next clue. Yes, I can let our contestants get killed by lions, its in their contracts.

**Cream:** I'll do it for me and Cheese, but you two can go first.

**Lindsay:** Okay, I'll do it for me and Beth.

**Beth:** Why you?

**Lindsay:** I don't want to do it, but you sucked at gym. Plus I didn't do anything yet.

**Beth:** That is a noble act of you Lindsay.

**Cheese:** Thanks for letting them go first.

**Cream:** No problem, I just need to know if Lindsay makes any mistakes, then I can correct them.

**Beth:** Smart thinking Cream.

**Onitsha-Windmill(Flour Detour)**

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 7****th**** Place**

**Sonic:** So, how much flour do I have?

**Dairy Farmer:** 3.3 pounds, that is enough for your clue.

**Sonic:** YES! I better tell Amy.

**Amy:** Sonic.

**Sonic:** I got the clue!

**Amy:** Yes, what does the clue say?

**Sonic:** Travel by taxi to Enugu, Nigeria. Head for the safari for your next clue.

**Amy:** Great, lets go!

Sonic&Amy: 0.0 pounds of flour to go(Completing the detour before Duncan&Courtney and Harold&Lashawna moved them to 5th Place)

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 7****th**** Place**

**Courtney:** What, how did they finish before us!

**Duncan:** I'm giving it 100% babe.

**Courtney:** Give it 150% now!

**Duncan:** I'm trying, just stop bossing me around.

**Courtney:** Sorry, I'm just don't like losing.

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 9****th**** Place**

**Bokkun:** Look boss, Courtney is treating Duncan like how you treat me, but she understands his feelings.

**Eggman:** I don't care, were going down rock bottom because of you.

**Bokkun:** I'm doing everything I can in my power to help the two of US! win.

**Eggman:** Get to work. Why couldn't I do this race is one of my robots?

Duncan&Courtney: 0.6 pounds of flour to go

Dr. Eggman&Bokkun: 1.5 pounds of flour to go

**Enugu-Safari**

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 1****st**** Place**

**Beth:** Lindsay, are you ready?

**Lindsay:** Yes I am Beth.

**Beth:** Seriously, do you need to be running in heels?

**Lindsay:** I'm fine Beth.

**Beth:** Okay.

The lion came out and Lindsay began running. She succesfully managed to go the whole 30 seconds.

**Lindsay:** YAY! I did it.

**Beth:** Great, now take the meat thing off.

**Lindsay:** What? AHHHH!

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 2****nd**** Place**

**Cheese:** Remember Cream, if you suceed, take off the meat necklace.

**Cream:** Check.

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 1****st**** Place**

**Ranger:** Here is your clue.

**Beth:** Thanks, I'll wait until Cream and Cheese are finished to open it, and when Lindsay gets out of the informary.

**Lindsay:** Ow.

**Onitsha-Savanna**

**Owen&Izzy-Dating Last Place**

**Izzy:** Yay, I'm the queen of the jungle.

**Owen:** Technically, the savannah.

**Izzy:** Shut up Owen. We will live here forever, and become one of them.

**Owen:** Just tell me if you see a restraunt nearby.

**Onitsha-Windmill(Flour Detour)**

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 7****th**** Place**

**Courtney:** Okay, the flour is in. Do we have enough flour?

**Dairy Farmer:** Yes you do, here is your clue.

**Duncan:** Thank you very much.

**Courtney:** Take the taxt over to Enugu, Nigeria.

**Duncan:** Find the safari to retrieve your next clue.

Duncan&Courtney: 0.0 pounds of flour to go(Completing the detour before Harold&Lashawna moved them to 6th Place)

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 9****th**** Place**

**Eggman:** You worthless little, were losing!

**Bokkun:** Then get off your fat ass and get to work.

**Eggman:** No, your not doing the work. You're lazy.

**Bokkun:** Boss, please. I'm trying to finish!

Dr. Eggman&Bokkun: 0.8 pounds of flour to go

**Onitsha-Field(Flower Detour)**

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 7****th**** Place**

**Harold:** Still nothing.

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 8****th**** Place**

**Trent:** GWEN! I found an envelope.

**Gwen:** Read it.

**Trent:** Travel by taxi to Enugu, Nigeria.

**Gwen:** I like that, were going into another Nigerian city. Lets go.

Trent&Gwen completed the detour before Harold&Lashawna moving them to 7th Place)

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 8****th**** Place**

**Lashawna:** Crap. They found a clue before we did.

**Harold:** Not to worry Lashawna. I found a clue as well.

**Lashawna:** Gimme that! Take a taxi to Enugu, search for the safari. Baby, we better go, were far behind!

**Harold:** Gotcha Lashawna.

**Enugu-Safari**

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 2****nd**** Place**

**Cheese:** Are you ready Cream.  
**Cream:** Yes I am!

**Cheese:** Looks like we got company.

**Tails&Knuckles-Frineds 3****rd**** Place**

**Knuckles:** I see the girls! Get to the cluebox.

Tails&Knuckles reach the cluebox

**Tails:** Who can outrun a lion? You do it Knuckles.

**Knuckles:** Now you're talking.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 2****nd**** Place**

**Cream:** Lets go already!

The lion came out and Cream began running. She succesfully managed to go the whole 30 seconds.

**Cheese:** Great, now take off the meat necklace quick!

**Cream:** You got it.

**Ranger:** Nicley done, here is your clue.

**Cream:** Thanks, I better find Beth and Lindsay.

**Tails&Knuckles-Frineds 3****rd**** Place**

**Tails:** Wow, Cream took care of that lion.

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs 1****st**** Place**

**Beth:** Here's Lindsay.

**Lindsay:** Hi Beth.

**Beth:** I see your completly banged up.

**Lindsay:** I'll be fine, after all, I outran a lion in high heels.

**Beth:** Thats good to hear, because Cream just completed the challenge as well.

**Cream&Cheese-Companions 2****nd**** Place**

**Cream:** Hey guys, lets read our clues together.

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs/Cream&Cheese-Companions 1****st****&2****nd**** Place**

**All Four:** Travel by taxi to the next pit stop, Rolling Plains Inn.

**Chris:** Teams will now travel four miles by taxi to find this place, the Rolling Plains Inn. This is the third pit stop in Total Drama Race X, the last team to arrive...may be eliminated.

**Cream:** Last team to check in may be eliminated. Come on!

**Tails&Knuckles-Frineds 3****rd**** Place**

**Tails:** The pit stop is coming up! Knuckles!

**Knuckles:** What, I'm getting ready for some action.

**Tails:** We have a pit stop coming up.

**Knuckles:** Crud, I better not blow this.

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 4****th**** Place**

**Shadow:** We have arrived.

Shadow&Rogue reach the cluebox.

**Rogue:** Road block, who can outrun a lion?

**Shadow:** That will be my mission.

**Tails&Knuckles-Frineds 3****rd**** Place**

**Knuckles:** Bring it on.

The lion came out and Knuckles began running. He was mauled at 13 seconds.

**Tails:** Ouch.

**Ranger:** Get out, let the next group go.

**Knuckles:** Ouch, this hurts. Sorry Tails

**Tails:** Its okay.

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 4****th**** Place**

**Shadow:** Now its my turn.

The lion came out and Shadow began running. He succesfully managed to go the whole 30 seconds.

**Rogue:** Impressive.

**Ranger:** Good job, here is your clue.

**Shadow:** Thank you. Travel to the next pit stop.

**Rogue:** Taxi, take us to the Rolling Plains Inn.

Shadow&Rogue pass Tails&Knuckles

**Tails&Knuckles-Frineds 4****th**** Place**

**Knuckles:** I'll try again.

**Tails:** Go get'em Knuckles.

**Enugu-Rolling Plains Inn(CHECKPOINT 2)**

**Lindsay&Beth-BFFs/Cream&Cheese-Companions 1****st****&2****nd**** Place**

**Lindsay:** Guys look, its Chris.

**Cream:** Kick it into high gear everyone.

**Beth:** Were coming Chris.

**Cheese:** First place, here we come.

Lindsay&Beth and Cream&Cheese step on the mat (Check in time 6:49 P.M.)

**Nigerian Man:** Welcome to Enugu, Nigeria.

**All Four:** Thank you very much.

**Chris:** Lindsay and Beth, Cream and Cheese...YOUR TEAMS NUMBER ONE AND TWO!

**All Four:** YAYYYYYYYYYY!

**Chris:** Lindsay, Beth, you two were the first to finish this leg. Chef, what did our two lovely ladies win.

**Chef:** You both win a trip to any destination of your choice. You will fly first class, and enjoy the settings of wherever you go.

**Lindsay:** Thank you Chef.

**Chef:** Don't hug me.

**Chris:** So Lindsay, how did that lion feel.

**Lindsay:** Pretty painful.

**Beth:** She was very tough, but the four of us are very close.

**Cream:** Yeah, we'll give them first place anytime. Except the final leg.

**Cheese:** Right.

**Beth:** You guys are the best.

**Cream:** Thank you Beth.

**Onitsha-Windmill(Flour Detour)**

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 9****th**** Place**

**Bokkun:** Just tell me I'm done.

**Dairy Farmer:** Yes you are, here is your next clue.

**Eggman:** Travel by taxi to Enugu, Nigeria. Come on Bokkun, we have to make up for lost time, NOW!

**Bokkun:** Yes boss. I'm on my way.

**Enugu-Safari**

**Tails&Knuckles-Frineds 4****th**** Place**

**Knuckles:** Alright, this time I won't blow it.

The lion came out and Knuckles began running. He succesfully managed to go the whole 30 seconds.

**Tails:** Way to go Knuckles!

**Knuckles:** Second times the charm.

**Ranger:** Good job, here is your clue.

**Knuckles:** Thank you very much.

**Tails:** Just as expected, we have to go to the pit stop. Rolling Plains Inn, here we come. Just in time, here comes Sonic and Amy.

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 5****th**** Place**

**Sonic:** There's the cluebox. Amy, kick it into high gear.

Sonic&Amy reach the cluebox

**Amy:** Who can outrun a lion? Sonic, you can do that.

**Sonic:** What can't I do.

**Enugu-Rolling Plains Inn(CHECKPOINT 2)**

**Shadow&Rogue-Friends 3****rd**** Place**

**Shadow:** That must be Chris. Now, strike!

Shadow&Rogue step on the mat (Check in time 6:54 P.M.)

**Chris:** Shadow and Rogue...YOUR TEAM NUMBER TWO!

**Rouge:** Yes! We did it.

**Chris:** You guys don't seem to be having any problems.

**Shadow:** Were fine Chris, but do I really know who I am yet? No.

**Enugu-Safari**

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 5****th**** Place**

**Sonic:** Come on, bring out the lion.

The lion came out and Sonic began running. He succesfully managed to go the whole 30 seconds.

**Amy:** Wow, Sonic you did it without breaking a sweat.

**Sonic:** Piece of cake, it was over at 3 seconds.

**Ranger:** Impressive, you shall recieve a clue.

**Amy:** Thanks, now we have to travel to the next pit stop.

**Sonic:** Taxi, take us to the Rolling Plains Inn.

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 6****th**** Place**

**Courtney:** There it is Duncan.

Duncan&Courtney reach the cluebox

**Duncan:** Who can outrun a lion? Babe, do you want to do this task?

**Courtney:** Why me?

**Duncan:** Because your more fierce, scary, and maybe athletic.

**Courtney:** You made some smart thinking Duncan. Of course I'll do it.

**Duncan:** Now you're talking.

**Enugu-Rolling Plains Inn(CHECKPOINT 2)**

**Tails&Knuckles-Frineds 4****th**** Place**

**Tails:** Look, is Chris. Step on the mat, quick!

Tails&Knuckles step on the mat (Check in time 7:00 P.M.)

**Chris:** Tails and Knuckles, your team number four.

**Knuckles:** Alright, we only lost one ranking spot because of my casulty.

**Tails:** And I can live with that, were at least still in it.

**Enugu-Safari**

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 6****th**** Place**

**Duncan:** Here comes the others.

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 7****th**** Place**

**Trent:** That must be the cluebox.

Trent&Gwen reach the cluebox

**Gwen:** Who can outrun a lion? Let me handle this.

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 8****th**** Place**

**Lashawna:** Harold, come on, were far behind.

Harold&Lashawna reach the cluebox

**Harold:** Who can outrun a lion? I'll do it.

**Lashawna:** You!

**Harold:** Yeah, I can read cat's minds. I know what they want.

**Lashawna:** Fine, its your funeral.

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 6****th**** Place**

**Courtney:** Come on, I'm ready for some lion.

The lion came out and Courtney began running. She succesfully managed to go the whole 30 seconds.

**Duncan:** Wohoo, that's my princess.

**Courtney:** Don't call me that!

**Ranger:** Nicley done, here is your clue.

**Courtney:** Travel by taxi to the next pit stop. The Rolling Plains Inn. YES!

**Duncan:** Were going to the next leg.

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 7****th**** Place**

**Gwen:** It's my turn.

**Enugu-Rolling Plains Inn(CHECKPOINT 2)**

**Sonic&Amy-Dating 5****th**** Place**

**Amy:** There's Chris. Step on the mat!

Sonic&Amy step on the mat (Check in time 7:10 P.M.)

**Chris:** Sonic and Amy...your team number five.

**Sonic:** YEAH BABY!

**Amy:** Were going to the fourth leg.

**Enugu-Safari**

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 7****th**** Place**

**Trent:** Be careful Gwen.

**Gwen:** I'll be careful Trent. Okay, I can do this.

The lion came out and Gwen began running. She succesfully managed to go the whole 30 seconds.

**Trent:** Gwen?

**Gwen:** That was easy.

**Ranger:** You have outran the lion without removing the meat necklace, this is your clue.

**Gwen:** Thank you very much.

**Trent:** Travel by taxi to the next pit stop. Come on!

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 8****th**** Place**

**Harold:** Alright Lashawna, here I go!

The lion came out and Harold began running. He was mauled at 5 seconds.

**Lashawna:** Baby, you stink at this.

**Harold:** I just need practice.

**Lashawna:** And were losing precious time.

**Harold:** Let me try again.

**Enugu-Rolling Plains Inn(CHECKPOINT 2)**

**Duncan&Courtney-Dating 6****th**** Place**

**Duncan:** MOVE IT!

Duncan&Courtney step on the mat (Check in time 7:16 P.M.)

**Chris:** Duncan and Courtney, your team number six. Your still in Total Drama Race X.

**Courtney:** YES! In your face everybody.

**Chris:** Courtney, I said team number six. It means you finished this leg in sixth place.

**Courtney:** I know, it would've been first if it haven't been for any mistakes we made.

**Duncan:** Babe, don't blame this all on me.

**Courtney:** I'm not Duncan.

**Enugu-Safari**

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 8****th**** Place**

**Harold:** Lets try this again.

The lion came out and Harold began running. He was mauled at 9 seconds.

**Lashawna:** Harold baby.

**Harold:** Look on the bright side, I get better each time.

**Lashawna:** Most of these people got it on the first try. Why couldn't I do it. You stink with lions.

**Harold:** A matter of fact, its more of a cat.

**Lashawna:** Just hurry up and succed.

**Harold:** Geez, were getting a little impatient, but I still love you Lashawna.

**Lashawna:** Please.

The lion came out and Harold began running. He was mauled at 10 seconds.

**Harold:** Okay, I think the lion had a false start.

**Enugu-Rolling Plains Inn(CHECKPOINT 2)**

**Trent&Gwen-On/Off Dating 7****th**** Place**

**Trent:** There's Chris, that must be the pit stop.

Trent&Gwen step on the mat (Check in time 7:22 P.M.)

**Chris:** Trent and Gwen...your team number seven.

**Gwen:** Thank goodness.

**Trent:** It was rough going through that flower field, but it was worth it.

**Chris:** I know, how does Gwen feel about you now?

**Trent:** That depends, Gwen, what are your thoughts on me?

**Gwen:** Cleary, I don't know.

**Enugu-Safari**

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 8****th**** Place**

**Lashawna:** Oh no!

**Harold:** What?

**Lashawna:** Its Eggman and Bokkun.

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 9****th**** Place**

**Eggman:** the cluebox!

Dr. Eggman&Bokkun reach the cluebox

**Bokkun:** Road block, who can outrun a lion?

**Eggman:** That is your business, and yours only. Don't fail me.

**Bokkun:** I won't boss.

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 8****th**** Place**

**Lashawna:** Is it me, or is that thing getting abused.

**Harold:** Not now, we got a race to win.

The lion came out and Harold began running. He was mauled at 22 seconds.

**Lashawna:** Getting better babe.

**Harold:** Thanks.

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 9****th**** Place**

**Eggman:** Now is our chance, outrun the lion!

**Bokkun:** Right away Dr. Eggman.

The lion came out and Bokkun began running. He was mauled at 13 seconds.

**Eggman:** Pathetic!

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 8****th**** Place**

**Harold:** Here I go.

The lion came out and Harold began running. He succesfully managed to go the whole 30 seconds.

**Lashawna:** Finally!

**Harold:** Yes, I outran the lion.

**Ranger:** Its better late than never, here is your clue.

**Lashawna:** Harold, we got to go. This is the pit stop!

**Harold:** Gotcha!

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 9****th**** Place**

**Eggman:** You blew a good opportunity!

**Bokkun:** I'll get it, you'll see.

The lion came out and Bokkun began running. He was mauled at 14 seconds.

**Enugu-Rolling Plains Inn(CHECKPOINT 2)**

**Harold&Lashawna-Formally Dating 8****th**** Place**

**Lashawna:** Finally, sweet relief.

Harold&Lashawna step on the mat (Check in time 7:38 P.M.)

**Chris:** Harold and Lashawna...your team number eight.

**Harold:** Nice, were still in it.

**Chris:** Wow, from first to near the bottom.

**Lashawna:** I know, nobody helped us out this time, so we were on our own.

**Harold:** This is going to be a long race for us.

**Enugu-Safari**

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 9****th**** Place**

**Eggman:** Don't screw up again Bokkun!

The lion came out and Bokkun began running. He succesfully managed to go the whole 30 seconds.

**Bokkun:** I did it boss.

**Ranger:** Here is your clue.

**Eggman:** Come on Bokkun, lets go to the Rolling Plains Inn, were done for.

**Bokkun:** We never knew what happened to Owen and Izzy.

**Eggman:** They had to beat us somehow.

**Enugu-Rolling Plains Inn(CHECKPOINT 2)**

**Dr. Eggman&Bokkun-Evil Companions 9****th**** Place**

**Eggman:** You have failed me! You little..

Dr. Eggman&Bokkun step on the mat (Check in time 7:51 P.M.)

**Chris:** Dr Eggman and Bokkun...your team number...nine.

**Eggman:** Were still alive! Bokkun screwed us up, and were still alive.

**Bokkun:** Maybe its an evil miracle.

**Eggman:** I guess you can say that, but this is a miracle, don't mess this up again!

**Bokkun:** Fine boss.

**Chris:** I love happy endings. Not really.

**Onitsha-Savanna**

**Owen&Izzy-Dating Last Place**

**Izzy:** Good night my precious creatures. OWEN!

**Owen:** What is it, I'm tired, and I'm starving.

**Izzy:** Hunt us some dessert, they need more food.

**Owen:** Yes my love.

Chris walks into the scene

**Chris:** Owen, Izzy. Good evening, I hope were not interrupting your private time.  
**Owen:** Of course not, I'm just hungry.

**Izzy:** Yeah, living with animals is fun.

**Chris:** Yeah, how about so fun that all the other teams have just checked into the thrid pit stop.

**Owen:** Yeah, I knew that would happen.

**Chris:** Oh, and this was an elimination leg. Owen and Izzy, you have been eliminated from Total Drama Race X.

**Owen:** Okay.

**Izzy:** Fine with me.

**Owen:** Sure, we didn't get the million bucks, but we had a blast.

**Izzy:** Racing with Owen was the best thing to happen, but now we can thrive with the animals until they are grown up and can live on their own.

**Owen:** Wow, I love this chick.

**RESULTS AFTER LEG 3**

**1****st**** Place-Lindsay&Beth 6:49 P.M. will depart at 6:49 A.M.**

**2****nd**** Place-Cream&Cheese 6:49 P.M. will depart at 6:49 A.M.**

**3****rd**** Place-Shadow&Rouge 6:54 P.M. will depart at 6:54 A.M.**

**4****th**** Place-Tails&Knuckles 7:00 P.M. will depart at 7:00 A.M.**

**5****th**** Place-Sonic&Amy 7:10 P.M. will depart at 7:10 A.M.**

**6****th**** Place-Duncan&Courtney 7:16 P.M. will depart at 7:16 A.M.**

**7****th**** Place-Trent&Gwen 7:22 P.M. will depart at 7:22 A.M.**

**8****th**** Place-Harold&Lashawna 7:38 P.M. will depart at 7:38 A.M.**

**9****th**** Place-Dr. Eggman&Bokkun 7:51 P.M. will depart at 7:51 A.M.**

**10****th**** Place-Owen&Izzy ELIMINATED**

**11****th**** Place-Charles&Christopher ELIMINATED**

**12****th**** Place-Geoff&Bridgette ELIMINATED**

**Chris:** Can Harold and Lashawna make up for their big fall back in the third leg? Will Lindsay, Knuckles, Harold, and Bokkun recover from their lion wounds? When will Bokkun finally have it with Eggman. Find out on the next episode of Total Drama Race X. Watch out for the wild animals people.


End file.
